When Loki Met Jane
by Imogen74
Summary: Based on the film, "When Harry Met Sally." Playful but strong M. OOC...AU. Jane meets Loki under different circumstances over the course of a decade (and with him posing as different people at the outset). They form a friendship, and then a bit more. Lokane. Writing with JaninaM8 serving as an advisor of sorts. (bless her, bless her so much)
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings, readers. I am about to embark on something I haven't done in quite some time: all out RomCom. Hopefully I haven't lost my comedic proclivity (which was at one time, quite biting...no, really) in my poetic ramblings…_

_This comes from "When Harry Met Sally"...hilarious, if you've never seen it...do...and from some PM's between JaninaM8 and myself. If you haven't read her stuff (in particular "Shiver Shiver" and "Scandal")...do it, especially if you enjoy AU Lokane. She will be keeping me on my toes, since she is deft in her humor and wildly familiar with the film._

_Also, I need to add the caveat that I might not be able to update this daily. Furthermore, this might be it for a while, I have a VERY busy fall ahead of me…so after the second week of September or so, I likely won't be writing for some time. (if this isn't finished before that, I'll continue to publish it until it is done…but without the frequency as is my MO.)_

**Warning: definitely an M rating…though playfully so.**

* * *

"_Loki_…" moaned the woman beneath him…"_Oh, gods_…" she continued…

"Loki!"

That was strange…he didn't think that he had a brother kink…that voice was decidedly Thor's.

The woman squealed in her pleasure, and he ignored the odd call he had heard before…and though there was nothing especially transfixing about his current conquest, he enjoyed the chase, not to mention the reward of release.

"Loki…stop right now."

And now he stopped, and looked in the direction of the voice through his veil of tousled hair.

Yes. Thor was there, looking a bit disgusted and very irritated.

"Brother…I know that this is likely quite beyond your normal scope..not wanting to hear whatever enchanting thing you have to say…but I am rather engaged at present, and though your physique is nice enough, I honestly do not fancy a _menage a trois_ with my brother…hammer or no…" and he turned away, and began afresh in his business of coitus.

"I don't mind, Loki…" said the woman looking at Thor.

Loki stopped, rose up, and scowled at her. "Well, dear…you certainly know how to sour the mood. I think we are finished here…" and he climbed from the bed and conjured his clothes.

She pulled a blanket around her, and smiling weakly, left.

Thor shook his head at his brother. "Poor lass. You are a villain, Loki."

"Oh please," and he folded his arms across his chest. "Do not offer me your strictures on what is and what is not appropriate behavior toward women. You have had many…many…." he said with feeling. "Conquests…"

"I am always respectful."

"As am I."

"You just treated her like a whore."

"You interrupted a very precarious moment; had you been witness to the seduction, you would hardly hold that belief…and I cannot claim to want to enjoy intercourse with you, and as that was suggested by the lady, I dismissed her as a turn-off."

"It was suggested by you."

"As a joke."

Thor threw his arms up. "Enough! Frigga requires your presence immediately."

Loki rolled his eyes, and followed his brother out of his room. "Tell me, Thor…how many women do you seduce nightly? It must present quite the challenge to recall all of their names when you happen upon them in the light of day."

"Shut up, Loki."

"And I daresay they are left rather bereft of respect, as you term it…your dismissals are legendary…" he whispered.

"What is your point?"

"That you are much more the miscreant when it comes to seducing ladies than I…"

At this, Thor stopped and looked at Loki. "Have you ever loved, brother?"

"Have _you_?"

"Yes."

Loki's eyebrow arched. "I cannot believe you."

"I do not care….have you loved, Loki?"

"No."

"No. So you wouldn't understand the need to fill that hole when it leaves…"

Loki smirked and looked away. "Oh, I understand the need to fill a hole well enough…"

"You are crass and utterly pathetic," and he began to walk once more.

Loki laughed. "And you, brother mine, have no sense of humor."

They entered Frigga's tapestry room.

"Well, mother…" Loki began. "You required my presence urgently?"

"Indeed, yes. Loki…there is a matter on Midgard I need you to see to."

Loki sighed, and whined his objection a bit. "Can't Thor do it? He is much better suited to dealing with mortals. He likes his toys, much the way they do."

"Toys…?" his brother sounded confused.

"Yes…that hammer…"

"Isn't a toy," Thor retorted.

"No? Well, your ridiculous cape serves as a costume."

"You wear a cape."

"Not at the dinner table…do you wait in anxious anticipation to be suddenly called to battle…? To whisk yourself away in grand ceremony, your scarlet cape billowing behind you?"

Thor scowled at Loki.

"Enough!" yelled the Queen. "Loki…this issue is particularly suited to you…I have reason to believe that a sorcerer is on Midgard, that he's seeking for himself an apprentice."

"I fail to see…" Loki began to protest.

"I want you to investigate it."

"I…"

"Do not protest…this is urgent," she added quickly.

Loki's mouth snapped shut. "Very well. What do you know of it?"

"There are a few possible mortals whom he has visited…I have their names…" and she handed him a scroll.

"And you wish for me to visit these mortals?"

"Yes, and stealthily interview them."

He looked at the paper. Five names.

Frigga continued…"I imagine you'll be able to glean any magical influence on these people."

He shrugged. "I suppose."

"Yes…and so you should leave posthaste…"

"Truly, Frigga, shouldn't Thor go? His mind is much more suited to the idle workings of the mortals'…"

"Loki, I shall pummel you here and now if you don't cease your incessantly meek attempts to rile me," growled Thor.

"Ah…but you readily take the bait, Thor, as is to be expected…you do so adore to argue, and I love to indulge you…"

"Loki…" he continued.

"It reminds me of a dog," he continued, looking to the ceiling in reflection. "…chasing its tail in mad pursuit…never able to truly capture its prey…"

"Is one of us supposed to be a dog in this scenario?"

"Aye... you, brother."

Thor rounded on him and stared into his eyes. "I am the dog. You…you witless cur…"

Loki laughed and Frigga yelled. "Stop! Loki…prepare for your departure this instant."

"I am hardly witless, Thor…you would do well to remember that…" he whispered.

He left.

What a tiresome task his mother set before him.

Midgard.

Deplorable.

He looked at the list:

Sam Miller

John Mills

Sarah Young

Steven Sanders

Jane Foster

He smirked. Perhaps he would visit the ladies first…

* * *

Jane Foster was driving to New York to visit her boyfriend at Columbia. She missed him terribly…he was studying law and she was at MIT studying physics. She hummed along with Van Morrison on the radio.

"_Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da…_" she smiled at the tune.

It was fully dark now, and the street lights beamed the asphalt in a completely unnerving way…it glistened and added a glare which was most inconvenient for navigating a winding road at night.

Out of nowhere…he suddenly was there….a tall man, waving down her car…she needed to swerve out of the way to avoid crashing into him.

Jane pulled over and got out of the car.

"What the FUCK is your problem?! I almost killed you!" she yelled at the man.

"I'm very sorry, miss…my vehicle broke down a ways back…I'm attempting to obtain transport…"

"What." Jane looked at him with a doubtful stare. Was this guy for real?

"I…require a means to get to…another place…?" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah…I got it, but it was the way you said it," she smirked at him. "You're not from around here, I take it?"

"Ah, no…bit of a traveller…"

"You're a nomad? Is that even a thing anymore…?"

"Not exactly…"

Jane shook her head and laughed. "A gypsy?" and now she chuckled. "Wait until I tell Jim…"

His face lit up. "Then you'll provide me with transport?" he picked up a bag.

"Yeah…I guess so…but I'm gonna need to check your stuff and frisk you. Can't be too careful…even if you are British or whatever."

"I'm sorry…? Frisk?" he backed away a small step.

And Jane approached. "Yeah…I'm gonna run my hands along your sides, your back…and inspect your bag."

The man arched his eyebrow at her. "Well…how could I object to that?"

"Careful, man. I know Judo," that wasn't entirely true, but Jane was confident that she could do some damage to this guy…he was tall, but not terribly big otherwise.

Jane went over and stationed herself behind him, and ran her hands over his sides, close to his pockets, and his waistband.

The man laughed a bit as she did this.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Not exactly, but I feel as though I should introduce myself now that you've become a bit more intimate with my body."

Jane then went to his bag, shaking her head.

This guy was weird.

Books.

Paper.

And rope?

"What's this?" Jane asked, holding up the rope.

"Ah…well. For my…girlfriend…she likes to be restrained…"

"Ew. Fine…I'm taking this," she replied and then put the heavy bag into the back seat of her Honda. "Alright, get in."

And he did.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"Where are you headed?"

"New York."

"Perfect!" he replied.

"You want me to drive you to New York?"

"Yes…if you're agreeable…?"

"What is _with_ you?"

"I…"

Jane started the engine. "What's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Miller," and he offered his hand to her. "And you are…?

"Jane Foster," and she shook it.

"Well, Miss Foster…it was a pleasure having you frisk me," he smirked at her.

"Jane…and don't be weird…I just met you."

"Apologies."

Jane looked at him with a more discerning eye before she pulled away.

He was pretty good looking. He had sharp features…short, light brown curly hair, and a soothing voice.

And he was an audacious flirt.

"S'okay. Just try to tone it down a bit."

This was going to be an interesting couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked away as the mortal sped along the road, the wood to his right thick and dreary. He really disliked Midgard.

Though this mortal didn't seem to be nearly as bad as the first two he had visited.

The woman was a giggling, quaking mess. She never ceased her incessant chatter, rambling on and on about her husband, how he was certainly having an affair (Loki didn't doubt it, not after listening to her for five minutes, but he had been as attentive as he could)…he had purposefully situated himself next to her on a communal transit vehicle, and made the mistake asking her what she was reading.

The man had been alright at the outset, he worked at a rather large and ridiculous clothing store, an overseer of sorts. He kept trying to get Loki to buy a purple shirt…evidently it was a very particular style, and he claimed British men looked "good" in purple shirts.

He found no evidence of magical tampering in either vapid mind.

He found no evidence of anything remotely interesting, curious, or indeed, nothing other than them being utterly dull in their manner, their minds, and their conversation.

This Jane Foster, however, was marginally better.

"So…" Loki began. "Why are you going to New York?"

Jane side-eyed him. She supposed she had better indulge him in conversation. It would be a long ride otherwise. "Ah, well…I'm visiting my boyfriend for the weekend. He's at Columbia."

"Sounds lovely. You two been together long?"

"Almost a year."

Loki nodded. "And are you studying as well?"

"Physics…astro…at MIT."

Ah…bit of a mind, then. Good. "Fascinating. What do you hope to do with your studies once you've completed them?"

"I dunno…work for NASA? Study Einstein-Rosen bridges…?"

Loki nodded. "And your boyfriend…he's a truth seeker as well?"

Jane looked at him and laughed. "You think I'm a truth seeker?"

"Science attempts to explain that which…ah…humans don't understand. They seek the truths of the…world," he was getting tripped up a bit in the common vernacular and had to remind himself of Midgardian terminology. "So yes, I'd say truth seeker is an apt term."

"I'd call that a philosopher."

"There is little in terms of science employed in philosophy…logic being the only tool one could claim as remotely scientific."

"But philosophy seeks truth…"

"Philosophy is conjecture. Science seeks evidence, and through trial and error, reaches conclusions."

Jane couldn't believe that she was defending philosophy…she had been with Jim too long. "Ok…maybe we should just agree to disagree. Anyway, Jim is studying law."

"Good gods."

"Excuse me?" she looked at him and laughed. "Did you say gods?"

"I did…" he paused. He cleared his throat. "Have you anything to…consume…I can pay you for it." Change the subject.

"There's a box of pop tarts in the glovebox."

"A box of what…?" and he opened the compartment Jane was pointing at. He pulled out a colorful looking box.

"Pop tarts. Doncha know pop tarts? I practically live on them."

Loki looked curiously at the box, reached in, and pulled out a rectangular foil package. He felt it for a moment, and discerned that the so-called food was hidden inside. He began to tear at it, and what emerged was one of the most dubious looking sustenance he had ever laid eyes on. He pulled it out of the wrapper. "_This_ is what you…'practically live on'?"

"Yeah," and she flashed him a smile.

"How are you still alive?"

"Hey! If you've never tried it, then how can you say it's not good?"

"Because it looks like something one would use to write notes on, or tap a naughty chid with…" he turned the offending tart around in his fingers.

Jane looked at him with a hurt glance. "Just try it."

Loki bit into it. It was wretched, and he nearly spit it out. "My…ah…Jane…that it the most sickeningly sweet thing I have ever tasted."

"Oh come on."

"It tastes like grotesque paper."

"How would you know what paper tastes like?"

"By virtue of my imagination…only even I cannot undo what my mind just told my tongue it had experienced…"

Jane sighed. "Do you wanna stop somewhere, then?"

Loki looked at her and smiled widely. "Only if it isn't inconvenient…"

Jane drove a few more miles, and found a 24 hour diner that seemed to suit the purposes of stopping Sam tease her for her pop tarts.

They sat in a booth and looked at a menu.

"Is there anything not fried?" Loki asked, glancing at the menu.

"You some sort of health nut?" Jane didn't look up.

He looked at her in a squint. "Health what?"

"Health nut…you care about food and what you eat and you exercise and that sort of thing?"

"I care very much about what happens to my body, yes."

Jane shrugged and looked at the menu some more.

The server came over. She was a bit old, had glasses, and her lipstick was on crooked. "Yeah?" she said.

Jane supposed that it was almost one am, and ignored her rudeness…"Can I have a burger and fries…? And a coke?"

She looked at Loki…he was still reading the menu. "I'd like to enjoy this salad…" he pointed at the description. "But please, no red onion…and can you please put the…" he paused, and looked closely at the menu. "Balsamic vinaigrette dressing on the side?"

The woman didn't appear to care about his very particular taste. "Drink?"

"Is the water from the tap?"

She nodded.

"Tea, then."

"You get a side bread with the salad."

"Are any fresh?"

Her eyebrows raised in an "Um…no…" sort of way.

"I'll just skip it, then."

She left the pair.

Jane sat staring at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"What?" Loki asked when he met her gaze.

"That was…interesting."

"What was?"

"Well…you asked if the water was tap…" and Jane pulled over the sugar container and began organizing the sugar according to color.

"I simply know what I like."

"Apparently."

"What are you doing?"

"Organizing the sugar…" Jane didn't look up.

"And…that's not more odd than my manner of ordering food…"

Jane giggled. "It's a strange habit…I guess I'm a bit of an organizational freak…comes with the predisposition toward the sciences," she paused. "So…" and she finished, and looked up at him. "You said you've got a girlfriend?"

Loki smirked. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Why, don't you?"

"No. I do…I happen to have several at present."

Jane looked at him in shock. "Several."

"Yes."

"You, Sam, are a complete jerk."

Their drinks came, and Jane stuck a straw in her coke and drank.

Loki sipped his tea. "Horrid," he proclaimed, and set it down.

Jane wouldn't let it go. "You…how many do you have, exactly?"

"What?"

"Girlfriends," and she rolled her eyes.

"Ah…" and he laid a finger alongside his cheek, and looked up at the ceiling. "Hm. I guess I'd say six right now…the seventh I needed to dismiss."

Jane appeared as though she would be physically ill. "Six," she breathed. "Six," she choked. "Dismissed…?!"

"Do you need some water Jane? You don't appear to be well."

"You pig!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Six women?! How can you…how is that even physically possible?"

Loki dropped his gaze and his mouth curled a smirk. "Well, normally, I'm not engaged in…relations…with all of them simultaneously…however, I assure you…it can be done."

"Oh. My. God. You've got a fucking harem. What the fuck…" and Jane rubbed her face.

He laughed. "Oh, come now…I merely enjoy their…" he paused dramatically. "Company."

She looked at him and her face contorted a bit. "It's called being friends, if you enjoy their company!"

"Friends?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You know. Friends."

"But then…I wouldn't be able to…enjoy them fully. And at any rate, men and women can't be friends."

"What?"

"Men and women can't be friends…"

Their food arrived.

Jane bit into her burger.

Loki began to examine his salad.

"I have lots of guys who are just friends," Jane protested.

"No you haven't…" and he picked out some pieces of lettuce, a tomato whose color appeared to be off, a cucumber which offended him, though he couldn't say why…and he poured the brown liquid over the vegetables.

"How do you know?" she asked in between bites.

"Because I am a man, and I know that men do not want to befriend women, they simply want to have sexual intercourse with them," and he took a bite.

"That is the most ridiculous…that's not true."

Loki shrugged. "If you prefer."

Jane shook her head and nibbled. "I refuse to believe that."

"As you like, Jane…but I assure you, it is the only reason a man would seek the company of a woman."

"But…what if the woman is old…? Or young…or….I can't believe I'm saying this…unattractive? At least to the guy?"

Loki swallowed his bite. Dreadful fare. "It really doesn't matter. And I believe that, more often than not, the woman is agreeable to the idea…in fact, I'd venture to say that the unattractive lady you referenced, likely wishes to have sex with our hypothetical man."

"Jesus. Ok..what about married people?"

"I hope that they both have sex regularly and are attracted to one another, for their sake," and he speared a tomato.

"No! I mean…married people aren't going around looking to get laid."

"Mmmm….not exactly….but there are plenty of unfaithful people out there…"

"Like yourself, for instance," and Jane sipped her coke.

He laughed. "Touche…yes. Myself for example."

"How exactly are we discussing this? In general or specific terms?"

"General, I think."

"Ok. Well, I guess I can get behind what you're saying, sorta…I guess that, very generally speaking…sex gets in the way of friendship…but there are exceptions, and I 'll maintain that till the end."

Loki shrugged and took a sip of tea, wincing as if in pain. "How can anyone withstand this horrific stuff?" He set it down and looked at Jane. "Since I am not an exception, I'd be happy to prove my point to you in a more physical demonstration."

"What."

Loki laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you propositioning me?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps…"

"Um, no. Just no. You probably have some sort of weird STD and I have a boyfriend and you…you have SIX girlfriends…so yeah. No."

"Isn't your curiosity piqued ever so slightly?"

"Nope," and she waved down the server. "We need to get going, anyway…and if you continue to talk like that in the car, I'm dumping your ass. Or rather…I'll _dismiss_ you."

Loki enjoyed a hearty laugh. "Alright, alright…"

They left for the car, and enjoyed some benign conversation until they reached New York.

Jane pulled over near Central Park.

She got out of the car to hand Loki his very heavy bag.

"Well, Sam…it was…interesting," she said, shaking his hand.

"Indeed, Jane. Truly…"

"Too bad we can't be friends…I would've enjoyed introducing you to Jim. He would've gotten a kick out of you."

"Well…perhaps one day I'll see the light, and a friend of the female persuasion will descend upon me from the heavens…" he looked up dramatically.

"You are really, really, weird," and Jane turned, getting back into the car.

She left Loki standing there.

It was rather dark, so she didn't notice that he had, quite literally, disappeared.

* * *

And Loki sat at a pub in London, checking off another name on the list.

Well, at least Jane Foster was interesting, and not unpleasant to look at.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: two updates today! I won't be updating again until Monday at the earliest...I am going away next week, and I'm not certain if I'll have internet access. So, hopefully I will and I will be able to see to this...if not, you'll likely get a few chapters in rapid succession next __weekend._

* * *

"I see no evidence of any magical tampering on Midgard," Loki began telling Frigga. "In fact, I see little evidence of anything other than the miserable state of humanity which has always plagued the realm."

"Nothing at all?" Frigga questioned. Her sight and her sense told her otherwise.

"No."

"Very well, Loki. I shall take your word on this," and she dismissed him.

Loki left the room and headed for his chambers…he had a precious vixen waiting for him, and he was anxious to attend to her.

And attend to her he did, with fierce vigor…

She was a smallish Aesir, with round brown eyes…

"_Jane_…" he whispered in her ear as he reached his climax.

In the aftermath, the young maiden looked at Loki. "Who is Jane?"

"Pardon?"

He was getting out of the bed.

"You said Jane, just a few minutes ago…"

"My dear, you are mistaken. I said no such thing," and he laughed.

But as he turned to leave, he recalled that he had, in fact, uttered the name of the mortal on Midgard.

Unsettling realization.

And she plagued his dreams for three years…

Mostly she was timid in his reverie, and he, master of seduction, tempted her to the point of break. And he would rejoice in his abilities, and she would concur.

Perhaps he merely wished for her to agree with him, to surrender to his wiles, since she had refused him, and had disagreed with him so adamantly.

So it was, when Frigga called him into the throne room after these years passed thus, that he felt both a hint of dread mixed with an anticipation to get back to Midgard.

"Loki, you do recall me sending you on a task most urgent to Midgard, I trust?"

"Of course, mother. How could I forget?"

"Well…it seems that you were mistaken."

"I'm sorry?" This never happened, as far as Loki was concerned.

"Indeed, son. In fact, so much so that I need to send you back to correct it."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam Miller and Jane Foster. They have both been exposed to the magic of the sorcerer."

Loki cleared his throat. "Is that so. Well…I suppose I could condescend to return and see to her."

"Her?"

"Both," he corrected himself. "Him and her," and he shuffled his feet.

Frigga eyed him curiously. "Did you have a tryst with this Jane Foster?"

"Absolutely not."

Frigga nodded. "See to it, son," and she left.

Loki smiled and left for Midgard.

* * *

Jane was excited to see Joe. They had been dating now for about a month and she was in the early stages of relationship bliss. She had been at a convention of sorts in California, and she was heading back to the East Coast to meet Joe and his family.

His family.

He wanted her to meet his family.

There had been talk while waiting to board that a famous actor would be traveling the red eye. Jane thought that the name sounded familiar…but she couldn't place it. She went up to the counter and handed her boarding pass…

"Oh, yes. Miss Foster…you've been moved."

"Moved? But I need to take this flight."

"No…to first class."

"Excuse me," Jane made a puzzled face.

"Yes…here you go," and the attendant handed her her new arrangement.

"How did this…?" stop it, Jane. Just go with it.

Jane sat in her seat and looked out onto the tarmac.

First class.

Wow.

Maybe Joe had surprised her…

"Excuse me," said a very baritone voice. "I believe we are to be flight partners," and he sat down next to her.

Jane looked at him and smiled. Another British guy. Must be something about her that causes weird travel excursions with British men. "Hi," replied Jane. "I'm Jane Foster," and she held out her hand.

"Ben Cumberbatch," and he returned the gesture.

"Oh…wait…you're the actor guy I heard was on this flight."

"I am, yes."

"Wow. I bet a lot of girls hate me right now," and Jane laughed.

"But you don't know who I am…" he replied, a bit dejectedly.

"Um…" she laughed. "Sorry…I just don't know a lot of actors…don't watch a lot of movies…"

Loki nodded.

This was not going as planned. He had researched popular actors, thinking it might entice her…and this fellow was the only one he believed he could suffer being for a time.

He cleared his throat. "Well," his voice decidedly deep. "We have some hours to waste. Why don't you tell me your life story?"

Jane laughed. "My life story?"

"Have I said something funny?"

"Um…no. Well…how about I just give a quick run down…I'm a PhD in astrophysics…I'm an orphan…I'm dating this guy…"

"Dating?" Loki looked at her questioningly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well…I had thought that maybe…"

Jane's face fell. "Are you suggesting…?"

"I think it's fairly obvious what I am suggesting…"

"Do your fans know that you're the Prince of Darkness?" she said dismissively.

Loki laughed. "No…and I was merely teasing you…apologies, Jane…"

She smirked. "Ok…" and she looked out of the window. "You know, this brings to mind a conversation I'd had a few years ago with this other British guy. He said that men and women can't be friends…that the man always wants to have sex with the woman."

"Smart man."

"Not you, too?" she looked at him with a hint of both exhaustion and surprise.

He smiled at her. "Well, I suppose I'd add a caveat to that: If one of the parties in question are patently not interested in the other, then perhaps sex won't occur…and the offended party will abandon their attempts at seduction."

"Do ALL British guys talk like that?" Jane's brow was furrowed.

"Like what?"

"Like…absurdly formal."

Loki took a glass of something from the stewardess and handed Jane one. "You think it odd that I speak the language with dexterity and in a correct manner?"

"Ah…no. Never mind," and Jane sipped her drink. Vodka. "But I think that if someone is in another relationship, I mean…isn't that a deterrent?"

"Occasionally," he replied, downing the drink.

"Is everyone an asshole? Doesn't anyone care anymore about commitment?"

"Your question about friendship, though…" Loki continued, ignoring her outburst. "I think that yes, some people are capable of being friends sans sex."

"Do you really?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" and then he continued. "But then, if one is in a relationship with another, and one has a friend who, let's say for clarity sake…a heterosexual woman who is involved with a heterosexual man, and then she befriends a heterosexual man…I imagine that her established lover would begin to become jealous and resentful."

Jane was trying to keep up. "Wait…why would they become resentful?"

"Because established lover would assume that there is something lacking in him, so his lover is looking elsewhere for comfort, for diversion, and eventually, sex."

"Are you agreeing with me or not?"

Loki pondered this for a moment. "No."

"Pffft. All of those _words, _and we are right back where we started…"

"Excuse me, Mr Cumberbatch…" two youngish-looking girls were trying to gain his attention.

Loki turned. "Yes?"

"Can we have your autograph? And a picture?" they giggled.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Of course…" and Loki signed their stuff, took pics, and sent them off, stealing a glance at their asses in retreat.

"Wow. Are you gonna…sleep with them?"

"Jealous?" he winked at her.

"Ah…no! But you could, couldn't you, if you wanted?"

"Probably." (definitely, even without this actor's face and body).

"Wow. It must be something, being famous."

"Fame isn't everything," Loki replied.

"What is? Love?" she laughed.

"Power," was his retort.

"British men are creepy."

* * *

Jane exited the plane after a fairly interesting flight, and hurried to acquire her luggage.

She turned after her business was seen to, and bumped right into Ben.

"Oh! Sorry," she smiled.

"Not at all," Loki replied. "Care to join me for dinner?"

"Ah…"

"As friends."

"Right…friends who can never be friends because either you are going to want to fuck me or I am going to want to fuck you?"

"You are a quick study," he smiled.

"Sorry…Joe is right over there…it was a pleasure," and Jane shook his hand.

Loki watched as Jane went over to her boyfriend, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Jealousy filled him in droves…black, foreboding, menacing.

He flashed a toothy smile as Jane waved to him, and Joe looked at him crookedly.

This was most assuredly not good.

He visited Sam and returned to Asgard.

He didn't visit Frigga, instead he sent her a message that no, she should check her information, perhaps she has the wrong mortals or the wrong realm.

He knew that she wouldn't like his dismissal, but there it was.

He would not be returning to Midgard.

The mortals were maddening.

Especially petite, imp-like ones with deep sepia eyes and waxen hair cascading down her back in a mix of velvety hues and magnificent tactile calling…

Loki laid on his back in bed.

He felt his arousal pinch at him.

He sighed heavily, and attempted to ignore it.

Was it merely her repudiation at his repeated attempts to seduce her that made her so alluring?

That must be it.

He had never experienced such constant spurning of his advances.

He should abandon it, yes.

Leave her to her "Joe."

He laughed.

That would never last…(though he had no reason to think so, it provided a bit of comfort in his frustration).

Truly, it was her loss…and he saw to his predicament of ill-timed arousal, and fell asleep, determined not to dream about Jane Foster, or indeed, think of her ever again.

But only after he fantasized her riding him into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Once, he had thought that he was infallible. Once he had believed that nothing could touch that part so intimate, sacred, and unnamable. He had believed these things because he wouldn't allow it to be otherwise.

He had been wrong.

Wrong, on many, many levels.

And that wasn't the least of which that wrought his mind when he discovered the truth.

_The truth._

How could he have been blind to his heritage? How could he, the liesmith, not have recognized the thing which lurked underneath the false appearance he wore?

And when he fell, he felt an unfettering of coil…he could leave it…leave Asgard with its erroneous promises, its fallacious family, its future dark and unknown now to him.

The veil of unknown was extensive, for he couldn't have predicted landing on Midgard.

And he couldn't have been more irate at the result.

The moment he landed, he felt broken…though not so much physically (though he had some injuries of that sort, to be sure). No, it was his magic which left him humbled…Odin likely weakened it in order to see to his adoptive son's behavior. Though he didn't leave him completely defenseless, Loki could still feel the seior….not stagnant, but not pulsing as per usual.

He rose from the ground. He would likely be here for a bit.

This…this was not to be born…his suffering, apparently, would be limitless.

* * *

"Jane, look. He was no good. I never liked him," Darcy was saying.

"You loved him! You would always say how much…"

"Yeah, but that was just to make you feel better…I thought he was an asshole."

Jane played with her napkin and sighed. "I dunno, Darcy. I guess Joe and I just wanted different things…and I'm not sad about that."

"You aren't? I mean, think about it, Jane. You always had someone to go out with…funerals, weddings, national holidays…"

"What? You mean that you think that I need a boyfriend just so I'm not alone on Labor Day?"

"Well, it is one of those days…"

"Oh, yes…I always thought to myself come the first Monday in September…'Thank god I'm not eating this really awful grilled hot dog alone…' …No, I'm pretty sure that never happened."

"But Joe, at least for you…he was pretty ok…weird…but…" Darcy looked uncertainly at Jane.

"No," and Jane looked at her friend right in the eye. "No… I'm done. I _want_ to get married. I mean, as long as, you know, I'm in love…and I want a kid or something…"

"You sound sure of yourself."

"I am. Not now, but someday…but I don't want to wait around for Joe to be ready. And so I'm done. I'm over it."

Darcy's eyes squinted a bit, then she took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as soon she took a sip of her water. They were sitting at a cafe in New York. Jane hadn't wanted to stay there, but Joe's job had demanded it, so she reluctantly acquiesced. Her job for Stark Industries was not _exactly_ what she had envisioned herself doing…she rather had hoped to end up in New Mexico. But Tony Stark was wealthy, albeit weird, and Jane enjoyed putting _some_ of her scientific acumen to work; and that she was ok with, as long as eventually she ended up in a sepia expanse with astronomical star charts and gizmos of her creation to detect anamllies in the math.

"I'm looking through my rolodex."

"Your what?"

"Oh…Mike Bolton. He's cute…"

Jane stared absently at her friend. "Wait…what?"

"But a bit creepy…he's got that walk…like a stalker. Unless you're into that?" and Darcy raised her eyebrows in question at Jane. "No no…what about Dominic Carletto? He's Italian, you know…" she winked at Jane.

"Ew, Darcy…he's married."

"Really? Married…" and she made an indication on her phone that this fellow was married.

"Look, Darcy…I'm not ready."

"Whaddya mean? If you're over it, then you're ready."

"I'm in a mourning period."

Darcy shook her head in defeat. "Ok…alright. But just think about it…remember that guy…Chris Jones…? He got a divorce and Rose Gatto always loved him, gave up because he got married… but pined away for years. Six months later he was dead."

"Are you suggesting that I get married to some random guy in case he's about to die?"

"No. But I am saying that the right guy is out there…and if you wait too long someone else is gonna snatch him up, and then you'll have to spend the rest of your life knowing that someone else is married to your husband."

Jane looked at her, her mouth agape. "What."

"Think about it, Jane. I'm giving you pearls here."

* * *

Loki was sitting in a very close office. It was dreadfully decorated, and he resented with profound irritation that he was forced to submit to the arbitrary rules of humans.

But he was stuck, his magic weak, and he thought that perhaps in the vast metropolis of New York he might find some diversion from his predicament. Perhaps enjoy a lady or two…

He also thought that should these mortals rile him too much, he could easily exact his ire and revenge in a much more efficient manner….many people lived here, and a swift extermination of so many would yield a very efficacious statement.

"Well, Mr. Laufeyson…I have just the place for you…"

"Where is it?" Loki asked, after being handed the paperwork.

"Central Park West…$65,000 a month…" and the man handed him the papers containing the photos and descriptions.

Loki perused them quickly and smiled. "Perfect."

The place was mostly furnished already, and he settled quickly, not really needing much. He summoned clothes as he required, and made his way through some ladies with relative ease.

How long he would remain in such a state he didn't know. His being still experiencing the jolt of discovery, his magic still stunted, and his body still undergoing muted pain from his fall…

* * *

It was a bright late summer afternoon. He had given up the business of forming an army any time soon. He had no means to obtain one. While he might still attempt a takeover a Midgard, that too would need to wait…he would see to his other needs first.

He was in a bookshop, having grown tired of the flashing lights of the television and wanting to perhaps familiarize himself with the stories of the realm in a more intellectual manner, decided to have a gander at what the authors offered as such prose.

It was then that he spotted Jane Foster.

He had nearly forgotten that he had desired her, had, for all intents and purposes, been so preoccupied that he had abandoned that particular prospect. Perhaps he should reopen it as a possibility. He would need to tread lightly, and possibly use his own name.

She was looking at some fiction when he approached her.

"Have you anything you could recommend to someone who hasn't read a decent story in ages?" he began, side-eyeing her slightly.

Jane looked, a bit taken aback, but smiled. "Um…well. _That _is horrific," she pointed at a black, white, and red volume with a pair of hands holding an apple. It was behind her on a display, not really where she was stationed. "But…what are you looking for, specifically?"

"An interesting story."

Jane blushed. "I assumed. But a fiction…recent or old…there are plenty of different options…"

Loki looked at her. "What is your favorite fictional story?"

"Oh! Um…"

"This is proving to be much more difficult than I had imagined it to be. Have you no favorites or so many that you cannot choose?"

Jane's eyes squinted in irritation. "Hey man. You asked me."

Wrong reaction. Readjust. "I only meant that perhaps your interests are so overreaching that you find it difficult to narrow the possibilities. That is a very attractive trait to possess….indicative of a riveting mind."

Her face softened. "You said interesting stories…"

"I did."

"What interests you?"

Loki looked up, a smirk curling. "Anything which will stimulate my mind…or anything else worth stimulating…."

Jane's mouth hung agape, and he heard her mumbling something about British men all being pigs. "Maybe you should ask one of the clerks."

"Apologies if I've offended."

Jane smiled and went to walk away.

But Loki wouldn't abandon it. "I find that many stories are too rudimentary for my liking…I find that some authors utilize too pedestrian a language."

"So…in other words, you're a snob."

"If you like," he was following her to the counter. "But I prefer to think of it as merely being discerning in my taste."

"It's called being snobby."

"You have nothing to recommend?" ignoring her and eyeing the book Jane was holding. "What is that?"

"It's…well. It's "The Ocean at the End of the Lane," Neil Gaiman is awesome."

"A favorite author? What of his other tales?" and Loki began to look at a table littered with books.

"He's very…creepy…kinda…whimsical," and Jane began to turn. "Should remind you of someone." This guy was persistent.

"Perfect," and Loki picked up the same volume Jane had.

She smiled. "I hope that you like it…I'd feel badly if you spent all kinds of money on something you didn't enjoy on my recommendation."

"Money is not something I concern my self with."

"And you're not a snob."

They approached the register.

Loki smiled. "Absolutely not," and he offered her his hand. "Loki Laufeyson."

Jane took it and giggled. "Not really."

"Pardon?"

"That's not your real name…" and then a look passed her visage. "I've _always_ wanted to say that to someone."

"Next!" yelled the clerk.

Loki followed her. "Of course it's my real name. What kind of question is that?"

Jane shook her head. "I'm Jane," and she went to pay.

"It's a family name," he persisted defensively.

"Clearly."

"What?" he asked, handing the clerk a $100 bill.

"Only a snobby rich guy with a wealthy family would have a name like Loki Laufeyson."

He followed her out of the store. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

Jane looked at him. He was tall, had longish black hair, sharp features, and piercing blue eyes. There was something menacing about him, and she shuddered, but there was also something familiar. So she said yes.

They sat at a dark cafe. Loki was pleased with the results thus far with their conversation. Jane Foster was amusing to talk with.

"There is a reason why the poor don't enjoy the same freedom as the wealthy. They haven't the same educational opportunities…" Jane was saying.

"There is something in their genetic makeup," Loki replied.

"No there isn't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't…but that's about the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard."

"They require a wise leader to set them to right," and Loki sipped his tea.

"You are something. They _require_ a fair system to allow them the same access as everyone else without leaving them completely impoverished."

"You are adorably naive."

Jane winced. "I am no such thing. You are just some sort of Machiavellian draconian weirdo."

Loki inwardly smiled at her vocabulary and the ease at which she expressed her silly opinion. "If you like, Jane. But these poor souls would be happier if they had an effective leader."

She sought to change the subject. "So…your daddy is rich, I take it?"

His face fell. "Yes."

"You have daddy issues?"

Loki cleared his throat. "My parents are not something I really want to discuss."

"Why not?"

And he glared at her, and Jane shook a bit. "What of _your _parents, Jane Foster?"

"Dead."

"Pardon?"

"They're dead. Both of them. Car accident when I was ten," and she looked away, sipping her coffee.

"Oh…I am sorry…"

Jane shrugged. "It's ok…I mean, it isn't, but it's over, and I'm a big girl now."

"Indeed."

"So. Can we discuss your parents, or are you gonna go all-out psycho and knock the table over and punch me in the face?"

Loki smiled. "I recently discovered I was adopted."

"How recently?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Wow. How old are you?"

Loki looked away, hiding his smirk. "How old would you say?"

"I dunno…35 maybe?"

He looked back at her with wide eyes and shock. He choked a bit for effect. "35…? That's rather insulting."

"How? I mean, guys never really care…"

"I, Jane, am not 35. And I resent the implication."

She rolled her eyes. "What implication is that? 35 is a perfectly respectable age…"

He laughed. "I'm 34." That seemed to be a rather sound age to be on Midgard.

"Oh, for fuck sake."

"And how old are you?"

"32."

Loki nodded. He finished his tea and looked at Jane…he had thought that perhaps he would attempt to seduce her, but it was much more fun at present merely talking and enjoying conversation. "Perhaps tomorrow we can do this again," he said. "I don't know many people in New York."

"Ok," Jane agreed. She was having fun, too. "What's your number?" and she took out her phone.

"My what?"

"Your…phone number?" and she squinted at him.

"Ah…I haven't got one of those," and he pointed at her mobile phone.

"A phone?!" she was shocked.

"Should I?"

"Tell you what. Meet me here tomorrow at…" she thought about her work schedule. Thankfully, much of her work could be done at home. "About 2pm. We'll get you a phone."

Loki nodded, and stood. "Tomorrow," and he turned and walked away.

Jane began to walk in the other direction. She thought about the conversation. It had been fun…he was an odd person, but interesting.

Jane then froze for the briefest of seconds.

He had called her Jane Foster.

But she hadn't told him her last name.


	5. Chapter 5

_Friendly reminder that __this is definitely AU and OOC...re-reading this chapter made me realize just how much. Thanks to everyone reviewing/following/favoriting!_

* * *

"He wants an iPhone," Jane was talking with the clerk at the Verizon store. "Just give him the best and most user friendly you've got."

"What is an iPhone?" Loki asked. He was standing behind Jane, listening to her speak. She had a bit of authority in her manner, a hint of exasperation, but maintained civility all the while.

"You have got to be kidding me. Spoiled rich boy doesn't know what an iPhone is? Have you been living in a cave? Did you piss your parents off so much that they took all of your toys away, and wouldn't let you shop for new ones?"

Loki laughed at her. "No…just…ah…bit sheltered, I suppose…my parents preferred keeping me out of trouble as much as they possibly could."

"Um, yeah. That's an understatement. Jesus….I honestly think you're fucking with me."

Having obtained the phone and Loki signing up for service (the most extensive…and he used his limited magic to allow a false identity be readily accepted), they left.

"Shall we obtain a coffee, then?" he asked Jane.

"Sure…I'll set up your phone."

He watched her as she fiddled with the device, and was somewhat amused as her brow furrowed and her bottom lip was chewed into oblivion.

"There!" she exclaimed. "All done…and I have my number in your contacts." She handed him his sparkly iPhone.

"What do I do with it?" he asked, examining the thing. He appeared to be either amused or mistrustful.

"You, ah…call people? You surf the web? Take pictures? Proclaim your ideas superior on Facebook and Twitter, and gawk at beautiful women on Tumblr?" she laughed.

Loki looked at her quizzically. "Beautiful women on Tumblr?" That held his attention, and he played with the phone, apparently in an attempt to have it reveal said women.

"Yeah…or men, if you prefer…"

Loki then looked at her with a smirk playing on his face. "No, I am heterosexual, Jane…I've had the opportunity to test it."

"Have you really?" Jane was fascinated.

"Indeed, yes."

"At like…boarding school or something?"

"A bit," Loki remained mysterious.

"I had thought for a while that I was gay," and she adopted a bit of a thoughtful demeanor. "I was always less into those things women are known to, you know, be into…makeup and stuff. But then I realized that I just hadn't met like-minded women."

"My sexual preferences had never been in doubt. I merely enjoyed experimentation."

"Wow."

Loki laughed. "Wow? Is that shocking?"

"I've never heard anyone speak so flippantly about their sex life."

"Humans are too concerned with what is and what is not appropriate discourse when it comes to such things," and he sipped his tea.

"Humans?"

Careful, Loki. "Yes…people? Yours and my race…?" Joking about it should deflect any question.

Jane laughed. "I dunno…some things are private."

"Such as?"

"Lovemaking."

"Again, women employ such terms to attach some sort of emotive state to the act of intercourse."

Jane's face hardened a touch. "It can be emotional and sensitive."

"Only if you make it so…" and he smiled. "Tell me, how long do you desire to be held after coitus?"

"I have never heard that term uttered aloud," she shook her head. "You have a strange vocabulary."

"Answer the question," he persisted.

"I dunno…I never thought about it."

"Longer than say, five minutes?"

Her face fell. "Five minutes!"

"Do not tell me that you enjoy to be held _all night_?"

She blushed. "I…well…" and her gaze fell and she played with her cup.

"Therein lies your problem, Jane."

"_I_ have a problem," her eyes shot back up in a withering stare.

"Yes…somewhere between five minutes and all night is your problem."

She couldn't help it. She giggled. "Look, maybe I _do_ enjoy being held after sex…maybe it is longer than five minutes. But I think it's you who has the problem."

Loki leaned in a bit. "On the contrary, Jane…I have no problem whatsoever."

She was taken aback at his potent look. She was going to bring up the name thing that day, but thought better of it, and was glad. He could be rather intimidating. "No? Have you ever been in love?"

He smiled at her. "I have not."

"I'd call that a problem."

"You would."

"Being in love is wonderful, regardless of what genitalia you have."

Loki laughed, as a neighboring table got up to leave, shooting an annoyed glance at them. "Is that so? Have you had the opportunity to grow a penis and discover the wonderment of love while having that particular sex organ between your legs?" he paused. "Attached to your person…just to clarify."

"Oh my god," she rolled her eyes. "No, but I have read love poetry by men…love stories written by men…and they are usually passionate and profound."

"They are, as you say, passionate and profound because they are written in an attempt to seduce a woman, have intercourse with her, and leave within five minutes following the act," he laughed softly.

"Not really," she felt humbled and disappointed.

"Really," he nodded and downed the rest of his drink.

"Wait…you're British…" and her face betrayed some sort of realization.

"Astute observation. You are rather quick…we've only been talking with one another now…cumulatively…for about four hours."

"Shut up, Loki…no…but I've had some conversations with British men over the past few years…all similar in subject…" and she appeared thoughtful, as if some realization was dawning on her.

He shifted uncomfortably. Surely she could not have discovered….

Jane's eyes lit up. "Do you think that men and women can be friends?"

Ah…that question again. He thought a moment. Best say yes, it might arouse suspicion if he always offered the same answer. "Yes."

"You do?" she seemed disappointed.

"Yes, why? We are friends…I assume…"

"Yeah. But there goes my theory."

"What theory is that?'

"All British men are creepy pigs who are taught in their silly schools that women are sex objects and exist to please men," and Jane finished her coffee.

"I never said that I didn't believe _that._ I merely said that men and women could be friends."

And Jane threw her spoon at his head.

* * *

"Is he cute or what?" Darcy was at Jane's apartment, having a beer.

"He's cute."

"Then what is the problem?"

Jane sighed. "We're friends…that's all…he's a bit…I dunno…something. I don't want to date him."

"You've admitted that he's cute…"

"Yes."

"He's smart…"

"Yeah."

"He's funny…"

"In a really strange way…" Jane added.

"And he's crazy rich. I think that you need to rethink this, Jane. He sounds like a catch," Darcy shook her head.

"Not interested."

"Is it because of Joe?"

Jane swallowed. "Maybe."

"So much for being over him."

"Look, Darcy," and she got up. "I don't need to just go and date someone to prove to you that I'm over Joe. I need to feel it for myself."

"Whatever. Your mourning period is annoying."

* * *

Loki was with Jane at a supermarket. They were spending a lot of time together now, and he couldn't say that it wasn't pleasant.

"Why is everything packed in salt?" he asked, picking up a can of soup.

"For preservation purposes."

"No wonder everyone holds onto everything with such a taut grip here. They consume so much salt that it becomes part of their chemical makeup and they retain it all with vigor."

Jane laughed. "So…" she was packing the groceries in bags while Loki examined the gum. "I guess you don't have a girlfriend."

"Why? Interested in the role?" and he winked at her.

"No…but if you did, I would think that she'd have a problem with us hanging out."

They left carrying the bags. "Why would she have a problem? We aren't having sex…nor am I writing love stories to seduce you."

"I'll pretend that I'm not disappointed in the fact that not you, nor anyone else has ever written a love anything for me."

"No one?"

"Nope," and they reached her apartment. Jane took the bags and began to unpack them.

"Why ever not? Who was your most recent boyfriend?"

Jane cleared her throat. "Joe. Why?"

"Well…I'd assume that your most recent relationship was serious, given your age and what you've indicated as desirable things in a relationship…one would think that he'd be sensitive to your needs."

"My age? I'm not old," she said defensively.

"_That_ is your takeaway from what I just said," and he handed her the eggs.

"Ok…I guess I'm a bit touchy when it comes to my age. I had thought that we'd get married."

"You and…?"

"Joe."

"Joe."

"Yeah…his name…? Are you paying attention at all?"

Loki ignored this and went on. "And it still bothers you. The fact that he didn't want to marry?" He sat on the sofa and flipped through a magazine. "Why do you read this rubbish?"

Jane took it from his hand angrily. "I happen to _enjoy_ Scientific American."

"It's nonsense."

"It's science!"

Loki shrugged. "Joe was the one who ended it?"

"No. I did."

He appeared to be surprised. "You did?"

"We wanted different things," Jane was putting the kettle on for Loki.

"You wanted a family…house…iPhones…he wanted freedom to seduce women and engage in alcoholic libation?"

"Sorta…I mean…I'd like to get married, yes. And have a kid…" Jane poured Loki his tea. "But I don't need much, really…"

"Too much for Joe, apparently," and he took the cup she brought him. "Thank you."

Jane sat opposite him. "What do you want, Loki? You already have so much…"

Loki cleared his throat. "I'd like…" he thought. "An iPhone, a good friend of the female persuasion, a posh flat…and world domination."

"Jesus. You are so weird," and she laughed.

* * *

Loki entered said posh flat and threw the keys on the table. It was tiresome not using his magic. It bothered him somewhat, but it remained weak, and he thought it best to ration it, as it were.

What bothered him more was the fact that he was honestly enjoying Jane Foster's company.

A lot.

He had all but abandoned his thoughts of seducing her…now it seemed…wrong.

_When _had that become a concern?

Why did he care?

He shook himself and breathed in deeply. He should readdress that enterprise.

But the thought made him feel uneasy.

Unclean.

Loki grabbed his keys, stuffed them in his pocket and headed out. He would find himself a Midgard lady and pound her until she begged him to stop, while simultaneously pleading him for more…

And he did.

* * *

Jane was meeting Loki for lunch. She honestly enjoyed the weirdo's company. They had grown rather close in the past few weeks…and she now considered him a friend.

Eat that, British schools.

She liked that he spoke so frankly about things…that his views were concurrently archaic and advanced. He had a very strange way about him, about everything…and it was oddly refreshing.

She should set him up with Darcy.

Loki approached her table.

"Apologies, Jane…the taxi driver was an idiot."

"That's ok. I have no idea what I'm going to order."

Jane was looking at the menu when the server came over. "Um…I'll have the fried chicken and fries…and…how about a coke?"

Loki's turn. "I'd like this salad…" and the woman began to move away. "However," and he touched her arm. "I'd like it without the onions…and if the tomatoes are not cherry, thinly sliced…I'd like to have the dressing on the side, and…" he looked at the menu again. "No water chestnuts, please."

The server smiled weakly. "Ok…what to drink besides water?"

"Tea…but not iced…and have you any honey?"

"No."

"Raw sugar, then?"

She pointed at the sugar container.

Loki nodded. "Real cream or just milk?"

"Just milk."

"I'll skip it, thank you," and he looked at Jane. "What?"

The server walked away.

"Deja vu…are ALL British men _that _annoying when it comes to ordering food?"

"I don't know why, Jane, you have trouble ordering at all. Take the heaviest fried, most unappetizing thing on any given menu, and you'll order it."

"But at least you don't need a PhD to understand what I want to eat."

"I'd wager you'll need a sick bed in a few years time if you aren't more mindful of what you put in your body," and Loki sipped the tea just brought. "Can you hand me that sugar, please?"

He dumped four packets.

"And you'll be on dialysis with that amount of sugar."

"Barely masks the taste," and he sipped some more.

"So…what did you do last night?"

"I had sex."

Jane coughed on her coke.

Loki laughed.

"You did?"

"Yes, I happen to quite often."

"Do you have some sort of reputation?" Jane asked as their food arrived.

"I don't understand the question," and with a look that could have leveled the most accomplished of chefs passed his visage. "What's more concerning at present is that I cannot understand what is so difficult about assembling a salad. One cuts up vegetables, preferably fresh ones, and places them in a bowl."

"I hope you're not as discriminating in your taste for women as you are with salads. What is with you Brits, anyway?"

"I have very discerning taste in all things, Jane."

"So you mean to tell me that you desire a woman, and she simply agrees?" she took a bite of her chicken.

"Yes," and he bit into his salad. "Thankfully, it doesn't taste as bad as it looks."

"I don't believe it," she shook her head and ate a fry.

"If you like, but they are hardly complaining."

"How would you know, Mister-I'm-Gone-After-Five-Minutes-Laufeyson?"

"I think it's fairly obvious how I know they're pleased."

Jane looked crookedly at him. "Women _have_ been known to fake orgasms, you know."

Loki stared at her for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "Oh! Jane! THAT is amusing. I do enjoy our conversations."

Jane threw her piece of speared chicken on her plate.

And then she had an idea. A crazy idea.

"Ooooohhhh….yeah," she said in a throaty voice. "Right there," she whispered.

"Jane?" Loki looked at her with an air of concern.

"Oh my god, yeah…you're so…so…big…deeper, deeper…just like that," her voice began to rise a bit.

Loki put his fork down. He watched her bemusedly.

The other customers began to look at Jane.

"Oh…yes…you know I love how you touch me….please…don't stop…" and her breaths became more sporadic…she threw her head back and closed her eyes. "Yes…yes…oh god, yes…I'm gonna…oh god!" and she shrieked.

Jane then picked up her fork and smiled at Loki.

He laughed at her performance, and thoroughly enjoyed the rest of his lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

His flat was about as ostentatious as a flat could be.

He sat on a plush sofa, and stared out at the Manhattan skyline.

Loki had been sitting thus for a while, considering how he would act…

The fact that he hadn't been thinking about this at all in recent weeks was mildly concerning. He had been too preoccupied with Jane Foster and her silly company.

Her ridiculous opinions.

Her simpering self.

…and what a lovely self it was…

He mentally slapped himself.

What was _wrong _with him?

He should be attending to the business of getting to Asgard and seeing to exacting revenge. But his magic remained weak. He was only able to perform minor acts…

Loki wished that he could find humor in this, but there was too little to be found in terms of humor, and he sighed deeply.

Such is the plight of an impotent sorcerer spending far too much time in the presence of a mortal.

But, he reminded himself, she was a very interesting mortal, and, though he was loathe to admit it, his friend in a world where no one would think to befriend him.

No one would, in any realm.

* * *

"If you just took her out for dinner or something," Jane was talking to Loki on her office phone. "You know, maybe see if you like her…but don't be a dick."

"A dick? Isn't that slang for a penis?" Loki was paying for his beverage, and the lady at the register scowled at him in irritation. He smiled at her, "Thank you," and he thought if he weren't trying to preserve his magic, he'd wipe that look off of her face right quick.

"Yes," Jane sighed.

"But one would assume that if you are attempting to arrange a date of sorts between myself and your friend, a dick would be a preferable thing."

"Oh my god, Loki. Are you interested in hanging out with Darcy or not?"

"Not really," he replied into his iPhone. He liked the gadget. It was useful in a very Midgardian way. He had no desire whatsoever to become intimate with any of Jane's friends. He preferred to keep things simple between them.

"Aright, fine," she was irritated. "Are we going to the Met tomorrow?" It was Friday, and Jane had a date that night.

"Tomorrow," Loki replied. "Text me when you arrive," and he hung up the phone.

* * *

Jane was smiling at the man sitting across from her. They were at a club, it was loud, so all she could do was smile when he smiled, laugh when he laughed, and add "Hmmms," and "Really's?" when it seemed appropriate. She could barely hear him.

"Yeah, so then I totally punched the guy. What an asshole," Mark was saying in between songs.

"Wait. You punched a guy? What for?"

"He took my parking space. I told you that."

"Jesus," was her reply. This dude needed to be ditched. "Um…I'm gonna get another drink…do you…?"

"Another Miller Lite. And see if there are any pretzels or something…."

"Right," she rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar. How to ditch…how to ditch…what would Darcy do?

Flirt with someone else.

The music slowed a bit.

"Well, Jane. Fancy seeing you here," came Loki's voice next to her.

Jane whirled around. "Loki!" and then she smiled. "Thank god…you have to help me…"

"Help you? What is wrong?"

"This guy I'm here with…he's a nightmare…" and she looked over at Mark.

"You're here with a man?" and he looked over to where Mark was seated, swaying in time to the beat.

"Yeah…a date…"

"A date."

"Yes…" and then she realized that she hadn't told Loki about her date. "Umm…I was gonna tell you…but I guess…"

Loki smiled. "Do not trouble yourself, Jane. What is it that you need?"

"I need for you to flirt with me in front of him."

He laughed. "Well, the issue is, is that I'm here with someone too…" and he directed her attention to the other end of the room.

She was a lovely girl…long, thick, black hair…pale, with big eyes, big breasts, and even though Jane couldn't see it, she was certain she sported a full, round ass. "Oh…well, in that case…"

"How long do you imagine this will take?"

"Five…no wait…ten minutes? Tell your date that you bumped into a friend and you need to talk to her…boy trouble. She'll understand that," and her eyes sparkled.

Loki nodded. "Very well…stay here."

He returned a minute later. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait…don't we need to formulate a plan of action?"

"Follow my lead…that should suffice," and he placed his hand on her back and led her to the offending date.

Mark turned and looked at Jane, and his mouth opened slightly. "Oh…Jane, you took a while…"

"Ha, yeah…I just ran into…"

And Loki shook Mark's hand. "Loki, it's a pleasure. I'm Jane's ex…ah…boyfriend."

Jane blushed. "Heh, yeah…we dated…"

"Just over a year ago…and I was loathe to let her go. I wanted to marry her, but she is stubborn. She wished only to further her career…I wanted nothing more but to love her."

"Well, I mean…" Jane began.

"But she is so very lovely, is she not?" and Loki gazed at her with adoration. "So bright, and so sweet…everyone loves her…do you recall, Jane, when you met my parents in the Hamptons? They insisted that I propose there and then," and he leaned in close, his breath on her cheek. "And what would you have said, dear, had I done that?"

"I…" and Jane blushed, and cleared her throat. "Um…"

He turned to Mark, and wrapped his arm around her waist in subtle possession. "But no, it wasn't meant to be, and here she is with you."

Mark was dumbfounded. "Well, I mean, Jane is nice and all…"

"Nice!" Loki exclaimed. "Jane is a treasure…I would hate to see her in the wrong hands…" his glare was menacing, and Mark shrunk a bit. "It would be such a shame to have to hurt anyone who didn't appreciate her the way she ought to be."

"Um, look man, I was set up here…"

Loki turned to Jane. "Do you recall, Jane, that night we spent in Central Park, under the stars…we danced to absent music, and I whispered the verses of the poets, and you laughed, saying that I'd better find more potent words than those of dead men to seduce you with…?"

"Ha. Yeah. That sure sounds like me," Jane giggled, but was transfixed.

"And you laid your head on my shoulder, and we swayed in the moonlight, and I composed extemporaneously, and you giggled in your soft manner, the breeze brushing your hair ever so slightly…" Loki was looking at Jane in a way she was unaccustomed to, by anyone, let alone Loki. "And you swore to love me without reservation, without hesitation, without blush or chagrin…" he swept a hair from her face, and leaned in…Jane swallowed. "He's gone," he whispered into her ear.

"What?" she emerged from her trance.

Loki pulled away.

Jane swallowed.

Mark was gone.

"Oh! Um…right. Thanks."

"My pleasure," Loki replied, and laughed. "Well, Jane…tomorrow, then…I should get back…"

"Yeah. Tomorrow," and she watched him walk away.

* * *

Holy shit.

Jane opened the door to her apartment.

Holy fucking shit. What was _that_?

She now saw how he melted his conquests…Jesus…_conquests_….? She was talking like him now.

No, not talking…thinking.

Oh my god, Jane. Get a hold of yourself.

She rubbed her face in frustrated exasperation.

What was with this guy?

He was crazy.

He was irritating.

But, he was her friend, and he did exactly what she wanted him to do…although a bit too effectively.

And he was now fucking some gorgeous brunette.

That's ok, Jane. That's exactly how it should be.

So…why was it a problem? And she poured herself some water.

It wasn't.

No problem.

None.

She went to the sofa and turned on the TV.

Chick flick, now.

* * *

"So…how was your date?"

They were in a hall littered with ancient sculptures.

"Well enough," replied Loki.

"Just well enough…?"

"She was fine," and he turned away, looking at a rather suggestive looking statue.

"Yeah…?" and Jane looked expectantly at him.

"What would you like for me to say, Jane? She was as annoying and as ridiculous as any number of women I've met."

"Oh. So no sex, then?'

"Oh, no. I had sex with her."

"What."

Loki gave her a sly grin. "Of course I had sex with her. For what other purpose would I suffer her company?"

"But…" Jane was a bit disgusted. "But, doesn't it mean anything to you at all? HER feelings?" she paused. "Never mind. Clearly it doesn't," and she walked away.

Loki followed her. "Jane, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Has it ever occurred to you that some people simply do not become attached to those they have intercourse with?"

"No. Yes. I dunno," and she looked at him. "Maybe it shouldn't bother me, you've been completely forthright. But I am a woman, and it hurts a bit that you treat women so…so…I dunno…rudely?"

Loki sighed. "Jane, allow me to explain. She knew why I was there with her. I never gave her false hope. I never do."

"No."

"No."

Jane nodded.

Loki smiled. "Tell me…" and he turned toward a particular statue. "Why is _this_ of any importance? A man, sitting in the nude, posed in thought. Not a very attractive man, at that."

She laughed. "I don't know…I always think naked…it's freeing in a very literal way."

Loki's eyebrow arched. "Is that so?" and he began to follow her to the exit. "You always think in the nude? I have some philosophical volumes I'd be pleased to share with you…perhaps you might stop by and we can wax philosophic…or wax any other thing you fancy…"

"I'm fairly hairless, Loki. I am fairly diligent in my grooming…"

Loki coughed as they exited the building. "Really? I could use some help in that area…"

Jane laughed. "You could ski down your face. I'd bet that the rest of you is equally as smooth."

"Care to find out?" and he winked.

"Um, no…but I'd love to see your apartment."

"Indeed?"

"I've never seen it, and we've been hanging out for over a month. You've been to my place, it's only fair," and she waved down a taxi.

"I…well…I'm not one to entertain…"

"You always go to your…ah…to the girl's place?"

"Always."

"Address?" the taxi driver demanded, a bit exasperatedly.

Loki gave him the address and sighed.

"Problem?" Jane asked.

"Of course not," and though he couldn't account for it, it did seem problematic.

He sat, looking out of the window, and wondered at his unease.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki led Jane up to his flat at the top of his building on Central Park West.

They hadn't talked much, Jane too amazed that she was friends with someone who lived in such an expensive building.

He opened the door for her, and she walked in.

Light flooded her vision. The windows were enormous. She walked in, and took in the atmosphere.

It was, she observed, a bit much. There were a pair of white marble columns to her right, they stood on either side of bookshelves. The furniture was quite lush, pale green in color, and heavy dark wood furniture was to be found stationed among the sofas (there were two) and an obscene chaise lounge.

The floors were practically mirrors, they were so sheen…

Jane walked over to the bank of windows, her footfalls loud on the floors, and the sound all the more noticeable with the high ceilings and rather sparse furniture, and looked out.

Gorgeous.

"Wow, Loki. This is something."

"Would you care for some refreshment?" he was certainly out of habit in the entertaining area, but he thought that it was the thing to do…

"What do you have?" and Jane followed him into the kitchen.

Wow.

Wolf appliances.

Granite countertops.

Deep, dark cabinets.

Though everything else was remarkably bright.

"How much does this place run you a month?" and Jane slid her fingertips along the counter.

"Ah…I cannot recall," and Loki looked into the fridge. "Let's see…I have…water….I can make tea…I do have some wine."

"Is it empty? Completely?" Jane was behind him, peering into refrigerator.

He didn't want to explain that he employed magic to summon food (it required but little effort, so he used it occasionally), or that he seldom required such nourishment.

"I enjoy eating out," and he went to the pantry where he stowed his wine.

"Can't you cook?"

"I can, but only when pressed. Red or white?" he felt like she was hovering over him, and he was left feeling uneasy.

"Red, please," Jane went into the sitting room, and settled into the sofa. Jesus. She sunk half a foot. "We should cook together sometime."

Loki handed her a glass and sat on the chaise.

"This place is very bright…I rather thought it'd be darker…"

"Why is that?" and he sipped.

"Dunno…you seem the dark type…and no artwork to speak of."

"I am no such thing. And I have some art, I just haven't had the inclination to set it out."

Jane nodded. "Why are you in New York? Where are you from originally?" She had wondered why she never thought to ask these things before; they always talked easily, and now he seemed tense, so she thought she'd ask.

Wrong thing to do.

His face hardened a touch. "North. And I told you, I had a falling out with my parents."

"You moved out just before I met you?"

"More or less."

Jane nodded. "North…like, Canada? Aren't you from England?"

"Originally, yes…" fix this quickly… "We moved to Maine when I completed university."

"Oh," and Jane spotted "American Gods" on the coffee table. "Hey! Did you like "The Ocean at the End of the Lane," then? You got another of Neil Gaiman's books."

"I did…it was unlike most literature I am familiar with, though this one," and he looked at the volume. "Is much more to my liking," he took another sip.

"I loved it. The ending, not so much. But he is great," and Jane finished her wine. "So…why don't you want to go out with Darcy? She's really pretty, kinda funny…"

Loki sighed. He disliked this topic. "Jane…I honestly do not want to date your friends."

"Why?"

"Because…I have no desire to enter into a relationship at present, and if I merely had an evening with her, you'd resent me, and I would rather not jeopardize our friendship."

That was sweet. And honest. "Ok…it's just that I like her, I like you, and you're both unattached…"

"Matchmaking is an unattractive enterprise."

"How?"

"It's a meddling muck of dubious motives."

Jane looked at him a moment.

Loki got up to procure more wine. "We should eat soon…it's nearly dinner time," he said, reentering the sitting room.

"How did you do that?" and she took the glass.

"Do what?"

Jane sipped. "A meddling muck of dubious motives? All that stuff last night at the club? Are you a writer or something?"

"No," was his abbreviate reply.

"Ok…but it sure sounds like you are."

Loki laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Where's your artwork?"

"I can show you…but I don't think that it'll be terribly appetizing."

Jane laughed. "I want to see it."

Loki sighed and stood, put his glass down.

He led her down a wide hallway, passing a few doors along the way.

"How many bedrooms do you have?" Jane asked with a hint of awe.

"Ah…" he paused. "Four?"

"Don't you even _know_?"

"I'm only ever in one of them."

"But…but…"

And at the end of the hall stood a door.

Loki opened it and walked inside.

There was a bay window opposite them, and the place was much more messy than the rest of the apartment, though that wasn't really saying much.

Charcoal drawings were spread out on a table.

They were haunting, surreal…they looked like a fairy land…but dark… much, much more dark.

A castle.

A sea with a tall bridge connecting the land and a strange looking structure that resembled a really, really big football helmet.

The cosmos.

At this, Jane stopped and gazed upon it.

"Oh wow," she whispered.

"You like it?" Loki asked next to her.

"I love the stars…my job at Stark is temporary…one day, I'll work for NASA or something…and I'll study the stars in the desert."

"You love the stars…" Loki repeated, and he looked at Jane as she admired the drawing. He thought it serendipitous that she was the one he had sought out…she longed to study his home.

No.

Not his home.

Not any longer.

"Joe liked the stars…" she whispered. "But in a strange way."

"How so?" he leaned against the table to look her in the face.

"I can't explain it…he was selfish about them…about all things which inspire wonder…" Jane shook her head an shrugged.

She gently touched the star picture…some were more obscure than others…but the shading was nearly perfect, for even though there were only three colors to speak of, there appeared to be so much more…"They are lovely, Loki. I cannot understand why they aren't on your walls."

"Well," and he looked at the art. "I suppose I linger long in selfish pursuits…I think that it would be narcissistic in the extreme to hang my own drawings on my walls."

"_Your drawings…_" of course…and Jane looked around. It was a studio. How stupid she was! "You made these…" she smiled. "My god, Loki. Sell them!"

"Absolutely not. I am no prostitute."

"You're a prostitute for selling your beautiful drawings?"

"Indeed, yes…"

"You are so weird. People would pay money for these…" Jane looked once more. Yes. She knew that people would. Maybe not _tons_ of money, but then, he certainly didn't need tons of money.

Loki stood and handed her the star drawing. "Here. If you like it, you may have it."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely."

"Wow, thanks Loki…" and she took the drawing, and kissed his cheek.

He cleared his throat. "So…food…" and he set to leave the room.

"Actually, I'm not hungry…I should probably get going…" and Jane took the drawing with her.

"Oh…well, in that case, allow me to roll it for you…it's been treated, so it won't smudge."

Loki left to roll the paper.

Jane stood by the door.

She felt odd.

She felt closed in all of a sudden, and she really wanted to leave.

He returned with the picture. "I'll…"

"I'll text you tomorrow…thanks, Loki. You're place is lovely," and she left.

Loki stood there for a moment.

She had been very abrupt in her departure.

Their conversation had been different…not as playful….

What had changed?

He went through what had happened in the past 24 hours…

He sat down.

It must have been at the club…when he sent that ridiculous date of hers away.

Could she perhaps, have enjoyed that a bit too much?

And why did he feel uneasy at the prospect of her reacting thus?

He should ascertain what was bothering her. It wouldn't do to have her pulling away.

_Did you make it home safely?_

_-Loki_

Why was he texting her? She told him that she would do that tomorrow.

_Oh, yes. But just barely…traffic can be so fatal._

_-Jane_

Ah…she's being her usual playful self once more.

Excellent.

_I would hate to have someone administer life-saving techniques on you without me present…_

-L

Jane giggled.

What a incorrigible flirt.

_I need to go…I'll talk to you later._

_Jane_

Loki put the phone away and thought about going out, then thought not. No…he needn't engage in such frivolity tonight.

He picked up the book and began to read.

And Jane unwrapped her drawing and stared at it.

It was beautiful.

* * *

"That thing is hella creepy, Jane."

"It isn't! It's beautiful."

Darcy was looking at Loki's charcoal drawing.

Jane had it framed the very next day, and it was hanging in her sitting room, but she was toying with the idea of moving it.

"It's like, really, really, creepy. And you wanted to fix me up with that guy?"

"Oh my god, Darcy. It's not creepy. It's beautiful. It's haunting, it's…"

"The first indication of a psycho."

"What is?"

"Creepy charcoal drawings."

Jane laughed. "That's your opinion…but I think I'm gonna move it."

"To the dumpster?"

"No. God you're rude."

"What is with you two, anyway? And how come I haven't met him yet?"

"I…" Jane thought about that. Why hadn't her two best friends met yet?

Yes, Loki was one of her best friends…she'd be lying if she thought otherwise.

"Um…I dunno…maybe we could all go out and have a drink this weekend," Jane suggested.

"Yes, let's do that. I really need to see the two of you together."

"Why?"

"Because…it's weird, Jane. Here's this guy, you two spend tons of time together, you've said he was cute…he's like crazy smart, unimaginably rich, he makes you laugh, and he gave you a fucking drawing _he_ fucking drew. Why the two of you aren't married already I have no idea," she paused in her diatribe. "And if you say it has anything to do with Joe I swear to god I'll punch you in the face."

Jane laughed, but she was a bit uncomfortable. Everything Darcy had just said was true. "I'm not interested."

"And what if he told you he had fallen madly in love with someone and they were gonna get married?"

"I don't understand your question."

"What would you say to him?"

"Congratulations?"

"No…how would you _feel _about it?"

"I…" and Jane paused. "I guess…" and she hesitated. "I dunno…" and she didn't know.

Part of her thought she would be elated at the thought of Loki settling down, finding someone to reign him in a bit.

Part of her thought that she'd throw up at the thought.

But she couldn't decide if she would throw up because she couldn't imagine anyone taking on that daunting task.

Or if she would be sick because that person wasn't her.

* * *

And Loki stretched as laid out on his bed…

He felt his arousal stir, and he sighed…he loathed having to take care of this himself.

He closed his eyes, and began to see to it, slowly at first…

She was buxom and had full lips…they fitted so nicely around his erection…he sighed as she made her way over it…

And then she was on top of him…her warmth taut and her movement quick…

Loki flipped her over and settled between her legs…he slipped inside of her…and when he reared up, she had changed her appearance.

Petite.

Chestnut hair.

Olive, but fair skin.

Round, sepia eyes…

Jane.

He was startled out of his masturbation…he couldn't finish.

Damn.

He had thought that he was past this…

Evidently, he had been mistaken.


	8. Chapter 8

Right leg in, pull up slightly, left leg in, pull up to waist. Button, zipper, belt buckle. Obtain a shirt from the closet, take it off of the metal wire thing; right arm through the arm hole, left arm through. Pull up around shoulders. Button.

It was meditative, in a strange sort of way. He hadn't, not since he was a young boy, dressed himself. He merely summoned clothes as he required them.

But these past two months on Midgard had forced him to condescend to such idle pursuits.

He tucked in the black shirt into the black pants and went to acquire black shoes.

Drinks with Jane and Darcy.

He sighed.

And Darcy was supposed to be bringing some date of sorts.

Dreadful.

He went to look out of the large bank of windows and held his arms slightly away from him, palms out.

He was testing the seior…he did this at least twice a day.

He closed his eyes.

Yes…still there…

Yes…still weak…

He ran his hand through his hair.

Of course it was still there. Odin would not have left him completely defenseless.

He told himself that…and he longed to believe it.

Not matter how efficacious his ire had been, he yearned for the soporific thought that someone in Asgard cared whether he lived or died.

Someone.

Anyone.

And the limited magic which flowed steadily, meekly, sparsely, through him was his only proof that someone did, fact, care. He hadn't been left completely bereft.

Loki's hands fell to his side once more.

Had he been humbled?

Yes.

Was it enough?

No.

Because he still resented the monster under his skin. How much of who he was was a direct result of his being such an odious creature?

But Loki wasn't given to fits of self pity. Not any longer. He would not allow such weakness.

And then there was Jane.

He smiled.

She had tethered him to sanity over the past six weeks of their friendship, and he had learned to rely on her. She and her manner had given him a fresh tonic of understanding. And the fact that he had abandoned any seduction despite his attraction was proof positive that he had grown.

He enjoyed her company more than anyone he had ever known.

And that meant that he could never seduce her, for his reliance was steadfast. If she pulled away from him, he might break.

Though, he thought, not in the way he used to.

Not with fits and rage…all carmine and dripping with sick magic.

No…it would be a dark fracture. One littered with solitude and long passageways leading nowhere and soft hums of his mind ricocheting through the void…

He needed her.

He didn't like that.

But there it was.

And so it was, Loki Laufeyson had been broken, undone by a mere mortal.

His hatred for all, including himself, quelled in the soft spring of his own humility and her attentions.

Though it cannot be said that any suggestion of love was admitted to in his musings, he certainly realized that Jane Foster had touched him in a way that no one, not even Frigga, had done heretofore.

And that was something.

He left his flat and began to walk to the pub.

* * *

"What do you see, Heimdall?" the All-Father was standing at the precipice of the void…the long plunge where his son Loki had tumbled, had fallen, and where Odin assured that he wouldn't perish…but, perhaps, learn.

"Prince Loki is hale enough, my King. He has a friend."

At this, Odin appeared doubtful, "Indeed? A friend? Someone to concoct mischief with?"

"Nay. This friend is a good girl…she cares for the Prince, and he for her."

"A woman, you say? I can imagine his design…"

But Heimdall looked at the aged King. "Not so, All-Father. He is not attempting such things…he cares for her."

"Cares?" and this gave Odin pause. "Cares…very well, Heimdall. I shall return soon enough, I imagine. Alert me of anything noteworthy concerning my son."

* * *

Loki texted Jane that he was nearly there.

_Great. We are at a table in the back to the left._

_Jane_

He walked in.

It was rather dark.

But he spotted them, and he walked over.

Everyone smiled as he approached, and he looked at Jane…she was smiling quite widely.

"Apologies…I had thought that I had the time correct…" he began.

"You're fine," replied Jane. "Loki, this is Darcy."

Darcy shook his hand and smiled. "I like your hair," she observed, and looked at Jane with a suggestion of _He is wicked hot what is wrong with you?_

"Ah, well. Thank you…" Loki replied.

"This is Sam…" Jane began.

Loki took his hand.

And he felt it.

Darkness overcame him for a fleeting second…a jolt in his hand where he grasped Sam's…

Magic.

He let go as though burned and fell back into the chair.

"Loki!" Jane exclaimed, standing. "Darcy, get him some water!" She touched his arm, peered into his face. "Are you alright?" she asked, as he opened his eyes.

He nodded.

He looked at Sam.

He appeared to be just as confused as everyone else.

Not a sorcerer…but under the influence of one…

Darcy brought the water and handed it to Loki.

He downed the drink. "I am sorry…I cannot understand…"

"Should I take you home…?" Jane began.

"No, not at all…I am fine…" he cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Jane, thank you…" he said as an indication that she should let go of his arm. "Your nails are jagged and long and they rather hurt, piercing into my skin so…"

"I told you to get a manicure, Jane," Darcy said as Jane quickly let go of his arm.

She hadn't realized that she had had such a tight grip on him. "I don't need a manicure," replied Jane defensively.

"Loki thinks you do," and Darcy winked at him.

"Tell me…I didn't catch either of your surnames…" Loki said.

"Oh…well, Lewis and Miller, at your service," and Darcy laughed. "That totally sounds like a law practice, Sam…it fits so well."

Miller. Sam Miller.

A name on Frigga's list.

He had posed as Sam Miller the first time he met Jane…but, he supposed either it was a common enough name or she simply didn't recall that detail.

He looked at Sam. "So…are you a lawyer, then?"

"Yeah…sorta. I'm just entering in…"

"Jane…didn't you say that you dated a lawyer…?" Loki turned toward her.

"Um…two, actually…"

"The two J's. Jim and Joe," supplied Darcy.

Things were beginning to make sense…"I'll get our drinks…" and Loki stood, and took their requests.

His mind was moving very fast…

Lawyers.

Could he call Heimdall?

Would he be answered?

Jane's ex boyfriends…

Frigga should know about this as soon as possible.

Darcy's boyfriend…

His resentment wilting, his concern for his friend trumping all else.

He brought back the drinks and handed them around.

He took his own and downed it dramatically.

As he set down the glass, he looked at everyone. They were all staring at him.

"What?" Loki asked.

"What was that you just drank?" Jane asked him.

"Jameson's. A double."

"A double."

"That's right…though you have a point, a triple would have been preferable…"

"A_ triple?" _Jane gasped. "You just like…almost fainted…you should…"

"Slow down, man," Darcy interjected. "You'll hurt yourself."

Loki laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of handling my drink, though I appreciate your concern," and he stole a glance at Sam.

No…he was definitely unaware of anything amiss…

"Loki…maybe I should…" Jane appeared to be quite worried.

"Do calm yourself, Jane…I am well."

Two hours later, Loki was standing at the bar…his fifth double on its way.

"I can't tell if I like him, Jane…he hasn't said all that much…is he ok?"

"No…I dunno…he isn't usually like this," Jane worried her lip.

"Maybe crowds make him uneasy," observed Sam.

"Yeah…us three…we are quite a crowd," and Darcy snorted.

Loki returned and laughed. "That tender is something…he is a musician, you know…plays…ah…drums, I believe…banging on the thing in a mad sort of dance…"

Jane looked at Loki. "I'm taking you home," and she got up.

"Whatever for?" and he drank deeply.

"You're drunk."

"I am no such thing."

"Yes, you are. Come on…Darcy, I'll call you tomorrow," and Jane took Loki's arm, pulling it slightly.

Loki sighed dramatically…"It was a pleasure meeting both of you, but I am being reigned in."

He stood, and felt the alcohol's effects. Yes, he was a bit tipsy.

They entered the Manhattan air, and it sobered him a touch, and then the lightheadedness returned.

"Oh Jane Jane Jane…little Jane…you worry too much…" and he laughed. "So profound a metropolis…so many souls mired in contemplative wander…such tall structures hovering over us in grotesque watchfulness…"

"…and you're fine…" she giggled.

"I am…and the panacea Mr. Jameson offers is so soothing a potation…"

"This is how you are when you're drunk? Some sort of thesaurus?"

"Only the meek will admit to any concurrent opinion…" he stumbled. "Only the lovelorn any failure…only those whose potency has withered admit any consternation…"

"You're not making any sense," Jane observed as they entered Loki's building.

"Sense! Such an overvalued state! You'd do well to abandon it…" and he followed her into the lift.

"Sense is what I have, Loki. It is who I am. Sorta…"

It rose. "No…no…you are much more than that, Jane. You are…" he paused, and looked at her.

"I'm what?"

He cleared his throat. "You are my friend…my friend, when no one else would think to be…and that makes you a treasure."

Jane blushed as they arrived at the topmost floor, and they got out. "I'm happy to be called your friend."

Loki nodded.

He fumbled with the keys.

He wished he could just use his magic, but he was no so far gone as to do such a thing in front of Jane.

He opened the door and went in, the keys falling to the floor.

"I'll get you some water," Jane said, going to the kitchen.

Loki went to the window…

He needed to reach Heimdall…

He could just yell out…

And a glass of water appeared in front of him.

He took it and sipped.

"Thank you."

"Sure," and Jane smiled. "Well…do you need help with anything? Have you got any aspirin?"

"What?" his eyes rested on her face.

"Aspirin? For a headache?"

"Headache."

"Um…yeah…it might hurt in the morning…"

"What will?" and Loki swallowed.

"Your head…?" Jane felt uneasy…the way he was looking at her…

"My head is spinning, Jane…I fear that I'm falling…"

"You're not…you're on your feet…you're ok…" and she smiled.

"I'm on my feet…" and his hand touched her cheek. "My feet, situated beneath me…so much under them…" and he began to lean toward her. "But it is not my feet I am concerned about…" he looked at her mouth, and he claimed it in his…

The glass shattered to the floor.

His hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer…and Jane reached up to his neck in a tight embrace…he tasted her, sweet from drink…and some unique flavor utterly Jane…his tongue danced with hers…over and over, and she held his shoulders to allow her purchase…she was a bit overcome…his other hand on her back, and he drew her so close that he felt her breasts against him, her breath, barely there…

Her moan into his mouth woke him.

And he pulled away.

His fingers went to his lips, and he backed away from her.

Jane swallowed, and mimicked Loki's movement.

"I…" he began. His back hit the wall. His gaze fell. "I'm so sorry, Jane…I…"

"It's alright…"

"No it isn't."

"These things happen, Loki…alcohol does these things…"

Loki looked at her and swallowed. "I shouldn't have allowed it to."

"I kissed you back, you know."

"I initiated it."

"Yeah…but…I've made out with friends when drunk before…it happens…it's just a thing…"

Loki shook his head. "Just a thing…" and he looked at her. "You'll never trust me again."

"What are you talking about? It was a kiss…it doesn't have to mean…everything…"

He began to slide along the wall…and Jane couldn't decide if it was because he was trying to maintain a safe distance from her or if his balance was too off to move sans steadying help.

"No…but it means something…and you are wary of me and my treatment of women…and now this has happened…"

"It _means_, Loki, that you and I had a lot to drink…and these things happen…it needn't happen again," Jane masked her slight disappointment, and began to walk toward him. "Why are you so upset?"

"Stay where you are…" and he held his hand up to stop her. "You should leave…" he honestly didn't trust himself. He felt his core stirring when they kissed…though he would never force her (or anyone), he believed that, should she stay, he would successfully seduce her…he felt her reciprocation intensely. He needed to stop this before everything was ruined.

"Why?" and her voice cracked. "Are you…are you saying…?"

"I'm saying, Jane Foster," and he stood erect. "That should you stay, our friendship will be over, for we will, as you say, fuck, and then everything that we have will be gone. That I cannot abide, I will not abide, and I think that you need to leave."

"I…" Jane didn't know what to say. But she was suddenly struck. "I'm not leaving. And we aren't going to fuck. This will be a true test of our friendship. You are going to bed, and I am sleeping on your couch."

"What."

"Yes…besides…you might get sick, and then I can help you," she smiled and looked at him with anticipation.

"Nurse Jane."

She laughed. "Sure," and she shrugged.

Loki shook his head, he sighed, and his countenance softened. He looked back to Jane. "Well…at least now you understand why I am so successful in my seductive endeavors."

"What does that mean?" and she folded her arms in front of her.

"Well, I daresay you enjoyed it…your grasp was rather tight…I believe I might have marks on my neck from your frayed nails…you might have drawn blood…and your moan indicative of pleasure…" he winked.

"May I remind you…_you_ kissed me. And shut up about my nails."

"And you enjoyed it…" he paused. "But I am no monster..." he winced at the word. "I'll have the sofa," he said.

Jane went to obtain a broom to clean the mess and two fresh glasses of water. "Never let it be said that you aren't a gentleman."

And so it was.

Jane went to bed.

Loki slept on the sofa.

And neither admitted in the morning to the erotic dreams they both experienced of one another.


	9. Chapter 9

The light was piecing its way across the massive bed. Jane watched it, inch by inch, slink along the comforter.

Loki had kissed her last night.

He had been drunk.

She…well, tipsy.

But, she had kissed him back, and it was wonderful.

She couldn't decide if it had been wonderful because she had desperately wanted to kiss him, though she hadn't realized it, or if he was simply that adept at it.

She rather guessed the latter, given his massive amount of experience.

Yet she felt a bit humbled. Jane was sexually attracted to her best friend. Did that mean that they weren't then friends, because sex had, in fact, gotten in the way?

But they hadn't slept together, she reminded herself…just as she had promised.

Perhaps then, it was simply a matter of stubbornness.

Yet what did it all _mean._ Did it mean that they couldn't be comfortable friends any longer, now that this thing had happened? Did she even _want _to be his friend, since all she could think about was his hands all over her, his tongue in her mouth…

Stop it, Jane. Of course you want to be his friend.

But then, how would she behave when he acquired a girlfriend, which he was bound to do eventually? Could she be supportive and happy for him?

And did these two things need to be mutually exclusive? Was a successful romantic relationship fucking your best friend?

No, she thought…neither Jim nor Joe had been her best friend.

But they had been, ultimately, unsuccessful. Maybe had they been friends, it would've worked.

Jane sat up in Loki's bed and stretched.

It had been rather weird sleeping with his scent all around her…and the dreams she had experienced were graphic in the extreme.

Jane swung her legs over the side and got up…she pulled her clothes on from the night previous.

Loki didn't want to date her…he had made that pretty clear. He valued their friendship, and believed that everything would be ruined if they slept together.

Jane supposed that that was her answer, then. Loki wasn't interested in a relationship beyond what they had. He wanted to have sex with her, sure, but Jane thought that he wanted that from everyone, so she wasn't special in that regard.

She was his only friend, and she was precious to him.

That, she supposed as she left the bedroom and made her way to his bathroom, would be enough.

Besides, as she opened a tube of toothpaste, she wasn't in _love_ with him. He was her friend whom she wanted to sleep with. Totally different.

Jane finished and went to the kitchen to brew coffee and make tea.

The tea ready, the coffee brewed, and Jane went into the sitting room, cups in hand.

Loki was awake, and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Survived the night, I see," and she handed him the tea.

He sat up and took the proffered cup. "Barely…this sofa is not as comfortable as it appears to be."

"I offered to take the sofa, you know," and she sipped her coffee.

He arched an eyebrow. "And I daresay I'd never live that down. How I mistreated you by allowing you to sleep on the sofa… I can hear the conversation with Darcy now."

Jane laughed. "Does your head hurt?"

"No," he leaned back onto the sofa, and pulled up the blanket. "But I cannot feel my legs…"

"What?" that was an odd symptom of a hangover.

"I've been in this position for over 7 hours, Jane…my circulation has been cut off completely," and he smirked.

"You are something. I think it's _me_ who will never live this down," and she laughed. Jane swallowed and looked at Loki. "Do you wanna talk about what happened last night?"

A worried look stole across his face briefly. He didn't want to talk about it, not really. But, he supposed they ought to clear the air. To have something like that hanging over them wouldn't do. "What are your thoughts on the matter?" and his eyes fleetingly went to Jane's mouth…the dreams he had of her that night had been rapturous…

"I think that it was a natural occurrence, and that we shouldn't worry ourselves over it."

She had been so very eager…and he recalled that he had torn away her clothes, ripping them to shreds, and in that act alone, she nearly orgasmed…

He nodded. "I concur. I suppose we could behave as though nothing happened at all."

Jane smiled. "Sure. I think that that's probably best."

She had mostly been beneath him, writhing about, and he, asserting himself, keeping her in place. But then she wouldn't be tamed, and she forced her way on top of him…and she had tossed her head back, screaming her climax…and he had followed close behind.

Loki cleared his throat. "Absolutely…for the best," his arousal stirred as he relived the dreams from the night before, and rather wished that Jane would go into the kitchen or something so that he could take care of this blasted thing in his bathroom. "Well, what are your plans for the day, Jane?" It was Saturday, and Jane usually did something either with him or Darcy on Saturdays…Sundays she preferred to be alone, reading, cleaning, that sort of thing.

"I…well. I guess we could do something, if you like. I just need to get home and take a cold shower," at that, Loki looked at her confusedly. "I mean, a shower…"

Shit. The entire conversation Jane had been fantasizing about him…and she had felt herself getting warmer by the minute.

He nodded. "Yes, I'll…erm…I can meet you at the market. I need some things there," get her out so he could see to his growing erection.

"Great. In an hour…?" and she got up.

"An hour."

And she hurried out the door.

Loki went and saw to it in his shower, also rather cold.

He emerged and dried himself, sighing deeply.

This would need to be ignored.

He wouldn't suffer her abandonment.

He would merely need to, in his time remaining (however long that was), ignore this attraction.

Heimdall.

Loki recalled everything that had transpired at the pub, having been so utterly preoccupied. Formulate a plan…

Perhaps he should first discover who the sorcerer was, and then alert Asgard.

He pulled his pants on.

Yes, that seemed a reasonable thing to do. What good would it be to simply state that, yes, there was a malignant sorcerer on Midgard, but no, he had no idea who this sorcerer is or where he or she is?

He could probe Jane a bit…wrong word choice, his penis twitched at it…he could ask (yes, better) her about Darcy's boyfriend. Where he works, his family…it would merely need to be as covert as possible.

* * *

"Why is everything saturated in chemicals? If everything were already grown in an organic fashion, there wouldn't need to be these silly signs and qualifiers," Loki observed as he examined an apple.

"Well, there are a lot of people to feed, and these things need to be grown en masse, so chemicals are needed to keep up the pace of demand," and she threw some bananas into the basket.

Loki eyed the bananas and a thought of Jane eating one emerged into his thoughts…she would be slow and deliberate, and she would smirk as her mouth took a good bit of its girth…stop it now. "Yes, well, perhaps people should attempt to grow their own, then there wouldn't be this issue."

"And where, do you propose, in the city of New York, where hardly a single person has any green space to think of, grow these things?" and she eyed his long fingers as he placed a shiny apple in his own basket. His fingers, running through her hair, tugging slightly, his tongue gliding along her neck slowly, occasionally nipping a bit at the sensitive skin…

"A communal garden would serve that purpose."

Jane snapped herself out. "A communal garden."

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I know that you are aware, Jane," as he placed his provisions on the conveyer belt. "Despite your occasionally lackluster observational aptitude, that there is a rather extensive park in the center of Manhattan."

"You are suggesting that Central Park becomes a massive farm?" and she laughed at the thought.

"Why not?"

"Loki, you are funny. That would never work," and they left the market for Jane's apartment.

"I cannot see why it wouldn't."

"I just…can you imagine the chaos? Who would tend to it? Where would people then enjoy green space?'

They entered and Jane went into her kitchen, putting her things away.

He was helping her. "They would enjoy green space by seeing to the farm."

"You're such a strange person."

"You love it," and he smiled.

And Jane swallowed. "You want some tea?"

"Thank you, yes," and he went to sit on her sofa.

Jane was now very well versed in tea, and made it with speed and precision. She brought it to him forthwith, and sat with her own glass of water.

"Did you hang the drawing?" Loki asked, sipping.

Her eyes widened a touch. "Um…"

"No? That hurts, Jane. After you chided me so," and he offered a false forlorn look.

"No! I did…It's in the bedroom," she added a bit softly.

"Is it indeed?" he curled a smirk. "May I see it?'

"Sure," and she rose from the couch.

Jane led him to her room, realizing he had never been in her bedroom.

Loki walked in behind her, and took in the room.

It was fairly sparse, but the things inside were a bit different in style from the rest of her flat. They were old. She had carved wooden furniture, and an off-white cover lay on her bed. It was all feminine, in a very Victorian way, soft colors, soft wood, intricate lines…

And on the wall opposite her bed, was his drawing.

At first blush, it seemed out of place, but then upon further examination, it appeared to blend in with the room. As though it was a most natural of places for it; indeed, as though it had always been there, lurking, and emerging quietly for perusal.

"It looks lovely, Jane. I'm happy it found a home."

"Yeah," she laughed. "At first it was in the sitting room, but I moved it. It seemed woeful in the open…as though it needed the attention of one admirer."

He looked at her.

What an odd, yet shrewd observation…and indeed, metaphoric.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I am glad of it," and he left to see to his tea. "Tell me, Jane…how long has Darcy known Sam?"

"Um…" she sat on the opposite end of the couch. Keep a safe distance from him and his hands. "Not long. She is a paralegal at the firm he works at, but he's new…"

"Had you never met him before?"

"No, why would I have?"

"You have a draw toward lawyers, apparently," and he smiled. "And what is the name of the firm?'

"Wellington and Wells, and I have no draw. It was coincidence that they had both been lawyers."

Wellington. Loki swallowed. An alias he was somewhat familiar with. He cleared his throat. "Is that so," and he looked at his hands.

Jane followed his gaze, and now she swallowed. "Yeah…so. What are you doing tonight?"

It would need to wait until Monday at the earliest. Perhaps not until later next week. He was unprepared, and he would require time to spend with Sam…ascertain the extent of the influence and perhaps discern what it was about (though his capacity was so dwindled, he wondered at his ability to perform such a task).

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" and he looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Did you not hear my question?"

He looked at her questioningly. "What question was that?"

Jane laughed. "I asked you what you were doing tonight."

"Ah. Well…" he paused. He could go out. "I happen to be taking a most lovely woman out to dinner. She is quite bright, rather amusing, though not as much as she believes herself to be, and she is honestly a fantastic companion."

"Oh," Jane replied. "That sounds great. When did you meet her?" and she took a sip of water.

"About two months ago."

She looked at Loki with a hint of doubt. "Two months…"

He stood. "Yes, but if she doesn't hurry, I'll need to find another way in which to pass my evening. And she does tend to dawdle so…tarrying about in silly pursuits like reading ludicrous publications such as "Scientific American," it's rather annoying," and he smirked, turned and began to head out.

Jane was left aghast.

"I'll be back at seven to get you," and he left.

Wow.

He was a charming, ridiculous man.

And Jane's heart did whisper that she had been moved by him.

But she would stifle it.

And she looked at the time.

It was nearly five…she should call Darcy.

But she would be vague. The last thing she needed was to have Darcy's voice plaguing her all night to jump Loki's bones…

And the thought of doing just that made Jane warm, her head light, and her hands tremble.

Damn it. This was going to be difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

_TWO updates, to make up for none yesterday. Yay! Thanks to JaninaM8...she helped a lot with this chapter._

* * *

"No, Darcy, we didn't sleep together, Jesus," Jane was saying into the phone as she pulled the brush through her hair.

"What is _wrong_ with you? He wants you, Jane. Can't you tell? Where are you going tonight?"

"Dunno…he didn't say," she hadn't told her about the kiss, just that she had slept in his bed, and that he was taking her to dinner.

It wasn't a date.

Nope, definitely not.

But, what if it was? What if he was trying to romance her? What would she do?

She would fuck him within an inch of his life.

No…no she wouldn't…she would respect the established boundaries, and enjoy their dinner friendship date.

"Well, if it's someplace romantic, text me."

What the hell was a dinner friendship date? "Ok, I'll text you," and she hung up.

Jane looked at her wardrobe.

She needed new clothes, she thought as she cocked her head at her closet, willing something sexier to materialize.

Sexier.

Stop it, Jane.

She pulled on some jeans and a brown silk top.

She thought that perhaps she'd wear some heels…jeans and heels looked good together. And Loki was tall, over six feet in height.

Oh my god. STOP IT.

Jane observed herself in the mirror.

She didn't look bad. The top dipped just a bit, and she put on a necklace.

Then she took it off.

She put on some lip gloss.

Yes…that was good.

Jane grabbed a sweater.

Why was she nervous?

Her heart was beating fast…calm down, Jane. It was just dinner.

Just dinner with her best friend.

The bell rang and she jumped.

She swallowed and attempted to steady herself.

She opened the door in a swift manner.

Loki stood there with a steady look, his chin was down, his eyes immediately finding hers, his hands folded behind his back.

And he was once again dressed all in black.

But his hair was different…it hung more to the sides of his face.

Jane liked it.

"Hey, Loki. You like black, huh?"

"Black," he began, raising his chin. "Is one of those colors which is complementary on nearly everyone. And I feel comfortable in it," he paused. "You look nice, Jane. Heels?" He looked at her feet and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Well, you didn't say where we were going…"

"La Lanterna Di Vittorio," and he pronounced it perfectly.

"What."

"Problem?"

Jane swallowed, then smirked. "Ah, no…it's just that…well, it…am I dressed ok?"

He stepped aside as she left the apartment. "We are dining outside, so I think that you should be fine."

"Ok," and she nodded.

They went to procure a taxi.

And in they went.

"Have you been to La Lanterna Di Vittorio before, Jane?"

"No, never. I've heard that it's great, though. Nice atmosphere."

"Yes, I rather liked the idea of outside dining, and this place was recommended," he said, as he looked out of the window.

It was also rated among some of the most romantic places in Manhattan. She wouldn't be texting Darcy.

"It is a lovely evening…" and it was, for the middle of October. It was Jane's favorite month. "I love October."

"Is that so?" and he looked at her.

"Yeah…the leaves, the air, the color…it forms a cornucopia of crisp warmth, if that makes sense."

"It does to me…" and he smiled.

Jane looked at her hands. She longed to touch his fingers, run her own over them, direct them to her body…

"Well, that's convenient," and she laughed.

They arrived, and followed the maitre de.

The place was gorgeous, colors abounded from low hanging glass lamps, there was exposed brick and stone, pendants of plants, and soft music. They were directed toward a back corner, and they sat.

"Wow, Loki. This is something," Jane smiled widely.

"Well, I wished to repay you for your fierce concern for me last evening…perhaps offer an apology as well for my rash behavior and equally rash reaction to what had occurred between us," he was looking at the menu.

Oh. That made sense. "It was nothing. I was happy to be there for you," and she hid her face behind the menu, attempting to mask the well of disappointment rising from her bowels.

Loki looked at her. "It wasn't, and it meant a great deal to me," he smiled, very genuinely, and regretted that she missed it, as she was staring at the menu.

She was wearing a low rise top, and his glance stole at the slight cleavage afforded from it.

"Well, you don't need to apologize, we are passed it, remember?" but she smiled.

"How could I forget?"

And the server came, and Loki ordered a bottle of carmenere.

He then continued. "However, that doesn't mean that it didn't happen, nor that my guilt about it has abated."

"Stop, Loki. It's really fine."

The wine came, and was poured for Loki's approval.

He nodded, and the glasses were filled.

They enjoyed rather relaxed conversation until their dinners arrived.

"I'd like to spend some time with Darcy and Sam next week, if they are at all available," he said, biting into the mussels he ordered.

"What?" and Jane speared her lasagna.

"Yes…it would be nice to become more intimately acquainted with them."

Jane looked at him with a hint of surprise. "You liked them, then?"

"Of course. And I think I left a rather unfavorable opinion of myself last evening. I'd like to set it right."

"Oh…Ok."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't think that you'd thought much of them."

Loki laughed. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because you got shit faced and spent the majority of the time talking to the bar tender."

"Only because he was fascinating."

"Exactly…and Darcy and Sam didn't fascinate you."

He sat back and scrutinized her. "That is unfair."

"How?"

"I was new to the situation."

"So was Sam."

"And Sam and Darcy are dating."

"So what?" Jane was failing to see his point.

"Well, there is a certain comfort when one is romantically involved with someone. That is to say, You would be more accepting of Sam, since Darcy is intimate with him, whereas Darcy may not be as forgiving when offering opinions to you about me," that was an utter lie, but he needed to come up with something quickly.

"I…what? We have been friends longer than Darcy and Sam have been dating. I don't understand you."

Loki shrugged, and took another bite. "I'm merely explaining my thinking on the matter."

Jane laughed. "You are one of the oddest people I have ever met."

"And you willingly spend time with me, so what does that make you?"

"A glutton for punishment," and Jane giggled.

Dinner was over, and Loki looked at his phone. "Well, Jane, there is a jazz bar downstairs, and though I despise jazz, perhaps you'd care to indulge in some alcoholic libation."

"You want a drink?"

"Since you insist…"

He paid for the meal, and they headed downstairs.

It was rather dark, and Jane's eyes needed to adjust.

"Why don't you find us a table…I'll get our drinks?" Loki asked, and headed to the bar.

Jane went to a booth on the left side, and slid in.

She closed her eyes and listened to the soft saxophone playing in her ears. Why didn't he like jazz? It was so soothing…

When Jane opened her eyes, she saw that Loki was not sitting opposite her.

Jim was.

Jim…she hadn't seen him in years…

"Jim?"

"Hey, brown eyes…"

Ew. "Wow…how are you?"

"Great. How are you?"

"Um…I'm ok…" and she looked for Loki.

He was headed back, and saw Jim.

He approached the table, and placed Jane's vodka in front of her, and looked at Jim. "Hello," he said, not unpleasantly. The boyfriend from the airport.

"Hi. I'm Jim," and he offered Loki his hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Loki Laufeyson."

"Wow…that's quite a name."

"So I've been told," and he looked at Jane, and sat next to her.

"Jim…this is so weird…it's been so long," Jane began, a hint of discomfort in her voice.

"Well, yeah, I guess it has been…what have you been up to?"

"Um…I work at Stark Industries…I live in Chelsea…"

"Boyfriends?"

"Um, well…" and she felt Loki's thigh brush her own. "Yeah," and she looked at him.

"Oh… are you two together?"

"Two months," supplied Loki.

Jane's mouth fell a touch. She swallowed. "Heh…has it been two months already?"

"Darling, how could you forget?" and his gaze was steady on her face.

"I didn't…I've just had such fun…" and she smiled, pleased to be playing along.

Jim looked at the pair. "Well, you make a lovely couple…" and he held a touch of disappointment.

Loki's hand grasped Jane's.

Her heart stopped.

"I think so," Loki's voice fell a touch.

Jim nodded. "Your brown eyes, Jane…they are positively shimmering. You must be happy…recall our first date…?"

Jane swallowed. "Yeah…we went dancing…"

"And Van Morrison played, and we danced to our song. The dance that made it ours."

Loki's fingers tightened a touch, and his thigh pushed against Jane's.

"Brown Eyed Girl," Jane said.

"Yeah," Jim whispered.

Loki shifted. This wouldn't do. His hand left hers, and went to Jane's waist. He turned toward her, and he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to get rid of him, yes?"

Jane nodded.

"Please be prepared for anything…"

Jane swallowed.

He looked at Jim, and his mouth upturned. "Jane does enjoy dancing…especially in the rain, is that not so, love?"

"Oh, yes. In the rain…"

"And the way in which her clothes then cling to her frame…" his hand slid slowly from her waist, brushing the very top of her bottom gently, and rested on her thigh…his fingers squeezed it ever so slightly.

Jim couldn't see his hand, why was _that_ necessary?

"Ah…" Jim began.

"She is like a nymph, her abandon liberating…she always lets go of any reservation while engaged thus," and he then turned toward her, his look was keen. "And I am invariably transfixed by her beauty when she is lost in her frolic…such like a child, but more like a woman…" and he leaned toward her, and his lips brushed her neck softly.

Jane thought that she might lose it. Her pulse was thrumming violently…and now Loki's mouth was on it, and he certainly would feel her response.

Oh, god. How humiliating!

But please, god, don't stop.

"Um…I'll leave you guys to it…" and Jim got up.

Loki was adept at dismissals, Jane thought.

But he wasn't stopping…had he not heard Jim?

His mouth traced along her neck, rising to her face…along her jawline…he was nearly at her mouth.

Jane pulled away.

"He's gone, Loki," she breathed.

His mouth was an inch from hers, his eyes lowered to Jane's in suggestive expectation.

Loki swallowed. "Right."

Was he going to kiss her…?

He pulled away himself.

His hand moved from her thigh.

He slid into the booth across from her, and took his drink.

"Well…I take it that was your ex-boyfriend, "J-the-lawyer-number-one'?"

"Yes."

"Yes…and you were rather taken with him."

"At the time," and Jane drank her vodka.

"Not still?"

"No."

"You seemed to be."

"I'm not…why?"

"I can't really explain it, but you seemed rather lost in your recollections of your first date with him," he supplied, and jealousy…the covetous emotion which issued during their conversation that prompted him to claim her thigh, to kiss her neck, welled inside of him. Her scent still lingered in his nose…he had been so close.

"Well, I had been in love with him."

Loki swallowed and nodded. It's fine, Loki. She has former lovers, just as he did…it shouldn't bother him.

But it did, and he resented it.

"He's fine enough, for a lawyer."

Jane laughed. "You don't like lawyers, huh?"

"They are utterly loathsome creatures who seek only to fill their wallets at the expense of society as a whole."

"Wow. That's a strong opinion."

"Necessarily severe."

Jane laughed. "Why?"

"Because, Jane, they are utter cads who mire the entire world with paranoia, with greed, with rage, and with a ridiculous amount of self preservation tendencies…unnecessary and useless…"

"Tell me how you really feel," and she downed her drink.

"I believe I just did."

"That was a joke…sarcasm? I think you're familiar with it?"

"Oh," and Loki smiled. "I'll need to aid you in that area as well…"

"As well?"

"Yes…not only are you terrible at getting rid of unwanted company, you also fail miserably at masking your arousal…" and he smirked at her.

Jane's blush was intense. "Shut up, Loki…"

And he laughed playfully.


	11. Chapter 11

The keys were dropped unceremoniously on the table to the right of his door.

He loathed that he was reduced to such trifling actions as opening doors with keys. _With keys._ Good gods.

Loki closed the door, and rested his forehead against it.

His intake of breath was slow and deep.

His palms pressed against the door, and he slowly but surely began to knock his forehead against the wood.

"Stop," bang. "It," bang. "You," bang. "Will ruin," bang. "_Everything," _he whispered with a final thud much harder than the rest.

Not only would he ruin his friendship, he would likely ruin any chance at returning to Asgard, for Odin was surely watching, at least in passing, and he would write him off as hopeless.

Perhaps he was.

He turned and stood at the window.

He assumed his stance and checked the seior.

Pulse by painful pulse it meandered through him.

He gazed out into the city's night.

He didn't want to take over this place any longer. He hated that he didn't.

He hated that he wanted to call Asgard his home.

He hated that Thor was there and he was here.

He resented his false mother, clearly unable to convince his false father to allow his return.

Loki swallowed.

He could be here forever.

Well, a few thousand years, at any rate.

He desired no army, however. He longed for no vengeance. His mind was sad, for he had changed.

Loki went to the makeshift studio and took out some paper and his supplies.

Melancholic lines presented over the canvas. He brushed them with his fingers.

An abyss of a plane, a succor of black…grey, white…materialized into a face.

And there was no doubt who that face belonged to.

Resentment seeped into his cells.

He ran his hands over his face, smearing the charcoal over it.

She had been pleasant enough when they left the jazz pub. She was light and cheerful.

He had been relatively distant, for he was lingering on the episode with her ex-boyfriend. Loki had been positively green with envy, sick with jealousy. He wanted that Jim fellow dead at his feet, and Jane in his arms.

He was mad with pain at what was happening to him.

He got up and went to the shower.

He would go out, and find a lady.

Perhaps it had merely been too long…he couldn't recall the last time. Last week?

Yes.

That would set him right.

And after the two (yes two, he thought the more the merrier, the more potent the effects) ladies left, he felt better but little.

It didn't help that the one was petite, the other with chestnut brown hair, and both with wide, brown eyes.

He rolled over on the bed. A clock radio was on his bedside table. He had never used it in his time there, so he picked it up.

He examined it, and noticed an "on" button. He pressed it.

"…all along the waterfall with you, my brown-eyed girl, you, my brown-eyed girl…" Van Morrison crooned.

Loki ripped the thing from the wall and threw it against the far wall with such force that the unfortunate thing shattered completely.

* * *

It was Tuesday.

Tuesday.

Jane worried her lip in her office.

She hadn't heard from Loki since Saturday's friendship dinner date.

Or was it a dinner friendship date.

A date friendship dinner?

Oh my god, Jane. You are fucking losing it.

She hadn't made an effort to contact him, either…but mostly because he seemed out of sorts when she thanked him and bade him a good night. She thought that she'd give him a bit of space, they were spending almost every day together.

But she thought he'd text her Monday night after work.

No…nothing.

Was he angry with her?

She couldn't account for his silence.

Perhaps she should text him.

Why not?

They were friends.

Friends did those things.

Jane took out her phone and ran her fingers over the screen.

It was a text, Jane. A text to your best friend. Just fucking do it.

She laid her cheek on her desk and sighed.

She missed him, even though it had been less than 72 hours.

Her phone rang and she was so startled that she practically dropped it.

"Hello?!" she exclaimed.

"Jane?" it was Darcy.

"Hey, Darcy. What's up?"

"You ok?"

"Fine, why?" and she shuffled papers.

"Um…you sound…something."

"I'm at work."

"Have you heard from Loki?"

Her face fell. "No," she said, a bit sullenly.

"I knew it! You miss him. Jeez, Jane. Just call him…you guys are friends. I'm your friend, I call you all the time."

"Tell me about it. Did you want something in particular?"

"Um, yeah…you wanted to go out again with Sam and I?"

Jane's face lit up. "Oh! Yeah. That's right. When is good?"

"Thursday…Friday we have plans. That ok?"

"Yep."

"And now you can text him or call or something. Damn, I am such a good friend," and Darcy laughed.

"Shut up, Darcy," Jane said. "But thanks, yeah…" and she hung up.

She placed her phone down on the desk in front of her.

She stared at it expectantly.

She sat back in her chair and rubbed her hands over her face.

And if someone were to walk into her office and ask her how long it takes to fall in love with someone, she would say two months without hesitation.

Because no matter how much Jane tried to ignore it, she believed herself to be in love with Loki. At least, it sure felt that way.

The pain of his absence had rather confirmed her suspicion.

Maybe not, her reason whispered.

Maybe she wasn't.

Then it wouldn't hurt so much when he rejected her.

Not that she would give him an opportunity.

But what a wonderful two months they had been!

She had never had more fun with another person before in her life.

And she could almost anticipate his every move, sentence, joke, and look.

His fluid movement, so graceful.

His wicked humor, so biting.

His tone of voice, soothing yet commanding.

His art, dark and moving.

His language, dexterous and impressive.

And the way he looked at her, the way he would occasionally touch her…

…the way he had kissed her…

These things all formed a cocktail of delight for Jane.

She exhaled, and touched her phone.

Was he upset with her?

_Are you free Thursday evening?_

Her finger hovered over the send button.

Send it, Jane. Stop being so silly.

And she did.

She closed her eyes, and reprimanded herself for being so stupid about this when he clearly was not giving her half as much thought about all of this as she was.

Minutes ticked by.

Ten minutes later…

_I am free, yes…why?_

Bit of a cold response.

_…__Darcy called. They are able to meet us on Thursday._

Jane sent it.

_Wonderful! Shall I call later to set the plans secure?_

She smiled.

_Ok. Are you alright?_

Send.

_Fine, thank you. You?_

Jane swallowed.

_I'm great. Just working, you know._

She sent it. His reply took a minute.

_You require the distraction of a very good friend who happens to know you quite well and who has unlimited funds to see to your amusement._

Ah, there he was.

_What does my best friend suggest in terms of amusement?_

Pause…pause…

_Best friend?_

Seriously?

_Well, yeah. I mean, Darcy is fine and all…_

But she couldn't send it, her phone rang.

It was Loki.

"I am your best friend?" he asked, not even saying hello nor waiting for her to greet him.

"Well, yeah. I mean...I love Darcy, but you know…" she paused. "Loki?"

"I'm here."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he was short.

"You don't sound fine…did I just weird you out or something?"

"No. No, you didn't, as you say, "weird me out." And you call my manner of speech odd."

"Well then, what is it? And the fact that you just said "My manner of speech," well, let's just say I think that you've successfully proven my point."

"I've never been someone's best friend before," and Loki sounded different, a bit sad or something.

"Oh. Never?"

"No."

"Well, now you are…" she paused. "So…Thursday?"

"Take the entire day off, Jane. I'll treat you."

"Take Thursday off?"

"Yes."

"You'll treat me to what?"

A pause. "A surprise."

"Oh…Ok. I'll do that, then."

"Wonderful. I'll call you Thursday morning," and he hung up without preamble.

He was going to treat her.

And she smiled.

* * *

Loki set his phone down.

He was sitting in his flat. On the floor.

The entire place was in disarray…it appeared as though he had had a break-in.

His wrath at himself was acute, and the flat suffered his rage.

Cushions were strewn about.

The coffee table was overturned.

He had his drawings littered about the place.

His head fell backward onto the naked sofa.

He had missed her so much that he didn't trust himself to reply straight away.

He didn't understand what that meant, exactly, only that he had stared at her initial text for a while, trying to find a suitable reply.

He had wanted nothing more over the past couple of days than to hear her voice. To see her face. To touch her hair…

But he didn't allow himself.

He was not to be trusted.

He had looked up "How you know if you're in love" on google. And it offered the following:

You're addicted to this person. Check. My gods, check.

You really want your friends or family to like this person. Not applicable.

You celebrate this person's triumphs (even when you yourself fail). Hmmm. No. But not really applicable, either.

You definitely _like_ this person, and this person likes you. Check. See previous conversations.

You really miss this person when you're apart. Check. See flattened flat. See every other day for the past two months.

Your sense of self has grown through knowing this person. Check check check. Jane had moved him and altered him and allowed him growth such he has never known heretofore.

You get jealous—but not suspicious. Check. See episode with Jim. Though he had been mildly suspicious as well.

So, five out of seven.

Five points of seven said that he was in love with Jane Foster.

Five arbitrary points on the internet told him that he was in love with his best friend.

His best friend who just confessed to him that he was _her_ best friend, too.

Loki sighed. He looked about.

He hadn't eaten since Saturday, not that it mattered much.

He hadn't showered since those vixens left in the early hours Sunday.

That didn't matter much, either.

He decided that at the very least, he should pick up.

He waved his hand, and the entire place was pristine.

Get up, Loki.

He got up.

He showered and cleaned himself up in general.

He needed air.

Loki went for a walk, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He ruminated on all that had transpired during his time on Midgard.

And he thought that he could not have been better off anyplace else in all of Yggdrasil.

Odin, he concluded, had been right about something.

He loved the place.

He had once loathed it so fiercely.

But the Manhattan skyline beckoned his gaze upward from the sidewalk, and he stood in mild awe.

These humans, they weren't so bad.

There was something inexplicably grand in their creations…albeit rigid and dark.

He could've given them fluidity and color.

Perhaps they preferred their black and grey.

Their steel monsters.

And he suddenly realized what he was going to do with Jane on Thursday, and he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

_I never do this, (offer musical suggestions) but I was listening to Bob Dylan's "Visions of Johanna," last night, and I became suddenly aware that what Dylan was describing in his poetry was exactly what Loki had experienced in the previous chapter. I suggest you listen to it, for not only it is one of my favorite songs, it's incredible poetry. The version I have on my iPod is from The Bootleg Series #7. It's fairly rockin', and Jane, in this chapter, appreciates it almost as much as I do._

* * *

Jane sipped her coffee.

It was ten am.

Loki was due any minute.

She got up and grabbed her sweater.

Was she nervous?

No, not really.

Was she excited?

Yes.

Jane locked her door…he had told her to meet him outside, though he didn't say why.

She stepped outside of her building, and looked up and down the sidewalk for his tall frame.

Nope.

Not there.

She sighed and pulled her sweater on.

The bus which had been situated in front of her building pulled away…and then she saw him.

It was like the scene out of "Sixteen Candles."

He was leaning against a sports car…what make was it?…and had sunglasses on.

Jane smiled and approached the car.

"Wow. You have a car?"

"No…its rented."

"Oh…is this a…a Jaguar?" she whispered. And she ran her fingertips over the hood.

"Get in," he directed. "And it's pronounced "Jag-u-ar." There is no "w" in the word."

"Ugh, whatever," and Jane sat on the soft leather of the seat. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch."

"Where?"

"You'll see…" and he smiled at her.

They left Manhattan and made their way north, along the Hudson.

"So…what have you been up to?" Jane asked. They hadn't spoken much, even following their established plans, which was strange, and Jane felt it keenly. Having at least received at least a text from him every day for the past 60 days or so, it was weird going even a few hours without hearing from him.

"Well," and he paused. "I had rearranged the sitting room furniture…but then ended up putting it all back," he thought about the enormous mess he had made in his anger and frustration.

"Oh. Why?"

"I thought that perhaps the room needed a fresh look."

Jane giggled. "An interior designer, too?"

"I am well versed in many, many things, Jane," and he side-eyed her and smiled.

"I bet," she looked out of the window. "Did you go out at all?"

"Ah, well. Yes," and he cleared his throat.

Jane nodded. She didn't want to hear more.

The trees were coming into view slowly…they had left the metropolis and were beginning to make their way to more rural areas.

She sighed and smiled. "Look at these colors, Loki…I love the way in which the trees are peppered along the rise…"

His eyes closed slightly. "I thought you might want to enjoy your October and all of her dizzying hues."

That's right…she had told him about her love for the month and the color it affords. "That's…that's very thoughtful," and she smiled at him.

He nodded.

"So…where are we going? Do we have a destination?" and she folded her hands together.

"Olana."

"Olana? That castle? The artist guy?'"

"Yes…I have meant to go since I arrived in Manhattan…"

"Wow…" and she thought that yes, she had meant to see it too, but it was too far, too much…and she never did.

Along the twists and turns of rural New York they traveled, and Jane laid her head back on the rest, and watched the colors whiz by in a dizzying blur of vibrant color.

They arrived at Olana, and got out of the car.

"It's a fucking castle, Loki," she said, looking up at it.

The place was situated atop a small mound of earth, positioned such that it looked at the hills beyond, yet rested comfortably in the folds of the eminance.

They entered the castle, referred to as the "Cosy Cottage," and Jane marveled at the decor, the architecture, and the ambiance of the place. The blues were what Jane imagined the blue of Greece to mimic…the greens as bright as Ireland's landscape. The reds, so deep that Jane thought she spied something menacing in them, and the place was gilded in gold.

It looked like an emperor of some long-forgotten land's home.

They made their way to a balcony, and looked out onto the vista.

"He was a sickly sort," began Loki. "But he and his wife did travel, and soon enjoyed a family."

"Frederich Church?" he was the artist who had designed the place.

"Yes…and he loved the Valley, despite his sojourns abroad."

Jane held onto the railing, threw her head back, and breathed in the air.

Loki watched this, and swallowed. He quickly turned his gaze away. He thought that he might confess something to Jane today, but he was also not naive. He would soon be in deep with the mystery of the sorcerer, and he longed to merely enjoy this day with her sans any disruption or confused emotions.

He thought that she might, in fact, reciprocate, but he could not hope to want. It was too much. His heart was too full, his experience too virgin to any touch of such a pull of passion of the mind and soul. He was frightened. Not only of possible rejection, but of what he was; what he knew himself to be, and what he was becoming…so alien to how he had viewed himself. At this he winced, for he had never envisioned himself to be the blue fiend which lurked under his glamor, and berated himself for his seemingly endless ignorance.

"Well, shall we get our lunch?" he asked, and Jane nodded.

There was a small cafe on the grounds, and they entered it.

Jane sat and smiled wildly. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. And in a Jaguar, no less," and she looked at the menu.

"I apologize, my dear. They have no fried potatoes for you to enjoy," he observed, scanning the menu.

"That is disappointing," and her gaze fell.

He watched her brow furrow at the menu.

He wanted to reach over and smooth out the lines caused by her concern…to cup her chin in his hand…to move closer to her…and taste her mouth…

"I'm certain that if I compensated the chef enough, he'd condescend to frying _something _for you…oh, look…they have plenty of salads, Jane. Have you ever eaten fried salad?"

"You know, not many people I know would think to pay to have a cook make something on the fly simply because the menu is not to their taste. And you say you're not a snob," Jane laughed.

"I'll ask the server about the salads…" he had ignored much of what she was saying, having too much fun to bother.

"Don't you dare!" she whispered.

"Why? Surely they can accommodate…" and he smirked.

The lady came over. "Afternoon…did you see the specials?"

"We did," replied Loki. "But tell me, have you nothing fried for those who care little for their health?"

"I beg your pardon?" the lady asked.

"Of course, but you see, my friend here only desires fried food for consumption, and your menu is decidedly lacking in such fare…"

She cleared her throat.

Jane bloomed red. "It's _fine_, Loki…I'll have the turkey club," and she smiled weakly.

Loki's face lit up. "Bacon! How fortuitous!" and he laughed. "I'll have the same," and he handed the server the menu. "However, do please bring it to me unassembled."

"Excuse me?"

"If you please, could you bring me the sandwich deconstructed?"

The lady nodded, giving Loki a strange look.

Jane was shaking her head.

"What?"

"You are impossible. Deconstructed?"

"As I said, I am very particular," and he sipped his water.

"Annoying, but sure," and Jane laughed.

He looked steadily at her, a smile playing upon his lips. "And how did you enjoy Olana?"

"It was lovely."

"Indeed," and he looked out of the window. "It bespoke of an aged time, and utterly romantic in its tenor."

Jane was looking at him as he waxed rhapsodic. "Why do you speak that way?"

"Pardon?" and he looked back at her. "Way?"

"Like…like something out of a nineteenth century, or even older, British novel?"

Loki cleared his throat. "How would you have me speak?"

"No other way, Loki…I love how you speak, but it's odd…no one talks like that anymore."

"You mean that everyone has raped the language, reducing it to its most base means, and are wholly ignorant of what escapes from their mouths."

Jane felt a bit done in. "Well, I guess that's one way to put it."

"Jane, do not allow mere convention to dictate anything about you. If you have the ability to massage words, then do it."

"I'm not allowing conventional anything dictate, but…I was simply thinking that you went to some crazy…what's the word? posh?…school, and you excelled in all things linguistic," she was rather defensive.

"That's my girl," and the food arrived.

Let it be observed that Jane's heart did flutter when he called her "his girl," that she thought, yes, and I always will be.

"This turkey is a bit waxy for my liking," he opined his disappointment.

"Just eat it, for fuck sake," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

Loki peered at her. "And how is the bacon? Fried enough for you? Shall I ask them to dip your water in the frier?"

"Remember, they have no frier."

"Oh, but…people (he almost said humans), they do love money…I'm certain I can arrange something…"

"Shut up, Loki."

They headed back to the car. It was nearly three, it was a two hour drive, and they were meeting Sam and Darcy at eight.

The car hummed along, and Jane stared out the window. "Mind if I put the radio on?" she asked.

"Not at all."

And Jane did, hearing the end of "Crazy Love," by Van Morrison end (she loved him, even though he always made her think of Jim).

And a harmonica sounded, bleeding its tune into the car.

"Oh my god," Jane gasped. "Can I turn this up a bit?"

"You needn't ask," Loki replied confusedly. "Is this a favorite tune?"

"You don't _know_ this song?"

_"__Ain't it just like the night to play tricks when you're trying to be so quiet…?"_

Bob Dylan wailed through the speakers.

"I…" Loki began.

"Well, allow me to educate you. Bob Dylan is a poet. He wrote his best stuff in the sixties, when there was a bit of a revolution happening in the country…and then," Jane sighed. "And then he wrote the album _Blood on the Tracks,_ and he reinvented himself."

_"…__just Louise, and her lover so entwined…"_

"And this is one of those songs?" he looked at Jane.

"No, but from the same period."

Loki nodded. "What is it about?"

Jane swallowed. "It's…well. It's probably different for most people, but I think it's about pain."

"Pain?"

"Yeah…you can hear it in his voice."

Loki smirked. "His voice is not really something I'd care to listen to all that often."

"He's a bit of an acquired taste."

"Indeed."

"But if you pay attention to the words, he's describing a scene. This guy," Jane went on. "He's…I dunno if he's in love with Joanna or not, I kinda like to think that he is, but he isn't with her. He's with Louise, and I think she's just a one-night stand…but Joanna is who haunts him, and he's so obsessed with her, that after a while, she's all that he sees…"

Loki's turn to swallow.

Yes, he certainly knew what she spoke of.

Jane sighed and rested her head back. "And it's painful…he's in pain. And nothing matters, except Joanna's absence…Oh! Here's the best part…

_"…__the peddler, he steps to the road, everything's gone which was old, he examines the nightingale's code, still written on the fish truck that loads, my conscience explodes…the harmonicas play the skeleton keys in the rain…and these visions of Joanna, are all that remain…"_

Jane sung along, and heaved a heavy sigh at the conclusion. "He examines the nightingale's code…I mean, that's incredible, right?"

Loki nodded and watched the road in front of him.

Jane, or rather, this Bob Dylan, had successfully described his own pain over the past five days.

And now they were heading back to Manhattan. They were going back, and he feared that little would remain the same.

For Loki knew that the sorcerer would be needing dealt with, and Jane would be discovering things about him, and even though he felt as though he should explain himself to her beforehand, he wouldn't.

Because Loki Laufeyson loved her.

Because he knew she would despise him when she discovered the truth, and he honestly had no idea if his love, his adoration, his obsession, would matter in the end.

Yet not matter what, she would be his heart, and that would need to sustain him.


	13. Chapter 13

Her fingers shook as they massaged her scalp in the shower.

There were tears, warm and punishing, rolling down her face.

If this was what it was going to be like being Loki's friend, incessant visions, constant pining, then she should just stop being his friend. It was going to drive her mad.

Jane got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror after wiping it down with her towel.

She was a pretty woman.

She was smart, smarter than most.

And she had a great sense of humor.

She sighed and began to brush her teeth.

When had all of this happened?

After he kissed her…

No.

At the club, when he had helped her rid herself of that date.

He had opened her eyes to the tender and romantic side of him…though, Jane reminded herself, he used these things to fuck women, not to woo them.

Could Loki love?

He had told her he had never been in love before.

Maybe he simply wasn't built that way.

But Jane was, and that was what hurt.

Could she really be so heartless as to abandon her best friend, simply because she couldn't reconcile her own feelings for him?

Would she be just another conquest? A notch in the headboard?

She pulled on her obligatory little black dress that every woman is supposed to own, though Jane couldn't see why. Little black dresses. Whatever.

The thing hit her mind thigh, and dipped low in the back, though her front was fairly covered. It sported three quarter length sleeves, and held a bit of whimsy, as the skirt flowed a bit.

She decided to pull her hair up…something she hardly ever did…mostly because her mane covered the plunge in the back of her dress.

There.

All set.

She looked in her closet for a jacket.

She smiled as she spotted something she hadn't worn in years.

Her black leather jacket.

Goddammit Jane, you are gonna look bad ass.

She swung it over her shoulders and pulled her arms through.

Jane smiled to herself…she wasn't certain why she wanted to look this way (hair pulled up, black dress, black jacket), but there it was and she felt great.

She arrived at the club (it was not a dance club in the most traditional of senses, more for a bit of an older crowd), and spotted Loki already there with Sam and Darcy.

She went over to the trio and smiled.

"Hot damn, Jane. You look great," observed Darcy.

"Thanks…thought I'd do something different with my hair," and she smiled at Loki.

His gaze was deliberate, and he nodded. "Very nice, Jane. As I said, black is a most flattering color."

Jane rolled her eyes and took off her coat, laying it on the back of the barstool.

Loki swallowed his gasp as he observed the soft olive skin of her back…the dress fell rather far…and her shoulder blades as they rippled the expanse of bare derma.

He tore his eyes from her, willing to look at something else.

"So…Sam…" Loki began. "You were saying that your firm is being bought out?"

"Yeah…Jane…I wanted to tell you," Darcy began.

"Oh! Listen!" exclaimed Jane. "G Love & Special Sauce! I need to dance…" and she looked at Loki, who creased his brow. "Ok…Darcy…come on…" and she took Darcy's hand.

"Why do you love all of this old shit? They should be playing Usher…he's fierce," Darcy observed.

"G Love & Special Sauce is fucking awesome," Jane finished as she led Darcy out to dance.

At the conclusion, they headed back.

"…and that song is only a few years old. I dunno what your problem is," Jane was saying.

She stood next to where Loki was sitting and downed her drink, then ordered another.

"Anyway, Jane…I meant to tell you…um…" Darcy appeared to be quite nervous.

"What is it, Darcy?" and another vodka slid down Jane's throat.

"It's Joe."

Loki's head snapped to Darcy.

Jane almost fell from her reaction. "What's Joe?"

"The firm taking over ours…"

Jane was a bit stupefied. "Joe's firm…?"

At that moment, she felt fingers on her back…familiar ones…

She turned, and there was Joe, in all of his menacing glory, looking at Jane.

"Joe!"

Loki's back tightened. He slid off of his chair to meet the dreaded ex-boyfriend.

He turned, and his eyes beheld the visage of the sorcerer.

Joe's gaze fell on Loki, and immediately felt the tug of kind…Loki could see it in his reaction.

_Get Jane away from here…_

He wouldn't shake his hand, he knew what would happen should he do that…

"Joe," Jane was saying. "This is Loki…you know Darcy and Sam…"

Joe nodded. "Jane…" he cooed. "It's been too long…why don't we find someplace to sit and catch up…"

"Why?" Jane thought he was acting weird. He had always been an odd guy, but never possessive, and so utterly creepy. And why didn't he shake Loki's hand?

"Unfortunately, _Joe,_" Loki began. "Jane has agreed to dance the next with me…so do have a seat…enjoy some libation courtesy of me…" and he threw a $50 bill on the bar.

And Loki led Jane out onto the dance floor.

"Tangerine" by Led Zeppelin was playing.

Loki wrapped his hand around Jane's waist and took her right hand in his, pulling her close.

_Tangerine, Tangerine, Living reflection from a dream; _

_I was her love, she was my queen, And now a thousand years between…_

His thumb was touching the skin of her back…and he rubbed it softly. He felt her muscles taut at the friction, and he swallowed, resting his cheek on the top of her head, and closing his eyes. Jane's face was close against his shoulder…his soft shirt was thin, so thin that she felt the heat from him overpower her senses…

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his back in order to eliminate any space between them, and she situated her legs so that she could feel the press of his thigh between them…hitting her in just the right spot…her eyelids fluttered, and she felt warm.

Loki's hand moved up to take in the whole of her bare back…and it caressed her velvet skin…his fingertips traced her spine softly. Jane pressed even closer…

Loki led her to the far wall…and pushed her against it…

"Do not trust Joe, Jane…" he whispered in her ear…his hands were now on her hips, running down her thigh, directing her right leg in a small wrap around him.

Jane's breath hitched.

His hair was tickling her neck…her hands went to his chest…"Why?" though she wasn't pushing him away, rather, she began to rub her hands in circles.

"He is dangerous…" and his face moved toward hers, his mouth brushing her cheek…his hands slowly creeping up her body…"Stay away from him."

"He's not…" she whispered back…and the alcohol made her bold…she moved her hands so that they took hold of his ass, and she pulled him close…she felt the desire to keep him physically near her, and her blood gushed along, pulse pounding…sweat pearling…

Her action caused him to place his palms on either side of her to avoid falling into her, she was so forceful in her manner. "Jane…he is…and I…"

"What…?" and her eyes sought what she coveted…she had nearly claimed his mouth…

But Loki ended it.

He stepped away.

"I need air," he declared.

And Jane looked at him…he was pale, much more pale than usual, his brow trickled sweat, and his hands shook.

"Loki?"

But he left.

Fuck.

She wondered if she had started something there…she was pretty drunk, so there was that…but she berated herself for her presumption and peeled herself from the wall.

* * *

Loki went outside.

His lungs were filled with the crisp air of October, coupled with a nice side of Manhattan smog.

He rubbed his face.

Joe.

Joe was the sorcerer…and he couldn't leave Jane alone for long…

But he needed to get out of there…he almost took her there against that wall.

It all made sense now…

The Sam Miller he visited had been the wrong one.

Jane had been the intended victim, and when he had visited her the first time, she hadn't met Joe yet…

The second time, he must've been too distracted in trying to seduce her to notice the faint magical influence.

By their third meeting, they had broken up…

But why? Why had Joe left her?

Had she been close to discovering him?

Had he used her all that he could?

Was it possible that this "Joe" had grown to care for Jane, and he thought he was endangering her by continuing their relationship?

Loki wasn't certain, and it didn't really matter, anyway. The point was, was that he now knew who he was, he would call Heimdall, and would get Jane out of the pub.

He ran around back to the alley, and looked up at the sky.

He looked around quickly, tossed his head back, and screamed, "Heimdall!"

He waited for a moment for some indication that he had been heard.

Nothing.

_"__HEIMDALL!"_

Nothing.

Loki swallowed, and ran his hand through his hair, his brow furrowed in worry and agitation.

Was he being ignored?

Could they hear him?

His eyes scanned the canopy of the starless night, the pixels too obscured by the lights of the metal giants of Manhattan.

His hands had not ceased their flutter…

Get Jane.

They were not hearing him, or they were ignoring him, or they simply didn't care, and weren't paying attention at all.

_Get Jane_, as he walked around to the front to the entrance once more,_ get her, bring her back to his flat…keep her safe…_

Loki went inside.

He walked over to Darcy and Sam…

Darcy's face was ridden with anxiety.

Sam's face was vacant, as though he was staring at an unseeable something.

Magical influence.

"Darcy?" Loki said to her.

"Oh, Loki…something…"

"Where's Jane?"

Darcy looked at him.

She looked back at Sam, who by this time was beginning to drool a bit…

"He needs a doctor, Loki…I dunno what's wrong…" Darcy went to take Sam's arm.

"Where's Jane, Darcy?"

And Loki turned his attention to Sam…he placed his palm on Sam's forehead…and suddenly his eyes focused…

"Joe…Darcy…Joe…he's not right…" Sam was saying.

Loki faced Darcy. "Where. Is. Jane."

"I dunno…" and a tear escaped her eye. "I dunno…she was talking with Joe. She started to push him away…and then Sam started coughing, and he went into this weird funk, and when I turned, they were gone."

Loki closed his eyes.

Joe had Jane.

Joe knew that Loki was a weakened sorcerer, for any decent sorcerer could detect another's aptitude. Whether Joe knew that Loki was Loki, the Prince of Asgard, the greatest sorcerer in the Nine (however impotent he currently was), he didn't know.

But he was introduced as Loki…

He must act quickly.

The energy expended to aid Sam wasn't much…that told him that Joe's magical acumen was likely not profound.

He had been attracted to the name "Wellington," an old trick among magic wielders, and usually indicative of a novice. Perhaps there were multiple sorcerers on Midgard...perhaps they were all conspiring...

"Darcy," Loki began. "What is the address for your office?"

And Darcy gave it to him.

Loki left.

He knew that Joe wanted him to follow, he wouldn't have taken Jane otherwise. So the most obvious place was his office.

He had been chasing this man for the better part of a decade.

And now he was about to catch him.

And likely lose everything else.


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't that he had forced her to follow him.

Jane had felt as though it was a necessary thing to do…talk with Joe frankly about things.

Closure and such.

"But I don't understand why we are at your office," Jane was still feeling some of the effects of the vodka, and hadn't protested enough this seemingly ridiculous setting.

"Because I think it'd be best to have as neutral a place as possible," returned Joe, and he poured out a drink for him and for Jane.

She shrugged. Whatever.

She sipped her drink and looked at her ex.

He wasn't as nearly as good looking as she remembered.

He had this look about him…there was no joy. Jane had always thought that his demeanor was indicative of intensity, of an underlying passion. But looking upon him with fresh eyes, he appeared to be more angry than intense, more menacing than passionate; and a face, carved with sharp features, laughing eyes, and a soft voice to accompany it materialized before her mind's eye, and she couldn't decide if she was now blinded by her love for Loki or that she had been blinded before by her love for Joe.

Jane seemed to be doomed to blindness.

She relinquished her self effacement and drew a deep breath. "Joe, look…I'm not sorry about what happened. I'm pretty happy, and though I regret hurting you, it really was for the best."

"Jane, do you honestly think that you left me? Nothing happened between us that I didn't mean to happen," and he leered at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about? I broke up with you," she insisted.

He chuckled and turned away. "If you insist, Jane. But I remember things differently…" and he paused. "Tell me. How well do you know Loki?"

"What?"

"How well," and he looked back. "Do you know Loki?"

"He's…" she swallowed. "He's my best friend," she finished softly.

The office seemed suddenly darker.

The leather of the furniture holding a supple secret.

And they were high in the air…at least thirty floors up, though the moon remained behind her cloak of cloud and pollution, despite her attempts to escape, and the lighting barely illuminated what was directly in front of Jane.

She suddenly felt trapped, and she backed away a touch.

"Your best friend?"

"Yes," her hand found a chair, and she steadied herself. "Why?"

"Because, Jane, he disbelieves my ability to secure friendship," Loki's voice sounded behind her.

Joe turned.

Jane sighed, and she was overcome with relief.

Loki was there, and everything would be alright.

"Loki…" began Joe.

Loki sauntered further into the room, and appeared to be only mildly interested in what was transpiring before him. "Hello, _Joe…_I have been looking for you for quite some time."

"What?" Jane asked, confused.

But Loki didn't answer. "You have eluded me for many years now, and I think that your time is up."

"Who are you?" asked the sorcerer. He was quite calm, and obviously interested in Loki. "You are quite insouciant, given the situation."

"I am Loki Laufeyson," and he folded his arms in front of him.

"So I had heard…" and Joe traced his fingers along the mouth of the glass. "But your power, it is quite weak. If you are looking to join me…"

"Join you?" Loki laughed. "My dear fellow, you couldn't be more mistaken. I mean to kill you."

"What the _fuck _is going on here?!" Jane exclaimed. "Kill him? Loki! What are you talking about?"

"Stand back Jane," Loki returned. He wasn't looking at her, his gaze fixed on Joe.

Joe laughed. "_Kill _me. Do you know who I am? I have lived for hundreds of years, I have killed hundreds of people, and I have performed more magic than you could ever hope to comprehend."

Jane began to laugh herself, but a nervous, unsettled laughter. "Joe, what have you been drinking?"

"I would advise that you rethink your assumptions," and Loki picked up a pen. "It reminds me of this pen…" he began. "On the surface, it appears to be a capable writing instrument, but what it hides in its depths, whether it has much ink inside or not, cannot be discovered with the naked eye."

"Please tell me what's going on…!" Jane yelled.

"Poor Jane," Joe looked at her. "So naive…it was fun, wasn't it, love?"

Loki's face hardened, and he began to concoct a plan to deal with the situation.

"What?" Jane asked.

"It is unfortunate, dear, that I shall need to take your life…" and Joe's hand raised and lowered in Jane's direction before Loki knew what had happened.

She fell in a heap as the blue light filled the dense room.

Loki closed his eyes.

He reacted immediately thereafter, and charged at Joe, pen in hand, and stuck it in his neck.

The blood seeped oozing, covering Loki's hand.

He went to Jane.

He checked her pulse.

Nothing.

For a mere blink of time, he considered using what little magic he had to murder the sorcerer, who was now dealing, rather poorly, with his neck.

But that was fleeting.

He took his hands, and lowered them over Jane's heart.

Green luminescence poured over her…

…her heart began to thrum once more.

He covered her in a shield of magic.

And that was that.

The seior…it was laughing as it used its might…he would need some time to regenerate.

Time he didn't have.

He stood and turned toward Joe.

Joe, whose appearance had altered.

He had a full beard, and was a few inches taller. His eyes nearly glowed their inky rancor.

"Who are you?" he said in a strange accent.

And Loki smirked. "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, I am the greatest sorcerer in the Nine. And you would do well to run."

"Your magic is gone…"

"But I am under the protection of Odin. Of Thor and Frigga. And you should run."

Joe laughed heartily….

* * *

Odin was watching it all with Heimdall.

"He loves that mortal, Heimdall. He depleted his magic to save her," Odin sounded humbled.

"He does, my King. The Prince loves her."

Odin smiled and raised his chin. He was warmed by his son's words of confidence that his father would protect him. "And so," his voice boomed. "Loki Odinson, you have proven yourself and your valor. You have shown evidence of tenderness. You are my son. You are now the sorcerer you have been denied. You are true, and I return to you your magic, and you will be welcome in Asgard…"

* * *

…and a collision was to be heard.

A supersonic travel of atoms all making way to their owner.

And they found him.

Loki was overcome.

His hair whipped about from the zeal of the particles.

His armor appeared.

Light flooded all around him.

And his helmet materialized on his head.

He stood there in impressive opulence.

Joe looked at him, mouth agape.

Loki, now fully realizing what had happened, smiled, and looked at Joe.

"As I said, I am a Prince of Asgard, and the greatest sorcerer in the Nine. And now I am sending you to be dealt with the wrath of Odin."

With a swift movement, he sent him to Asgard in shackles.

He touched his armor, a skin so forgotten.

He took off his helmet, and examined it.

Loki swallowed. "Loki Odinson," he said.

He smiled.

And then he turned toward Jane.

He lifted the shield.

And Jane Foster looked at him, completely dumbfounded. "What the fuck was that? What the fuck are you wearing?" she stood up. "Who the _fuck are you?_"

Loki wasn't certain how to begin. "I…how much did you just hear?"

"I heard you call yourself a prince and a sorcerer. I was blinded by a bright light…but then I think I had been knocked unconscious…because all of a sudden you were in that costume…" Jane's voice caught. "I don't understand…where is Joe? What's going on, Loki?" she paused. "And what is with that fucking helmet?"

His look was affronted. "This helmet, Jane, was forged in magic by the Light Elves of Alfheim. You shouldn't speak so offensively with regard to it."

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry," her voice dripped sarcasm. "Are you completely insane? Is this some sort of fucked up cosplay? Where the fuck is Joe?" and she stood now, swallowing her emotion.

"Joe has been sent to Asgard to see Queen Frigga and determine his fate. There might be more sorcerers needing dealt with," and Loki turned and set his helmet on a leather chair. "So I'll likely be here for a short while longer to see to them."

"What."

He faced her. "Jane, I think you need to sit."

"I'm not fucking sitting! Fuck you! Put your other fucking clothes on, stop acting like a fucking psycho and tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!" and she swayed a bit and her hand went to her forehead.

Loki was immediately in front of her and he handed her a glass of water.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered.

"Magic," he replied.

And Jane was now affected, and she fainted.

He caught her in his arms, and lowered her to the floor.

"Jane…" nothing. "Jane!" Nope. He threw the water in her face.

She sat up coughing. "What the hell?!"

And then he waved his hand in front of her and she was dry once more. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," she said, clambering to her feet. "My best friend is like a magician or something and he's completely insane, but I'm fine."

"Sorcerer," and Loki got up and looked at her in slight desperation. "Jane, I would like to explain."

"Semantics. And you had better fucking explain yourself," she pointed at him.

"Sit down."

Jane glared at him, but swallowing, she thought that yes, this was going to be weird. She had better sit. And she did. "Go."

Loki sighed heavily.

He waved his hand in front of him and his Midgard clothes reappeared in all of their raven comfort.

Jane gasped.

"What do you know of Norse mythology, Jane?"

"Where did you clothes go?"

"Away. Are you familiar with the stories at all?"

She blinked. "I…just a little…" and her face registered awareness. "Hang on. Loki…god of mischief…" she squinted her eyes and suddenly laughed. "Oh my god. Are you trying to tell me that you're the god of mischief? That you're god? Or a god..?" then she became serious. "Loki, you're not well, I can get you help." She was always falling for psychos.

"Gods, Jane. And yes. I am that god in question….though gods isn't actually an apt term. More like, immortals…more like harborers of the secrets of Yggdrasil, and I am quite well."

"What the fuck are you actually fucking talking about," she demanded.

Start afresh, Loki. "Just over ten years ago, Jane, my mother the Queen of the Realm Eternal, charged me with a task of coming to Midgard…Earth, as you call it…to discover a sorcerer. Frigga has many gifts, and she sensed magic being employed of a nefarious variety here, and since I am a very great sorcerer myself, I came here to discover the source," he paused. He had been pacing a bit, and turned to look at her.

She was rapt, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide.

"And so I did, with five names in hand, yours among them."

"My what?"

"Your name…"

Jane swallowed. "My name?"

"Do you recall picking up a traveler on the way to New York late at night?"

Jane did recall that. It had been weird. Sam something… "Yes…"

"That was me."

"What."

"I had disguised myself, albeit not all that much, and interviewed you."

"Oh my god. That was _you_?"

Loki nodded. "Sam Miller."

"Darcy's boyfriend…"

"I think that that was where Frigga made her error. Wrong Sam Miller," and he chuckled, but received no answering laugh, so he pressed on after swallowing and running his hand over his forehead. "And then on the plane a few years later…I posed as Benedict Cumberbatch."

"WHAT?!"

Loki shrugged.

"Oh my fucking god. All of these years I thought that British men were pigs, and actually, it was just you all along…my god, Loki. You really are a sorcerer…" and Jane felt frightened, and confused, and she could barely look at him. _Magic._ It was real.

"I had given it up, Jane…I assumed that Frigga had been mistaken, until I met Sam and felt the influence on him…"

"Why didn't you sense it on me when we were on the plane? Joe and I were awfully intimate."

"Ah, well," he shifted his weight. "I imagine…I suppose that a number of things caused that oversight. Firstly, Joe wasn't a terribly effective sorcerer, which I hadn't counted on, and that then meant I would have had to actually touch you to sense it…and I suppose I was…a bit…distracted."

"By…?"

He cleared his throat. "Attempting to seduce you."

Jane blushed. Oh, yes…she recalled how forceful he had been…how insistent. "So, was that all this was, then? An elaborate seduction scene? A few months in the making? Give or take nine years," she added in a mumble. "All this friendship business…everything…it was a lie," and she felt her emotion swell in her throat. "And my fucking ex is a fucking evil sorcerer. How do I end up in these situations?" she stood.

Loki moved toward her. "No one knew what he was, Jane. Do not blame yourself…and no. I have long given up any attempt to have intercourse with you…"

But that upset her, too, since she was in love with him. "But why? What do you want, Loki? What is going on?"

"I…" he swallowed, his hands trembled. "Jane…I am not a well liked man. Most in Asgard fear me or loathe me…I am a bit too much for most, my humor is not like the others' there…and because I can be dangerous, well…" he turned away from her. "But on this rock of Midgard, when all seemed to be futile and stale, I found an absolution for my malady. I discovered a balm to my red wrath…" he faced her once more. "And it was the shape and form of a small fay, a smiling star, a warm entwine of laughter and friendship…an exchange of ideas…of like minds…" he walked toward her a bit. "But I was mindless of the swell of feeling that accompanied such a state…for I had first been attracted to her face and body, but then was won by her mind and soul…and little did I realize that such is the recipe for love," he finished in a whisper. A tear threatened, but he quelled it, and pressed on, encouraged by Jane's look of wonder. "And that is why, Jane, that I kept things from you. I have never been thus moved, I have never felt this tug toward another…I wanted only to protect you, from myself most of all," he met her gaze. "And I wanted to be with you, enjoy your company, to hear the tone of your laugh, to challenge you and to have you challenge me…to be in your presence and feel the warmth of you…your sweet self, so winsome and true…and your laugh," he returned to that trait. "Your laugh, above all else. I longed only to hear it, it was a saccharine delight such that I had never known."

"What do you want, Loki?" her voice cracked.

"That which I cannot hope to have," and he moved so close to her that he could reach out and touch her if he liked.

"Which is?"

"You, Jane Foster."

Jane Foster. Her name. It had started all of this…and that explained how he knew her last name when they first met. Everything was making sense now…and he loved her. He loved her. He loved her. "Loki…"

"Yes?"

"I need to figure this out."

"Are you angry?"

"Goddamn right I'm angry, but I think that I'm too in shock to really feel it," she shrugged.

He nodded.

Jane looked at him. "Are you going home to…where was it?"

"Asgard," he supplied. "No."

"Oh…"

"Would you leave me, then?"

"Loki…I need…I need to figure this out. This is a lot of stuff…I can''t even think straight," she paused. "I need to go home."

"I can transport you if you like…it'll be much faster."

"Transport? What…?"

He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Um…"

"Come now, Jane. I'm still the same person."

"Are you a person?" she doubtfully asked.

"Ah, well, I suppose technically speaking…"

"Jesus," and she rubbed her face. "Fine. Transport me. Is it safe?"

"Quite, I assure you," he stepped toward her, his eyes fixed on hers. He longed to kiss her. Wasn't that how this worked, declare yourself, and a kiss is rewarded to you? He was a novice, and he had basically just turned her world upside down, so he supposed that there were other more pressing things on her mind. "May I contact you, or would you prefer your thoughts to be navigated in solitude?"

"No…you can text me…but give me a couple of days, ok?"

He nodded.

He waved his hands over her person.

And she disappeared.

Loki was alone.

He sighed heavily and disappeared himself, materializing in his sitting room.

He despaired, and fretted that that would be the last time he would ever see Jane again.

* * *

As for Jane, she discovered herself on her bed.

She wept.

And soon found her sleep…


	15. Chapter 15

Connor Oberst's voice filled the room for the five hundredth time in the past twenty four hours:

_"__And the world's got me dizzy again_

_You think after 22 years I'd be used to the spin_

_And it only feels worse when I stay in one place_

_So I'm always pacing around or walking away_

_I keep drinking the ink from my pen_

_And I'm balancing history books up on my head_

_But it all boils down to one quotable phrase_

_If you love something, give it away…"_

Jane Foster was sitting at her meager table in her eating area.

She was drinking vodka.

She had no idea what time it was, what day it was. She was beginning to doubt her own existence.

Jane hadn't showered.

Jane hadn't eaten.

She was a mass of raw nerves and was dehydrated from the tears spilled in her anguish.

There was a place called Asgard.

There were gods, or immortals, or something.

There was such a thing as magic.

There were sorcerers, and she had fallen in love with two of them.

And her mind wrapped around Loki, and his words, and his love he had proclaimed for her, and Jane was confused beyond reasonable measure.

Everything made sense, in a really fucked up way.

He had always been evasive when she questioned him about his past.

The way his ideas were so archaic, yet simultaneously oddly rational.

The way he spoke with her, the language he used.

And maybe he didn't need to try to get women into bed, maybe he simply put a spell on them or something.

Maybe he put her under a spell…?

And Jane distressed about it.

What if she was under a spell?

No…he wouldn't have done that.

Would he?

Jane got up, her muscles weak from lack of use and sitting in the same attitude for hours on end in a stupor.

Where was her phone?

She felt dizzy.

She hadn't eaten... alcohol, water, and coffee being the only things that had entered her mouth since Thursday afternoon.

She had left a message at Stark that she wouldn't be in Friday when she woke up at four am, and she texted Darcy…she had blown up her phone with calls and texts in her worry.

And since then she had drank and listened to _Bright Eyes,_ that indie rock band Darcy couldn't stand (but Conor Oberst was a tortured guy, adequately expressing Jane's turmoil, and he looked a bit like Loki…stop it, Jane).

She found her phone on the night stand in her bedroom and immediately gasped when she saw the day and time.

It was Sunday.

It was 2:30 in the morning, on Sunday.

Loki had texted her eight hours previous.

_It's been roughly two days. I miss you. Are you alright?_

She had honesty thought it was much earlier…maybe eight am, Saturday. She had lost quite a lot of time.

Darcy had called her a couple of times, but no message.

She called work.

She would need more time…

And she left a message with Tony Stark himself, saying that she would need the entire next week off, and since she hadn't used any vacation days, she hoped that those could be applied to her short leave.

Yeah. She had called off like, twice, in her three years at Stark. It shouldn't be a problem.

Jane looked at the text from Loki.

She swallowed and ran her forefinger over the words.

_Did you ever use magic on me?_

She sat on her bed and stared at the message. What would he say?

Send.

Not even a minute later…

_No! Of course not. I was preserving my magic…I was weak…and I…at least not after I had spent time with you…I would not have done such a thing._

Jane's eyes longed to drip tears, but they were too dry to do so.

Her phone rang out once more.

_Jane, I am very worried about you. Are you alright?_

And she sobbed a dry cry.

_Not really. But I will be._

Send.

She noticed he was replying again.

_Please, Jane. May I come and see you? I can be there in seconds…_

She rubbed her face.

_No. Not yet._

Send.

There was a slight pause.

_Alright. Will you let me know when I can?_

She wanted to sleep. She was suddenly quite tired.

_Yes…yes. I will. I may have some more questions beforehand, but yes. I miss you, too._

Send.

She hadn't even put the phone down.

_I will answer any question you have, as long as I am able to…which I will, since I am not only the most adept sorcerer, I am also quite brilliant._

Jane laughed.

The phone sounded out once more.

_I love you, Jane._

"Oh, god…" and she trembled and shook with silent sobs.

_I'll talk to you soon._

Send.

She turned off her phone, laid down on the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Get up, Jane. Get up _NOW!_"

"What?" Jane sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Darcy?"

"Yep," and Darcy began opening curtains and windows and pulled the covers off of Jane.

"What are you doing?"

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon on Sunday. You're in bed, your phone is turned off. What the fuck is going on?" she paused. "Are you still in that dress you wore on _Thursday?_"

Jane looked at herself. Wow. Yes. She hadn't changed her clothes. At least her shoes were off. "Um, yeah, I guess so…"

"Ew. Jane, get up and get a shower. I'll make you some food."

Jane swung her legs around the edge of the bed and got up, swaying slightly.

"Jesus, Jane…are you sick? What's going on?" Darcy was holding onto her.

And Jane started to cry, still sans any real tears. "Oh god, Darcy…you have no idea…I haven't eaten since Thursday…what starts to happen after that long?"

"What the hell are you doing to yourself? You look awful…" she started walking to the bathroom with her. "Here, I'll help you…"

And Darcy helped Jane out of her dress, she turned the shower on so hot water poured out. She helped her into the shower, and then went to get her some comfy clothes.

If Loki or Joe hurt her, she'd kill them.

Jane emerged and put on the sweats Darcy had left out for her.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were sunken. She had dark circles under them.

Her lips were chapped.

She looked positively awful.

She went to her kitchen to find Darcy making her toast.

"Here, have some water," and she handed Jane a glass.

"Thanks," and Jane took it and sat at her table.

"What is going on, Jane?" Darcy asked, sitting across from her with the toast.

And Jane unburdened herself, telling Darcy everything.

"…and you can't say anything…I think that we'd cause some sort of international incident or something."

Darcy sat with her mouth hanging open.

Jane nibbled on the toast.

"I just," Darcy began. "Jesus. Magic, and gods...what the fuck. Jane! You have a god in love with you!"

"I…"

"You could like, I dunno, rule over something…and he's a fucking sorcerer. Why doesn't this shit ever happen to me?"

"Fuck off, Darcy. This sucks."

"Yeah…_Bright Eyes, _Jane? Come on. _They_ suck."

"They don't."

Darcy laughed. "Oh my god, he is such a whiner…pathetic."

And Jane threw the crust of her toast at her and laughed.

* * *

The phone slipped from his hand onto the floor with a slight thud.

The mercurial dank dark rolled on in an odd molten sway.

He was sitting, slouched in the chaise he had moved to the window, and he had just sent his text to Jane telling her that he loved her.

She replied that she would talk to him soon.

Soon.

He had hardly used his newly restored magic, preferring the deliberate physical use of his body, however impotently mortal that suggested.

His breath filled his lungs.

He felt his heart in the cage of bones.

He felt every pulse of the seior, now married once more to his blood.

But none of it mattered.

And his despair was acute.

It mattered not, since he now suffered from heartache…and the torture was profound.

His mind simultaneously raced and remained stagnant.

His thoughts were fixed on her, yet they traversed many things…

Would she forgive him?

Would she reject him?

Would he ever feel her mouth on his?

Would he be doomed to many millennia of hopeless wander, searching for her replacement, always in vain…always in desperate yearning?

Could he even leave Midgard knowing that she would be here, perhaps loving another, perhaps having him make her laugh, kissing her, making love…?

Making love.

He had never employed such a term in reference to a sexual act.

But thinking of Jane in such a way, it made sense. It wouldn't simply be a seductive deed, it would hold a meaning to it…and he thought of their conversation, wherein Jane had insisted that sex could be sensitive and emotional.

Loki rubbed his face, sighed, and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

He would not find her replacement.

Though he didn't necessarily believe in a soul mate, he certainly believed that some were better suited than others, and Jane was suited to him, and no one would compare to her henceforth. He was a ruined man.

Thus is the plight for one who has lived for over one thousand years with their heart untouched. When it is, nary a tempest of the most ferocious variety can collate…

He then heard it.

Thunder.

He rolled his eyes, closed them, and sighed.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Loki opened it from his seat and he heard the great footfalls of Thor approach him.

"Loki."

"Thor."

"What are you doing?"

"I am wrestling a Bilgesnipe in a pit on Muspelheim."

Thor laughed. "Come, Loki…how do you fare?"

And now Loki looked at him.

Thor gasped.

"Brother, you are unwell…" he took in his appearance fully.

His hair was utterly unkempt.

His eyes were dry and red and cracked.

His face was gaunt and unshaven.

"Thank you, Thor. Your predilection for stating the obvious is always welcome and enthralling," and he stood and went to the kitchen.

"Where are your Asgardian garments?" Thor called from the sitting room.

And Loki returned with a glass of water. "I found that they weren't as comfortable as I should like."

Thor was gaping at him.

"What?" asked Loki after gulping down the water.

"You fetched that…"

"I did. Truly, Thor, it never ceases to amaze me how shrewd your observational acumen is."

"But…you didn't summon it…you didn't use your magic," Thor protested.

"No."

He pressed on. "Why haven't you returned home?"

Loki sat now. "Am I welcome?"

"Loki…the All-Father has allowed it, he expects you…"

He nodded. "Well, perhaps in time…"

"Something has happened to you."

"What do you want, Thor?"

"To understand why you haven't returned home. To understand why you are in Migardian clothing, to know why you aren't using your magic."

Loki sighed heavily. "I haven't returned home because there is more to be dealt with here. I am in these clothes because I find them comfortable. I am not using my magic because I am out of habit. In case you have forgotten, I was without it for some time."

"None of what you said is the complete truth."

"No, it isn't."

Thor stood in front of him now. "Tell me."

Loki looked up warily to his brother. Perhaps he should confide…"I fell in love."

Thor's mouth hung open. "Brother! Oh, Loki!" and he grabbed him, and pulled him to standing.

"Unhand me, Thor," he protested.

"Nay, I shall do no such thing. Love! Loki, that is wonderful…" he paused. "But…does the maid love you not…? You do not appear to be very happy…"

He wrenched himself free. "Once more, Thor, you astound me. You are quite right. She loves me not…" and he moved from the space, and began to pace the room. "And why should she? I have just altered every thought that she ever had…every truth…and I lied to her…" he pulled his hand through his hair. "I do not deserve reciprocity. She will never condescend to love me. And I will navigate this hellish existence and she will live on, loving another, while I sit next to Heimdall in mad observation of her…"

"Loki…brother…"

"Don't!" he screamed. "Do not attempt to assuage my mind! All of what I said is true, and I still haven't told her the worst…she does not know of my heritage, and when she discovers it, she will run, and I will not stop her."

"Do you know for certain that she does not love you?"

"I…well. I have declared myself, and she wanted only to be away from me," and his gaze fell.

"You said that you altered every truth she ever knew…perhaps she merely requires time to understand," he offered.

"But…I could explain all of it…"

"If she reciprocates, perhaps being with you would cloud her thoughts…"

Loki considered this. He swallowed. "You believe that it is possible that she reciprocates?"

Thor laughed. "For all of your vast knowledge and understanding, Loki, you are incredibly daft when it comes to want or feeling. Yes. It is very possible. I do not know this lady, but if I know anything about these creatures, they need time away from love occasionally to understand it. What's more, you are intense and passionate, it may be too much for her to be around you if she is in love with you."

Loki offered a weak smile. "You make me blush, brother."

"Brother! Well, there's something I never thought I'd hear."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable with it."

Thor laughed. "What is your lady's name?"

He traced his finger along the back of the sofa. "Jane Foster," he whispered.

"You should write to her. Offer her your thoughts without your immediate presence…"

Loki considered this. Not a bad idea, for Thor.

And Jane had claimed to have never received a love letter…

"Thank you, Thor. Tell Odin and Frigga that I shall see them when this is sorted."

And the Thunderer smiled, embraced his little brother, and left.

Loki stood in his flat.

He decided that it was time to shower and clean himself up. Perhaps even eat something.

After he saw to these creature comforts, he went into his studio and got out a pen a paper, and spread his pictures of Jane out in front of him.

There were quite a few.

Loki tossed his head back to the ceiling, sighed, and began to write…


	16. Chapter 16

_Apologies, readers...I've abandoned the humor a bit in favor of my always-present angst. I hope none of you are too disappointed. I promise some funny stuff soon, as well as some citrus..._

* * *

_How old are you?_

Send.

_1,021. Years._

Jesus.

_How did you travel here?_

Send.

_Magic, though most use the Bifrost. I do not require such a thing to navigate the Realms._

Jane rubbed her face and sighed.

_Bifrost? Like…a porthole?_

Send.

_Yes. I believe that humans call it a wormhole._

An Einstein-Rosen bridge. They were real.

_Ok. Thank you._

Send.

_Of course. _

Jane put her phone down. She fell back onto her bed.

He was being very nice, very patient.

It was Wednesday now, and she had asked him about a dozen questions, mostly about the Realms, but about him a little, too.

She was feeling a bit better, her mind beginning to understand the nature of her predicament, and she was healing.

Jane loved him, and maybe that's all she really needed to know.

But reason often trumps sentiment, and she wrestled with that fact in her quiet.

She didn't blame Loki for lying, that she understood. She wouldn't have believed him, and she figured that he was just trying to get along...and then, after he met Sam, attempting to discover the sorcerer covertly. She wasn't angry at him for it. What she couldn't reconcile was that he was basically an alien who commanded great power and was, like, a Prince. She didn't know what his ethics consisted of. She didn't know the way in which he was raised, were his views and his needs likely to coalesce with her own? He claimed before that he had never loved, did that mean that since he had been basically reduced to a human, he was sensitive to the state of her race? That now, since he had his power restored, he would change? Revert back to his old self in every way?

And who was his old self?

A mischief maker?

A liar?

Someone dangerous?

Would she be safe?

But he could answer all of the questions which burned her about the universe, and that was captivating.

Would he leave? Would he expect her to go to Asgard with him?

And what would that make her?

A consort for a Prince?

Jane didn't know, and she thought that perhaps the only way to figure it out would be to go and see him.

But she wasn't quite ready, for she was a bit nervous at the prospect.

She loved him…so much. And she hadn't told him.

That, she believed, was unfair.

Jane left her apartment to retrieve her mail…

Bills, ads, bills bills...

A letter.

A letter, with an old looking envelope.

Long, angular writing.

She knew who this was from.

Jane went back upstairs and sat on her sofa, holding the letter, staring at it.

She heaved a heavy breath, and opened it.

_Dearest Jane,_

_I've sat here for many hours now, the light prowling along the wall in hesitant march. I've been feeling my mind, so wrought with torment, and my soul is a frayed and sickly muddle of longing. I cannot hold onto anything…it all slips from my grasp, landing in a stew of tears and blood and anguish. I am feeble and young, for my heart has not known this movement, and it is incensed at my inadequacy. I do not know how to act…and so I am static, I hear nothing but your voice, its dulcet tone soothes me. I see nothing but your face, its lines and laughing eyes appeases me. I long only for your touch, and I imagine your hands on me, your mouth on mine, and it revives me, reminds me to breathe. I have forgotten, Jane, how to breathe…and my lungs scream at my neglect. _

_I cannot know what you are thinking, and I am driven to near madness in my ignorance. You cannot comprehend how wretched I am, for in my multitudinous years of traversing the cosmos, I believe that I had been searching for you. None had ever deigned to attempt to move me or my stationary heart. But you, in your soft way, did so with the force of countless tempests, and like swift lava you burned me, submersed me with your soul. I denied it, many many times…I would not be moved thus. But such is the folly of a foolish man. _

_And I am foolish, Jane. I believed that…perhaps, you might reciprocate. Your silence is testament to my naivete. My false hope. _

_Yet my heart still presses on, and he is a stubborn vessel, for he believes that there is a chance, however minuscule, that you will call to me, and he will be rewarded with your words of love; your kiss, your touch, your company, your mind, your sweet soul, so suited to mine, and that is what carries me. _

_I am wretched, as I said. _

_I do not deserve your absolve._

_Yet I will wait here for your response…whether it be to reject and condemn me or otherwise…and if it be the former, I shall leave for Asgard posthaste, and will not trouble you again. _

_But if it be the latter, dearest, my soul shall sing, and I shall be your slave…and I shall make love to you, and we will dance, and you shall be covered in a fresh baptism of rain, and entwined in such a manner, I shall never leave your side…_

_But I am overcome, and tarry too long in idealistic reverie. _

_I await your answer, whatever it may be._

_Loki_

What the fuck.

Jane's face streamed tears.

He thought she hated him.

This was _not _what she expected when she opened that envelope. She thought that perhaps he was going to more fully explain all that had transpired, not offer her words of passion and lust and desperation.

He really did love her, and he was intense about it.

That made Jane slightly uneasy, for she had never been the subject of such adoration, and from a sorcerer, no less.

But it was also intoxicating, and she smiled.

She should go to him.

Jane rubbed her face with her hands.

Yes. She would see him tomorrow…she would sleep on it, and then go.

What she needed now, since she decided that she would confess herself, was to fully understand what it was that she wanted from him.

Did she want him so badly that she would abandon everything for him?

Would she instead insist that they remain here, on Earth?

Would she insist that they marry?

Could they even HAVE a kid?…that faceless child who haunted her…she did want that.

She felt as though she weren't so powerless now, but she wanted to tread lightly, she wouldn't be unfair to him, she loved him too much for that. But she needed to figure out her limitations before she agreed or disagreed to anything (she rather thought, knowing him as she did, that should she go to him unprepared, that he would have everything sorted in a matter of seconds, and that wouldn't do). What was she not willing to compromise, if anything?

She couldn't believe that there was nothing she wouldn't do to be with him, and despite his persistence in his letter, Jane believed the same held true for Loki.

The question was, what? What wouldn't she do?

Because at this particular moment, she couldn't think of a fuckin' thing.

Her phone rang, and her breath stopped.

_Loki._

Nope, as she looked at the screen.

Tony Stark.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?"

"Janie! Jane Foster…what is going on?! You sick or something?"

"Ah, no. Not exactly…"

A pause. "I'm worried about you, kid. Wanna talk about it? It's not like you to miss so much work."

"Is it a problem?"

"Nope…you have only missed one day this year so far…but you've always scheduled what little vacation you've taken. I wonder, are you in bed with someone else?"

Jane coughed. "Excuse me?"

He was laughing. "You know what I mean…you looking at other companies? I can change your mind, ya know."

"No…it's not that…I'm just a bit…well," she paused.

"Depressed?"

"Not exactly."

"Hmmm…" Tony's voice sounded. "You in love, Jane?"

"Uh-huh," this was weird, talking to her boss about this stuff.

"Wonderful! I remember when I fell in love…well, I almost remember…it sucked. But then it was alright."

Jane laughed. "It sucked? Isn't it supposed to be wonderful?"

"What a load of shit. No…that's why they call it "falling in love," if it was great, they'd call it something else."

Jane thought about that, and decided he had a point. "When does it get better?"

"You sleep with him yet?"

"Ah…" she swallowed. "No."

"After you sleep with him. And if it doesn't get better, then he's not the right one."

"Wow. That's quite a litmus test."

Tony laughed. "I'm not saying he should rock your world the first time you guys are together, but if the sex isn't good, chances are a whole lot ain't gonna be good."

"Right. Thanks, Tony…so, I'll be back in the office on Monday."

"Great. Take care, Janie. Go fuck your man's brains out," and he hung up the phone.

My god, Tony Stark was weird.

She was surrounded by weirdos.

Jane got up and took a shower.

And when she was done, she checked the time.

One pm.

She would eat, watch some TV (the thing hadn't been turned on since this whole thing started almost a week ago), go to bed, and in the morning, she would go to Loki.

She would tell him that she loved him.

And then she would decide her fate.

* * *

The shading was a bit off…

He reattempted his ministrations…less black, more grey…blend in the charcoal…

His composition of the Manhattan skyline was impressive, but he thought there was something wanting, and he couldn't decide what.

His hair hung loose in his face.

His shirt was fully opened down his front…and his fingers were black from his art.

He was barefoot, black clad (all of his Midgard clothes were black), but not in such a state as he had been heretofore.

Jane had been contacting him, asking him questions. Though it wasn't ideal, it was better than silence.

It meant she was thinking about him, though he couldn't discern what she was thinking, precisely.

He knew she couldn't be at work, for though she had sent him texts from work before, normally it was one or two, and never while she was on the subway…if she contacted him after 5pm, it was almost always a phone call. He had her and her schedule on memory.

But she never called now.

She only texted him.

And he hadn't heard her voice in almost a week.

Loki stood up from the floor of his studio and looked around.

He had filled it with his drawings in his despair.

He left and went to the kitchen and washed the charcoal from his hands.

He put the kettle on, and looked at his phone.

It was almost noon, and it was Thursday.

Last week at this time he and Jane were traveling alongside the Hudson on their way to Olana.

She had not sent him a text since about this time yesterday.

The kettle cried and he poured himself his tea.

He thought that perhaps he should check on her, and he began to consider what he would say…

Did she receive his letter?

Was she alright?

When would she return to work?

Did she need him to pick her up some groceries, or perhaps he could just send her some food?

His hand holding the phone fell to his side, and he sipped his tea.

Loki put his phone down and drank more deeply.

He was walking into the sitting room...fairly dark, since the light had bothered him, and he drew the curtains...when he heard a knock.

Without thinking about it at all, and since he was right in front of the door, he opened it.

There she was.

She was smiling at him.

"Jane," he whispered, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed deeply.

"Hey, Loki," she replied. "Mind if I come in?"

He shook his head, and stood aside so that she could pass.

He closed the door and held the handle a moment to steady himself.

Jane swallowed as well, and without looking at him, thought how incredibly unfair it was that he was looking so fucking good, all artsy and disheveled.

"So," she said, turning to him now. "What have you been up to?"

"I…" he began. "Ah, well..." he cleared his throat. "I've been examining the nightingale's code," and he smiled weakly.

"Is that right? And what have you deciphered?"

He moved a bit nervously to the window, and held onto the chaise lounge's back, still stationed in front of the bank of windows. "She is irascible, she longs for solitude, and I am persistent, too much for this strange bird. I should think that the lark is much more suited to my temper."

"Why the lark?"

"Because her song is sweet and strong. Because she is delicate yet tenacious, and her seemingly contrary traits form a cocktail most pleasing to my tongue."

Jane laughed.

And Loki felt encouraged. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, all things considered, I feel alright."

He nodded, and looked down at the fabric on the chair.

"Do you know why I'm here, Loki?" and Jane moved so that she was standing a healthy distance from him, but across so that she could see his face.

"I imagine you're here to bid me farewell. To tell me that you no longer desire my company or friendship, and that you never want to see me again."

"That would be kinda dumb, don't you think? I would be better off just calling you."

Loki shrugged.

Jane had never seen him appear so defeated, so sullen. She had better set this right.

"I'm here, Loki, because when you decide you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

His eyes snapped to Jane's, and he doubted, he rejoiced, he chided himself for rejoicing prematurely, and he decided he had better sit down. So he turned the chair facing her, and he sat.

"And it isn't because of the letter, though it was beautiful and haunting," she continued, now looking away from him. "And it isn't because you're a Prince, though that is an enthralling idea, and I'd be lying if I said otherwise…and it isn't because I'm lonely or confused and I don't know what else to do," and now she turned and faced him once more. "It's because I love you. I love you, Loki. You are the most amazing…person?…I dunno…anyway, the most incredible person I've ever known. You make me laugh. You make me think. You are my very best friend, likely the best I've ever had, including Darcy, and I'm so lucky…I fell in love with my best friend. And he loves me back," she smiled at him. "It doesn't hurt that you're devastatingly hot."

And when she looked closely at him, she saw the tears.

"Stop, Loki," and she went to him, and knelt in front of him. "I love you, alright?"

He nodded. "I love you so much, Jane," he choked out, finishing in a small gasp.

She rubbed her hands over his thighs. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. "What is it?" she asked.

He stood up and wiped his face. "There's one more thing, one more, before we can move forward."

Jane stood up, and looked warily at him. "Just one?"

He nodded.

He breathed very deeply, and hated himself for what he was about to do.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Just want to take a moment to thank everyone reviewing, __following, and favoriting. I'm horrible at returning reviews, usually because I read them on my phone, and I'm too lazy to reply straight away. But please know that words of encouragement always leave an impact, and I marvel that anyone reads, let alone enjoys, my stories._

_Here's your citrus, lovelies...with a bit more on the way._

* * *

He was more than a bit uneasy. He had been dreading this moment, and any euphoria he experienced at Jane's admission of love for him was subdued by the anguish he felt at the prospect of revealing his true self. His loathed self. His condemned self.

And he couldn't decide if he was joyous at her admission, for he would then feel the pain of what-might-have-beens, and perhaps her rebuke would have been a more preferable outcome. It would have solidified his ideas of who he was, and he would then retreat to far corners of Yargasill, and lament her.

But she _did_ love him, which surely meant that something redeemable lurked in his depths.

Yet celebration was premature, and she would run when he told her…

Loki turned and faced her.

"Do not interrupt me, Jane. I am about to relate to you a most hateful thing…and I require your absolute attention and cannot bear intrusion in my speech. Do you understand?"

Jane nodded. She didn't believe that anything could get more strange than what she had experienced over the past week or so, but she feared now that she had been mistaken.

Loki returned her nod and swallowed…he ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "You recall, surely, that I had told you that I recently discovered that I was adopted."

Jane nodded. She decided to sit down.

"Yes. I had lived my life in Asgard, as a Prince, though in the shadow of my slightly older brother. It was something I always resented, but my mother showed me ample attention, teaching me her magic, and I was content enough…despite Odin's neglect," and he began to pace. "Though my bitterness always held station on the tip of my tongue, and I felt it acutely. It never occurred to me that I was adopted…it would have made so much sense…" and his voice trailed.

He paused. He couldn't look at Jane. "There are many races which inhabit the numerous Realms…many are corrupt, some are not…but there is one who is loathed, feared, despised. They are no less than monsters. They are contemptible creatures, and the Aesir are taught to both hate and fear them. They are the Frost Giants of Jutenheim, and they are without kindness, or gentleness, or decency," he now looked warily at Jane, who was sitting very still, looking at him.

"Shortly after Thor was announced as heir to Asgard's throne, I had the great misfortune…though, admittedly, I had committed an act of defiance and insanity," he added in a mumble, and he looked away from her once more. "…the misfortune," he continued. "...of discovering that day that not only my witless brother would be crowned King, something I had hoped to own myself, but that I was adopted. And my heritage was not Aesir, but Frost Giant," he finished, and kept his back toward her. "I am a monster. I am to be feared and hated. And I felt the wrath at my false parent's lies, at the fact that Odin would never allow such a creature to sit on Asgard's throne…and the loathing I felt for myself was maddening. I fell from the Rainbow Bridge…I toppled into this Realm, and Odin punished me and my insolence by removing nearly all of my power…I suppose, in an effort to clip my wings, as it were."

His breath stuttered, and still he did not face her. He half expected her to have left, anyway.

Finally, Loki turned to look at Jane.

She was still there.

"I see," she said.

"What?"

"I understand."

"You cannot understand, Jane…if you did, you would have left screaming in terror," he cried.

Jane now stood. "Well, maybe I don't understand what a Frost Giant is, specifically, but then, I don't really know what an Aesir is, either. So you see, it's all the same to me."

A confused look betook his countenance. And things began to make sense.

Of course, she wouldn't understand.

She had no history, no knowledge of the vile things.

"Loki…I mean, I think it's rather dumb to condemn an entire race of people…you'll need to correct my terminology, I have no idea how to express it…just because some are, you know, bad or something. If you are any indication of what Frost Giants are like, then I think they're pretty awesome."

He swallowed and looked at her with a mix of relief, of joy, of adoration…

"Can I see?" Jane smiled.

"See what?"

"You…can you reveal the monster underneath, like some weird Beauty and the Beast reversal?"

And his visage grew dark. "Ah…"

"Please?" and she smirked.

"Only if you explain to me the Beauty and the Beast reference."

"Well…a prince was made into a beast because he couldn't love or something…and the spell would break if someone fell in love with him, and he would be a handsome prince once more," Jane finished.

"Unfortunately, Jane, the monster is real…no amount of love can change that."

"Lemme see," she persisted.

And Loki thought if he weren't so in love with this woman, he'd likely disappear on the spot, or else make her keep her mouth shut so she couldn't scream or insist further that he reveal himself.

He swallowed and sighed. He fidgeted for a moment.

Finally, he nodded.

Loki closed his eyes and the alabaster faded away, giving the deep blue prominence…and the tattoo of lines appeared in their unique fashion, like fingerprints, and the temperature fell, and Jane looked on.

"Wow," she whispered. "You're like…Avatar…like, a real alien…"

At this, his eyes flew open to reveal their scarlet depths, and this took Jane aback, and she jumped at the sight.

And Loki stepped away from her, and turned to the wall, placing his palms on it.

She immediately felt badly, and went over to him. "Loki…I'm sorry, I just wasn't prepared for the red eyes…it's a bit shocking."

She attempted to look at him, to touch his arm.

"Don't touch me, Jane!" he yelled. "My skin will burn you."

She pulled away. "Sorry…" she whispered. "Loki…look. This doesn't change anything…"

"It changes everything," he hissed.

"It does not. Stop being so stupid."

And he looked at her.

"You are being stupid, you know. It wouldn't matter what you looked like…not really. I love _you_, Loki. You. Everything about you. And if that means that I'm in love with a Frost Giant or whatever, then so be it. It wouldn't be the first time I've fallen in love with someone who was a bit…odd. I refer to Joe as a perfect example here."

He winced at Joe's mention.

"Sorry…again," she continued. "But honestly…I'm not so shallow. And I'm pretty open minded. It really doesn't matter to me. I am not so fickle," she offered a genuine smile. "But…ah…could you put your other skin back on?"

Loki honestly believed that he was dreaming…he had had a dream just the other night, when he had collapsed from exhaustion in his emotional quagmire. He had revealed himself to Jane, and she told him that she didn't care, and then he touched her, without changing back, and burned her. She had run, screaming…

But no…here she stood.

And she loved him.

And she didn't care that he was a Frost Giant.

What a wonderful rock Midgard was! How lovely these mortals were! How fortuitous their ignorance! He would need to smile upon them, offer them his infinite protection from any who might threaten them in the Realms.

Loki's appearance altered, and his glamor returned.

Jane sighed. "There you are."

He stepped toward her. "You aren't afraid?"

"Well, no more than I was before. You're still you…a crazy proficient sorcerer, a Prince, an alien, and a complete snob," Jane was attempting to make him easy once more. "Want me to put the kettle on?" his tea would soothe him, surely.

He shook his head, his eyes fixed on hers.

His gaze was intense…and Jane had a feeling what was about to happen…she felt the butterflies pulse their wings in her bowels.

Loki walked very deliberately toward her, and when he was close enough to touch her, he smiled.

And so did she, right after she swallowed.

His hands cupped her face. "I love you, Jane."

"And I love you."

His eyes closed, and he leaned in…

His mouth was feeling hers in gentle examination…brushing her lips delicately, his mouth slightly open…and Jane, at first, watched him, fascinated by his action, but then closed her eyes and relished the sensation of his lips on hers in careful touch.

Finally, unable to withstand any longer, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, and he kissed her, deeply, with intensity and passion, and he cried softly at the union.

And Jane moaned her response, as his tongue found hers in heated dance.

The rhythm was steady and profound…his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, and Jane stood on her tiptoes, her own hands around his neck, reaching for him…

It was overwhelming, the kiss alone…a drink so satisfying after months of thirst, save one heated moment.

He needed her, now.

He began to pull her down with him to the floor, and with a swift flick of his hand, he turned the floor plush, and the coffee table went crashing to bits against the far wall.

He never left her mouth, as he rolled on top of her, feeling every inch of her nymph like frame with his own, and his hands slowly made their way down her…

He grasped her shirt, and began to pull up…he could just make her clothes disappear, but he relished the action of disrobing her.

The shirt was nearly off, and he quickly left her mouth to see it over her head, but found it once more and resumed his ferocious kiss…

He unhooked her bra and tore it from her.

And then he reared up…

His hands feeling her breasts, her stomach, his fingers making way to her pants…

But he examined her, wanting her image burned on his brain.

He pulled her pants off, threw them aside…and rubbed his hands along her legs.

Jane watched him…it was intoxicating the way his acuity dictated his every movement.

And he leaned in, quickly licked her clit, and decided that no…that would need to wait. He needed to be inside of her. Now.

His own clothes disappeared.

He hovered above her.

"Are you alright, Jane?" he whispered.

And she nodded.

He lowered himself, and entered her.

And he gasped.

And she cried out.

Her warm embrace was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Jane moved, longing for the steady motion of sex…she was utterly aroused.

"Stop," he said.

"Why…no…I need…" she protested.

"Jane…if you move…I might climax right now…" he breathed in her ear.

She turned her face toward his. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I'll orgasm…" and he put his arm down…he leaned on his elbow and forearm to look at her. He placed his right hand on her cheek. "You feel sublime, Jane…I cannot describe it adequately…"

And she moved again.

And he winced in pleasure. "I want you to…" he began.

"No…" she whispered, and she directed the hand on her face to her breast. "No…come on…worry about me later…" she moved again.

"But…"

"Loki…I want you to come…" and she raised her face to his and kissed him.

And he silenced his protest, and he felt her fully, and moving within her, quickly found his orgasm.

He cried out in intense fervor, and relaxed.

"I'm so sorry, love," and he rolled to his side, making her face him in kind.

"Don't apologize. It's actually kind of a compliment."

He shrugged…"That hasn't happened in many, many centuries."

"Wow. Really? How many people have you had sex with?"

"Erm…well…I cannot say…"

"You cannot or will not?"

He smirked. "I've lost count."

"Oh. I guess more than ten, then?"

He laughed, and he traced his finger along her side. "Yes, I daresay more than ten. Though not more than ten thousand, I imagine."

"Holy fuck."

"Indeed."

"Well, then I take that as the highest of compliments. And I hope I don't get any crazy VD."

He looked at her crookedly. "You are quite safe, Jane. My magic always kills any such invasive vermin."

Jane nodded, wide eyed, then continued... "It's because you love me, you know."

"What is?"

"The reason why you were overcome so quickly…sex _is _better when you are in love."

He nodded, not caring to argue, not that he had much point, anyway.

They laid there in a soft embrace, in silence, for a few minutes.

Then, quite suddenly, Jane got up.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked, sitting up.

"Well, surely that's been five minutes…" and Jane began to gather her clothes.

"What."

"Five minutes. After "coitus"? Isn't that the acceptable length of time to hold one another? I'm pretty sure that's a thing I heard," she added in a smirk.

"Jane Foster, come here right now," he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Nope," she replied defiantly. "We are finished here…want some tea?"

"Come here or I'll make you come."

"Promises, promises," she teased.

And he leapt up from the floor, and chased her into his bedroom.

He would make her pay.

And come…many times over.


	18. Chapter 18

"So…is he a god in the sack?"

Jane glared at Darcy. "I'm not answering that."

"Come _on_ Jane. Stop being such a boring prude."

"I am not! I just have tact…and Loki will be back any second with our drinks…" she looked around. No…he was talking to the tender. He was awfully jovial and talkative with bar tenders. She wondered at that.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "He won't care," and she smirked. "Hang on…didn't you say that he could alter his appearance…like, change into other people?"

Jane swallowed. "Yeah…"

"Oh my god. So you could have sex with that Sebastian Stan guy…or Adam Levine! Or Usher! You could fuck Usher! Oh my god, Jane. Can I borrow him as Usher?" she noted the disdain on her friend's face and decided to abandon it. "Or like…Brad Pitt, and you could be Jennifer Aniston, and post it on YouTube, and cause, like, Angelina Jolie to throw some crazy fit and get more tattoos or something…"

"Darcy, stop it. I am _not_ gonna ask Loki to turn me into Jennifer Aniston and cause the demise of a marriage…however enticing that sounds…" Jane shook her head.

"Ok…well. You could use it for world peace."

"What."

"Yeah! Have Loki be Putin, and you could be some hot young beautiful Russian dude, and then post Putin having sex with this hot guy, and then, like, everyone in Russia will be like, hey. He's having sex with this dude. What an idiot and a hypocrite. We love gay people!"

"Darcy, that's about the dumbest…"

"And think of conflicts, like, everywhere! Make love not war, Jane," and she winked. "You owe it to the world. Have crazy sex with your boyfriend and post it on YouTube."

Jane shook her head. "You are insane."

"But the question is, is Loki…?" was her meaning-laden response.

Yes…yes, he was.

Jane thought about the past few days with him, holed up in his flat.

He had a magical tongue…

And Jane had nearly dehydrated herself from the sex.

They remained naked for the most part…why bother dressing? His sexual tenacity was seemingly endless. And they fucked in every inch of the flat…at one point, he had her against the window, and she made him stop. She didn't fancy the whole of Manhattan seeing her bare ass.

He was virile. Yes, yes he was.

And she wondered if he was always like this…could she even keep up?

But he was sensitive, and when she had indicated that she really needed a break, he was happy to comply…

_"__Let's cook," Jane suggested._

_"__Cook?" and he crinkled his nose._

_They were in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew and the kettle to boil. Jane had no idea what day it was, what time it was…but she was hungry._

_"__Yeah…I recall making that suggestion to you…we should use your extensive kitchen. It's a shame no one cooks in it."_

_"__I've used the countertops…I can show you how…" and he began to lift her onto the counter._

_"__Stop, Loki…seriously. Let's make some food," she went to refrigerator. "It's empty."_

_"__Yes, I had explained to you that I never cook unless pressed," and the kettle screamed, and he poured his tea._

_"__Well, consider yourself pressed," and Jane folded her arms in front of her._

_He smirked._

_Jane rolled her eyes._

_He cleared his throat. "Very well, love. What ingredients do you require?"_

_"__Let's make chicken marsala. We need…" and she thought. "Ah…chicken breast…mushrooms…marsala wine…" she turned to the pantry to see if he had flour. "Damn. No flour…so, flour…butter, olive oil…"_

_And as she listed the ingredients, they appeared in kind on the counter._

_"__Potatoes, salad…dressing…" _

_And they set to work. _

_Jane was dipping the chicken into the flour, and the butter and oil were sizzling on the stove. _

_Loki was cutting the chicken into pieces. _

_"__I can just summon this, you know."_

_"__What's the fun in that?"_

_And suddenly, a spot of flour was on her shoulder. She looked at Loki._

_He was absorbed in his task._

_And then a dollop flew to her cheek. "Hey. Knock it off."_

_He looked at her innocently, eyebrows raised in confusion._

_And then, the entire bag of flour landed on her head, covering her entire body in white powder._

_"__Goddamn it. Loki!" and she took some flour from her now stark white naked body and threw it at him, laughing._

_And before she knew what was happening, he had her on the floor, on top of her, and they were sliding about in the white mess, covering the floor in a blanket of false snow._

A smiled danced across her face at the memory from last evening just as Loki returned with their drinks.

"Jane was thinking about fucking you just now," Darcy observed.

"Oh my god Darcy. Shut up," and Jane sipped her drink.

"Is that right, dearest? It's occupying my thoughts as well…" and he leaned over and brushed his lips across her neck.

Jane blushed. "So, Darcy. I'm really sorry about Sam."

"Eh. He was a bit of a wet blanket."

"Still," Jane continued. "It sucks going through a break up."

Darcy shrugged. "So…" she turned to Loki. "How mischievous are you really? Like…pranky stuff, or full on psycho?"

"Ah…" Loki appeared as though he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Darcy…why don't you shut up?"

But then Jane had an idea…test his mischievous streak.

She placed her hand on his thigh, and squeezed, much in the same manner as he had done when they were at that jazz club and ran into Jim.

Loki responded by nudging his thigh nearer her.

"What? It's a legitimate question…he _is a _god, right?" she turned toward Loki.

"Well, god is a very loaded term," Loki began.

And Jane's hand moved up his thigh.

"Whaddya mean? Either you are a god, or you're not. Am I missing something? Mortal, immortal…?"

And she found his penis, already beginning its swell.

Loki swallowed.

Jane was looking at Darcy, fixed on her face, a sweet smile painted on her countenance.

Loki shifted so that his erection was more accessible to Jane.

And she rubbed it overtop his pants.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Darcy…" and he leaned back in the booth, and looked at Jane.

She kept her gaze on Darcy.

He pulled forward, angling his face to Jane's ear. "Do you want me to lose it here, Jane?" he whispered in her ear.

Jane looked at him with wide eyes, as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

So his hand found her thigh and he began to massage it.

"In what way is it complicated?"

"Well, we can be killed…we die…just not for many thousands of years…" and his hand made its way up her leg…"And though we have power, some more than others…there are certainly things which we cannot do…"

His erection was pulsing.

But he was nothing if not a multi-tasker, and he could hold this conversation with Darcy and orgasm if necessary…

"I gotta go to the bathroom…" Jane said suddenly. She was quite wet.

"I'll join you," replied Loki.

And they quickly left the booth.

Darcy laughed as they left. "They honestly think that I had no idea what was going on," and she shook her head.

Jane hurried to the bathroom, Loki right behind her.

"Are you following me to the women's bathroom?" she hissed in his direction.

"Yes."

And she pushed open the door.

And he grabbed her arms from behind her, ushering her into a stall.

He slammed her against the wall of the stall, and covered her mouth with his just as his magic closed the door and locked the outside one.

He hoisted her up a bit, and Jane wrapped her legs around his waist.

She felt his erection against her center, and she ground against it, both issuing moans at the action.

His left hand was cupping her ass, his right was tearing her underwear off and pushing her skirt up further.

He ripped her panties fully, tossing them aside.

And he slid himself inside her, while he caressed her neck with his mouth and his hand massaged her breast.

Jane swallowed as his movement began, and she held onto him with desperation…he was very deep, and she cried softly at his every thrust. "Oh, god, Loki…." her nails dug into his back, gaining purchase, and expelling some of her pleasure…

He pulled away a touch…he was very close…and he rubbed her clit with his fingers…they were dexterous…and she came quickly…and followed her close behind.

She saw stars at the orgasm, and she slid slowly down the wall…Loki's forehead was against hers and his breath came in spurts.

He pulled her skirt down, his pants up.

"How fortunate you wore a skirt this evening, Jane…had this been your design?"

"Not exactly…especially considering I have no underwear now…can you fix these?" and she held up the discarded tangle of undergarments.

He looked at them. "Ah…I don't think so," and he smiled. "They are much too far gone…whoever did this to them must have loathed the poor things…look at their sad state…"

And just then a woman came into the bathroom.

Loki must have lifted the spell.

Jane stuffed her panties into her pocket, smiling at the woman, and swallowing, turned to Loki, hoping she wouldn't need to explain anything.

But Loki wasn't there.

A gorgeous blonde woman with huge breasts was standing next to her.

Jane started as the buxom blonde slapped her ass playfully and winked.

_Loki, you are such a bastard._

They washed their hands as the woman peered at them confusedly and went into the stall.

Loki and Jane left, and as they exited the door, she turned and saw that he had returned to himself, and was laughing wildly. "Oh, the look on her face! Did you see it, Jane?"

"I saw it. Can you please fix my underwear, now?"

"No."

"No?!"

He shook his head, his hand on her back. "No…if you are going to play games, love…we need to be on more equal footing…you have much better access to my arousal than I have to yours…and now, that is fixed."

"I can't help it that I don't have a penis!" she cried softly.

And as they reached the booth, he returned, "Well, I can help your lack of undergarments, but I shan't be fixing a thing…"

* * *

They laid in his bed.

He was on his stomach, Jane was on her side, and she was tracing her fingernail over his back, down to his ass, and up again.

"I need to go to work tomorrow…" she sighed.

They had gotten back from the pub and made love, tender…and Jane realized that their fuck fest was nearly over. Four days of sex…near constant…and it was over.

And she recalled Tony Stark's advice. _Fuck his brains out._ And…_He doesn't need to rock your world the first time…but if the sex wasn't good…_

What a smart man.

"Your fingernails must have been tended to. They much more smooth," he added, "Don't go to work," Loki mumbled into his arm. His face was partially obscured in his fold of arms.

"I need to work, Loki. And will everyone please leave my fingernails alone?"

"Why?"

"Because…wait. Why about work or why leave my fingernails alone?"

He pulled himself up and rested himself on his elbows. "Work, I won't be leaving our fingernails alone..." and he smirked. "I can take you to all the Realms, Jane…we can traverse the universe…you do not require money."

"But…"

"But what? If you'd rather stay on Midgard, then why don't we go to that desert you mentioned? You can study your stars."

Jane thought about this.

"I dunno…I need to think. Don't you want to go to Asgard, though?"

His gaze fell. "Yes, I suppose for a short while I'll need to do that."

She nodded. "And for a short while I'll need to work. So let's just live for a week or so…I'll go to work, you stay here and draw or whatever…we can go out…and then we'll discuss our future. Sound like a plan?"

He stretched himself so that his face was next to hers, and he placed his lips softly to Jane's. "Very well, Jane. That's what we shall do."

And she smiled, and curved herself into his body, and with his arms and legs wrapped around her, fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The phone buzzed a text alert again.

_I am at a loss…I have already saw to my arousal several times this day…yet still, it isn't satiated…I long only for you, love…_

Jesus.

That was the third text similar in tone.

It was Wednesday, and yesterday Loki had sent her 27 text messages in the nine hours she was gone.

Monday had been worse.

55 messages, plus two phone calls.

Today had begun a bit better, 3 before she arrived at the office, and it was now…she looked at her phone…10:30… 2 since she arrived.

He was getting better.

Jane decided that to try and answer these texts was pretty stupid, an exercise in futility. Nor did she especially think he wanted her response…more like he just needed to expel the thoughts churning and stinging his mind.

It was just a bit unfortunate that nearly all of his texts were sexual in nature, given that she couldn't easily take care of herself at work.

And his intensity was something. Jane felt a bit suffocated, but so far, it was in a good way. She felt adored, loved…she was the object of intense desire and passion, and who doesn't want _that_?

But it was a bit much. Both days as soon as she walked in the door, he assaulted her. Needless to say, it was enjoyable, but she still hadn't gone home. She wanted to pick up her mail ("I can summon it, or else get it for you") obtain some clothes ("Allow me to retrieve your clothes…or I can get you new ones. The ones you have don't flatter your figure enough"), and you know, books…that sort of thing. Jane loved how much he loved her, but she needed breathing room.

She supposed he simply was new to all of this…love business, and she should be patient and gentle.

That didn't mean that she shouldn't go to her apartment.

_Loki…all I think about is you. _

Send.

She would butter him up a bit.

_Dearest, you are my only thought…I despise your job. I could eliminate Stark Industries …but would that cause suspicion?_

She laughed.

_Um…yes. I need to stop by my apartment today after work._

Send.

Pause…

_Very well…will you be here afterward?_

That was easier than she imagined it would be.

_You could meet me at my place…say 7? I'll cook us dinner._

Send.

Pause…pause…

_A new venue for our exploits sounds delicious._

Oh my god. This guy has a one track mind.

_Fantastic._

Send.

_I'll bring some wine._

Jane smiled.

* * *

He set the phone down.

He needed to give her some space…he sensed that she was feeling overwhelmed by his attention.

But he was wrought with passion and ardor, something he was completely virgin to, and not unlike a child, he wanted that which he desired most, over and over and over again.

True, he had had many (many) lovers, but they had never touched his heart…

And Jane's caress was categorically unique.

He was ruined almost immediately at their every union. He had needed to train himself to hold steady…and that, he decided, was an interesting enterprise; one he had never imagined he would need to dabble in.

He simply couldn't get enough of her, so when she told him she needed to go to her flat, his heart sank. She needed, he read, to be away from him.

For a moment he nearly was sick.

But he stopped himself from plucking her from her office and transporting her to him. He thought that might not be the best way to proceed.

And what was love, if he couldn't trust her?

He would need to allow her some space.

He went to his studio.

He sat on the floor.

And he thought that a few months ago, he would not have been so willing to allow anyone anything he didn't want to give them.

Perhaps that was part of love.

Perhaps growth allowed for a trust.

Belief in Jane's heart gave his own permission to believe her, and to have faith that she was true.

Loki smiled to himself.

And the paper grew its form, the black seethed its mark, and an image appeared.

* * *

Something simple.

She looked in her fridge.

My god, Jane. What do you eat?

Take out it is.

She picked up some things, went through her mail, and packed a bag of clothes.

She decided that yes, perhaps Loki had a point. Her clothes were not the most flattering.

Maybe they could go shopping together and he could help her pick out some stuff.

She didn't mind the idea…she was rather hopeless at clothes, anyway.

Toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner…maybe she shouldn't renew her lease?

Did Jane want to live with Loki?

She didn't know…her first inclination was that, yes…it made sense…

The bell rang and she checked the time.

It was 6:45.

It _could _be Loki.

Jane opened the door.

Nope.

Food.

Jane paid the bill and set the Thai out, obtained the paper plates.

She cleared more stuff up…

Goddammit, she had been in a state when she left just under a week ago.

She looked at the time.

7:06.

Just then, the bell rang.

She smiled widely.

Jane smoothed her hair and went to the door.

There stood Loki, holding a bottle of wine, chin down, eyes on her.

"Hi," she said in a breath.

He handed her the bottle in response.

Jane smiled and took it, and turning back into the apartment, she set it down.

She felt hands on her hips, and a presence behind her…he pressed himself slowly against her, and she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

He brushed her hair away…and traced his tongue along her skin.

He turned her to the sofa, its back was facing them…and he bent her over the back.

Before Jane could react at all, he was inside of her, one hand at her clit, the other on her ass, and he was frantic in his movement.

"My gods, Jane…" he whispered between thrusts…

And he came quickly.

Jane moaned, but was left a bit unsatisfied.

She felt him pull her underwear up, her jeans, his own pants, and he turned her toward him.

He placed his hands on her sides and leaned down to kiss her.

"Forgive me, love…I was desperate…"

She smiled. "It's alright…this time," and she chuckled. "Wine?"

"If you like, but I am more partial to your moaning my name…"

Jane rolled her eyes and opened the bottle.

She fixed her plate. "I like Thai…do you?" she paused. "Do you know Thai food?"

"I do not," and he scooped some rice and basil chicken onto the plate. "I take it you didn't prepare this yourself."

"Very astute. What gave it away? The bags?"

"The appetizing appearance," and he smirked.

"Ah…fuck you?"

"With pleasure," and he sat next to her on the sofa.

She smirked and swatted his arm. "How do you like it?"

"It's tasty enough."

Jane shrugged. "I love Thai food."

They sat in a leisurely manner eating and sipping wine, talking about Jane's work.

Loki wished to change the subject, for though he didn't resent her job in the strictest of senses, he thought that Jane perseverated on things she had little control over in terms of her work.

"I made this for you today…" he said, in an effort to get her mind off of work…it always seemed to unsettle her so, and he conjured the charcoal drawing.

It was of Olana.

It was magnificent, even without the color.

"Oh, Loki. Thank you," and she held it reverently.

"You like it?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah. It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Jane…there is something that I'd like to discuss…"

Jane set her plate down, the drawing down, and finished her wine. "Later," returned she, and she stood up and took her clothes off.

Loki watched her, transfixed…even the most unassuming of movements, if made by this woman, set his heart racing.

"Time to see to me…" she purred, and she laid back on her sofa.

"You are in a mood, love…" and he set his own things down, and dove into her rapturously, imbibing her arousal with precision and zest. His tongue worked laboriously, though she was not difficult to muster, his appetite was merely piqued.

She came hard, and he was more than pleased.

He climbed atop her, and with his tongue, worked his way up her body, lazily lingering on her nipples, erect from her quaking orgasm.

She giggled and took her right leg, and lifted him from her, toppling him to the floor on his back.

"That was unexpected, Jane…what do you mean by it?"

"This," and she lowered herself on his erection, and threw her head back, riding him…

"Oh…" and he moaned. "Jane…I really…" she fell into him…"I need to ask you…" and she pulled herself up along his shaft.

"How _can_ you talk at such a moment?" she paused for the briefest of seconds.

He grabbed her hips and directed her. "Point taken…" his head went back, his eyes closed, and she continued her action until he shook his own orgasm from his body.

Jane fell on top of him, spent.

His arms snaked around her.

She felt the perspiration on her cheek, his heartbeat in her ear…she sighed her contentment.

Her hand slid along his side absentmindedly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm?" he rumbled.

"This something must be very important…you have forgotten what it was…"

"Oh!" and he sat up, taking her with him. His face was suddenly rather serious. "Jane…perhaps you should get your clothes on…" he said, rubbing her arms with his hands.

"What."

"Well…I don't want to be distracted."

She laughed, nodded, and put her clothes back on. Loki waved his hand to see to his.

He sat next to her on the sofa and cleared his throat, pouring out more wine.

"You're making me nervous," said Jane.

"Well…that's certainly not my intention, though I must admit, I feel a bit uneasy at present…"

"Just spit it out, Loki."

He nodded. "Have you given any thought to what I had asked you a few nights ago?"

"Um…which thing was that?"

"About what you'd like to do in terms of a future."

"Oh," she replied. Yes, she had given it some thought, though she hadn't really decided what she thought about it just yet. "Yeah, a bit."

He nodded and took a long gulp of wine. "I've given it a lot of thought…too much, perhaps."

"I bet," she said, smiling.

He looked at her sternly.

"What? You do everything with passion."

He shrugged his admission. "Well…do you recall, love, when you came to me on Thursday last…do you remember what you said to me?"

"I…" Jane honestly didn't recall. Too much had transpired in the interim.

"You said…"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible," I believe that is verbatim."

"Wow."

"Pardon?"

"I did say that, didn't I?"

He appeared a bit dejected.

"No!" she hurried to quell the rising concern on his face. "No…I mean to say that I am impressed you remembered it so well."

"I remember everything about you, Jane."

She nodded.

"At any rate," he continued. "I took you at your word…I assume you were in earnest."

"Yes."

"Yes," he breathed. "So…would you care…would you…" he stopped. He had never, not once, in all of his years, anticipated being in this situation. "Is it your wish and design that we be married, or rather, merely enjoy a mutual understanding?"

"Ah…"

"You needn't decide right now, Jane…" he swallowed…he didn't appear to be angry or hurt, but something lurked underneath his demeanor.

"Well…there's a few questions I think we need to answer before I answer that particular one."

"Such as?"

She turned toward him. "I guess…first of all…are we gonna live on Earth? Secondly, can we have children? Thirdly, are you willing to raise them…and that is twofold, because I have no idea if you even want children, and I don't know if you want to raise a child by yourself after I die," she paused. "Because, I mean, I want a kid. That's definitely a thing."

Loki looked at her with a hint of wonder.

"What?" Jane laughed.

"I thought…" he shook his head. "I thought you were about to tell me that you had made a horrible mistake, and that you had every intention of abandoning me."

"Oh my gosh, Loki. Will you stop it. I'm not going anywhere."

He would need to get used to that idea. He was accustomed to leaving people before they had the chance to leave him, which they almost always did. It didn't upset him any longer. "Apologies. Force of habit," he cleared his throat and finished his wine. "Very well…firstly, I do not care where we live. Secondly, we can bear children, but we would both need to go to Asgard to have you seen to. Thirdly, I would love to have a child, and you aren't going to die, because once we are in Asgard, you will consume an apple, and enjoy nearly as long a life as I," he finished. "I should add the caveat that "loving to have a child," may be a bit overstating my enthusiasm, but I'm certainly not adverse to the idea, and knowing that it is something that you desire, it makes it all the more palpable."

"Oh. Hang on. You mean you're gonna make me immortal?"

"Yes…well," he paused. "You'll enjoy unnaturally long life for a Midgardian person."

Jane nodded. "Oh," she hadn't thought that that was possible.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mmmmhmmm," she nodded, rather in a daze.

"Jane?" he touched her hand.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Before anyone thinks that this is too soon…lemme just say that this is not gonna be a quick. "Oh yes, let's get married," thing. Also…I'm thinking I might do a sequel…not sure yet. As you may have noticed, I haven't been able to update this with as much regularity. That shall be the MO for a while. Sorry!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok...So I'm a terrible liar. Another update...maybe another tomorrow...got sucked in._

* * *

_"__Because I _**_want_**_ to do it, Mom. That's why."_

_"__It's dangerous. I don't like it. This club…what sort of things will you be doing?"_

_"__You know, rock climbing, white water rafting, stuff like that…"_

_"__You are always looking to push your limit, Jane. You're only nine…"_

_"__Yeah, and you're only thirty five. So what?"_

_Her mother looked at her and smiled. _

_And then she signed the permission slip for the Girls Outdoor Adventures club…_

Why this memory came crashing on her right after Loki proposed she had no idea…maybe because there was something dangerous about him. Maybe because he represented her limits being pushed…

"I need a minute, ok?" she asked him, and instantly regretted saying it.

His face fell, he looked away from her, retrieving his hand. He nodded.

"Loki…" she whispered. "Look at me."

He faced her once more.

"I'm sorry…I just need a minute. Please?"

"Shall I leave?"

"No…I'll just go into my room," and she got up. "Gimme ten minutes," and she smiled at him.

And she went to her room and closed the door.

She rubbed her face with her hands.

Ok. She _did_ already say that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and she meant it. She honestly did…but a couple of things were bothering her: 1) it seemed awfully fast, in a way. She thought that yes, they were in it for the long haul, but this conversation would be had in like, a year or something. At least six months. 2) Jane had never been the sort of girl to daydream about a fairytale wedding. She hated dresses. She wasn't much of a cake person. Not terribly religious (though she might need to rethink that, given recent events). Dancing was alright. Not much of a planner of parties…no, she wasn't a romantic in _that particular_ sense. However, Jane _had_, on numerous occasions, dreamt about a romantic proposal, and honestly, what Loki just offered her was a bit of a let down.

She wasn't ungrateful, she wasn't angry…how was he supposed to know that she had thought about, ever since she could remember, what it would be like to have a guy _ask_ her to marry him?

Maybe because she had no family…and a wedding would likely just be about his family. A royal family. Jesus Christ.

And she began to pace.

Maybe because she always thought a marriage was about two people first and foremost, and it began with one person asking the other if they'd like to spend the rest of their lives with the other…?

Hang on.

Did that mean that Jane had already proposed to him?

She stopped.

No…technically, what she had offered him last week was an answer to the question he just asked…so why was he asking, and why wasn't she answering?

Because…it was quick.

Because…she had gotten herself all dressed up, heels and everything, one night about a year ago, because she thought that Joe was about to propose…he had planned out a fantastic dinner and dancing and everything. But no proposal, and Jane was left empty and question-less.

She was glad of it in the end, but she had built it up in her head.

And part of her still wanted that, especially considering Loki's ability to string together romantic turns of phrases…(see letter written last week).

She wanted him to whisper in her ear.

She wanted him to take her somewhere and hold her close and tell her beautiful things, like, how much fun they would have together…how their life would be wonderful…how he couldn't imagine his life without her.

But, she supposed, he had done that, many times over in the past week.

She thought that if she could have him do that, then she would be his Princess (gasp) and everything else expected of her as the wife of a sorcerer and a Prince.

Jane mentally slapped herself.

What was wrong with her?

She would be marrying a fucking sorcerer prince gorgeous amazing lover brilliant artist brilliant, _period …_alien god man (what the _fuck_ is that, anyway?)_…._she shouldn't get tripped up on something as ancillary as a proposal scene.

But, her heart whispered, it was the only thing she ever dreamed about regarding marriage, and it's often difficult to relinquish a dream so sewn to one's heart…

She couldn't very well stomp out there and tell him that yes, she'd marry him, but he'd need to redo this in a few months time in a much more romantically suitable fashion.

That would be a bitchy thing to do.

He was likely out there thinking that she was about to turn him down…

* * *

Loki's face was in his hands.

He was about to just leave.

But he couldn't.

He was tethered to this woman, this lovely mortal woman, and he couldn't leave until he saw her and she told him that she couldn't marry him.

It would be alright.

They needn't marry.

She had assured him that she wasn't leaving him, that she would be spending the rest of her life with him…it really wouldn't matter if they were joined in marriage or not. He would be faithful and true to her regardless.

But _why _couldn't she marry him?

Perhaps she had a poor opinion of it.

His mind writhed with what had transpired.

They had had sex.

They ate dinner.

Sex again.

And then he talked about their future, and then proposed…

Perhaps it was too fast…he was moving too quickly.

A text alert sounded.

Jane's phone.

He instantly thought who was texting her…and then surmised it could only be Darcy.

Darcy.

He picked up her phone from the table.

Darcy would know…

_Hey chicka! Haven't seen/heard from you…you alright? Loki keeping you locked up in some sort of sex marathon still?_

He smirked.

_Darcy…this is Loki…I am sorry, this is awkward, I am not in the habit of invading Jane's privacy…but I have a question you might be able to answer, and I haven't got your number…_

Send.

_Yeah, uh this is weird. What's your question (please don't let it be anything too kinky…a little kinky I can take…wait. Nevermind)_

He laughed. She was a strange girl.

_I just asked Jane to marry me and she went into her bedroom asking for 10 minutes privacy. Have you any idea why she might do that?_

Send.

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! That's great. ah…your question. Well, it is kinda quick…how did you ask her?_

His brow furrowed.

_Will you marry me…? Isn't that the appropriate manner?_

Send.

_Yeah, but…that's it? I mean…no flowery words? No fancy dinner?_

Ah…

_No…is that what's bothering her?_

Send.

_Yeah…I remember when she thought that Joe was going to propose…she bought a new dress…got her hair and nails done…waxed herself…it was this big deal. Jane always said that she didn't want a big wedding, but she always wanted a romantic proposal scene. She's a bit of a romantic…_

He nodded.

_Darcy, thank you so much. Please don't tell Jane about this…I'm deleting it now…_

Send.

_Sure thing. Good luck!_

He hung up the phone and deleted the messages.

* * *

Jane decided to change her clothes. They had bodily fluids in them, and she wanted to at least feel fresh when she went back out there…feeling a bit gross wasn't conducive to the acceptance of a marriage proposal, with one or two addenda.

She changed and went out into the sitting room.

Loki was still on the sofa, hands folded in front of him, brow furrowed a touch.

She walked over to him with purpose and sat next to him.

"So…"

"Jane, before you start, there's something I'd like to clarify."

"Ok…"

"I don't mean for us to be married tomorrow…I rather meant, in a year or two." (Which he did, though more like _a _year, not necessarily _two._)

"Oh," that made her feel better.

"Furthermore, I wish to apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable…if I was untoward or in any way assuming…"

"Loki?"

"Yes?" and he looked at her.

"Shut up."

He swallowed, and then he giggled. His hands covered his face and he laughed heartily…

He did have a way of prattling on so.

And he had asked her an important question, but he wasn't letting her answer it.

Jane returned his laughter and rubbed his back.

She leaned her mouth to his ear…"Yes."

His hands fell from his face.

He swallowed, and he looked at her, a bit awestruck. "I'm sorry?"

"Yes."

"Yes…?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. In a year or so."

"Once more, please…" he asked.

And Jane moved her face toward his, and brushing her mouth alongside his, eyes closed, she repeated, "Yes, yes, yes, yes…yes, I'll marry you, Loki Laufeyson…"

"Odinson."

"What?" and she pulled away a touch to look in his eyes.

"Well, King Laufey was my father, biologically speaking…" and he leaned in, brushing his mouth against her jaw. "Hence, Laufeyson. But, I believe things have been mended with Odin, so I have resumed calling myself Odinson…"

"King Laufey. Wow. Two Kings…" and she looked to the ceiling.

"Do you mean it, Jane?" he asked into her neck.

"Yes…but I do mean that like to wait a year or so, ok?"

He nodded, and pulled away from her. "I am tired, love…"

"You are?" she asked with a hint of dubiety.

"No. But I'd rather resume this in your bedroom, if you are agreeable."

She laughed and nodded, and they retired to her bed.

* * *

"What about this?" she held up a brown dress, it plunged low and flowed a bit at the knee.

"Erm…perhaps…" and Loki pulled out a silk top, black. "This would suit you…"

"That would suit a prostitute, Loki. Come on," and she shook her head.

"What? It's perfectly acceptable."

"Look, maybe you should think about what I would look nice in…"

"I am," he replied defensively.

"What _I would look nice _**_in_**. Not what would look nice crumpled on your bedroom floor," and she smiled.

"Why can't I have both?" he pouted, and put the top back.

She shook her head.

A clerk came over to them. "Finding everything?" she asked Loki.

He glanced at her. "Ah…well. We are looking for a few things…some things for her work, a few for play, and one formal dress."

He wasn't paying attention to the clerk, who was ogling him.

And Jane then realized just how easy it was for him to obtain dates…she had never quite believed him.

"Well, sir, if you'll just follow me…"

"It's Jane who needs to follow you, miss. I do not require clothing."

"I don't need a formal dress, Loki…" and Jane smiled crookedly.

"Yes you do," and he turned toward her. "Jane, we shall be dining out on occasion, and you require more than that single frock you wore to the pub…"

"That's not my only…" she began, but was halted by the look of consternation on his face. "Ok…maybe it is," she finished sheepishly.

"Just so," and he resumed his examination of the clothes. "Why don't you go with this lovely lady, and I'll see what I can find here."

Jane noticed the woman blush at his compliment, and she laughed a touch. "Ok…how about you meet me at the dressing room so you can see what I pick out?"

"Hmmm," was his reply, engrossed as he was in the clothing.

She rolled her eyes and followed the annoyed clerk.

**_An hour later…._**

"That, dearest, is the loveliest I've seen thus far…"

"You like it?" and Jane twirled for him.

She didn't normally get excited about such trivia, but somehow, with Loki engaged so, it was kinda fun.

It was a black lace dress, with an ivory underlay…a belt, and a slightly low neckline which mimicked the appearance in the back. It was very feminine.

"It forms to your frame, and is sophisticated yet whimsical."

"I don't look like I'm going to a funeral, then?"

The clerk chimed in. "He said he likes it," and she rolled her eyes.

Jane smirked at her. "I heard, thanks."

They left the place with about four bags.

"Thanks for taking me, and for the dress…you didn't need to pay for it, you know."

"Well, when I saw that you were about to vomit when you saw the price, I thought I'd better. I would've paid for the lot if you let me."

"I never spend $250 on an article of clothing," and they entered her apartment. It was the Saturday following their engagement (though they hadn't told anyone, Darcy hadn't called, much to Loki's chagrin), and they had spent the past three nights there.

He noted that Jane seemed to be more relaxed, him coming over around 7 each night.

He was happy to see to her contentment.

She unpacked her stuff. "Just where do you get all of your money, Loki?"

"Ah…well…that's complicated…"

"Do I want to know?"

"I imagine not," and he pecked her cheek. "Jane…what do you say you take Monday off and tomorrow evening we go somewhere?" he asked, walking into her sitting room and plucking a volume from her bookshelf.

"Like where?" and she put the kettle on for him, opened the refrigerator, and began to slice some vegetables for a salad.

"Oh…I dunno…"

This stopped her.

He always knew. And he never said "dunno."

"What's going on? You aren't planning on taking me to Asgard?"

"No, love," he laughed. "I thought we'd go there in the winter…January…and you could take a leave, or quit, or whatever you fancy."

"Oh," she thought that was a fine idea, but rather wished he would have told her about it. "Ok…well, what are you planning?"

"It's a surprise," and he looked at her and winked.

Jane smiled.

A surprise.

She texted Tony Stark.

_Won't be in Monday…I have a surprise in store for me ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

_100 reviews! I never thought I'd pen a story that would generate 100 reviews! Thank you so very much._

* * *

Loki was waiting patiently for Jane while she packed her overnight bag.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" she called out from her bedroom.

"Well, you are a bright enough woman, Jane…the very definition of the word "surprise" should alert you to the "why" you question."

"But…can't I even have a clue?" and she emerged from her room. "Like, do I need a jacket?"

"It's November. Though, no…I don't imagine a jacket is necessary…a sweater, perhaps."

She shook her head and went back into her room.

And Loki touched his pant pocket delicately…

* * *

"Well, Loki. When are you coming home? Mother mentions it daily now," Thor was sipping the honey liquid he had brought his brother from Asgard. "And she wants to meet your Jane Foster, you know."

Loki smiled crookedly. "January, I think. How is mother? Odin?"

"They are hale enough. But mother is disquieted, and she longs to meet your love."

Loki shrugged. "In a couple of months, Thor. There are things that Jane needs to see to, and she is a bit overwhelmed currently…did you bring it with you?"

"I did," and he handed Loki a small golden box. "This was unexpected, I must say. Will you marry here on Midgard?"

"No," Loki replied, examining the tiny thing. "No…" and he raised his eyes to Thor. "Jane has no family. There are only one or two people I can think of whom she might ask to a ceremony. I believe it would be best to have the event in Asgard."

"Well," replied the thunderer, standing. "That will ease our mother's mind. She wouldn't have objected violently, but it would have pained her to have your nuptials here."

Loki now followed his brother's action and rose to his feet. He shook his hand. "Thank you for bringing this."

"You are a changed man, Loki. So at ease, so much more amiable."

"Retract that immediately. I am not above changing your appearance, should you refuse. How would you like to become a slug?" and he laughed.

Thor laughed. "I suppose we will be hearing from you soon?"

Loki nodded, and Thor turned, and flew out of the window, wielding his hammer.

* * *

"Jane…I can summon whatever you forget, you know," he called into her.

"Yeah…but I just…" and she entered the sitting room where Loki stood, brow creased in concentration, and looking about her apartment in an effort to spy something she might need.

He went to her, and took the bag from her hands.

He then took both of her hands in his, and looked down at her. "Jane."

"Hmm?" she was still looking about.

"Jane."

Now she lifted her eyes to his.

"Can we leave now?" his eyes played with a smirk.

A breath escaped the line between her lips. "Yeah," and she picked up her bag.

"At last," and he squeezed the hand he still held. "Now," he began, but then Jane was pulling his hand. "…where are you going?"

She had begun to walk to her door. "What? Aren't we leaving?"

"Yes…but I am going to transport us."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes. Now, this is a bit further than the last time…you, ah…you recall the sensation you experienced?" he was hesitant, because the scene which he referenced was a painful memory for him.

"Um…not really," she had been so overwrought that she didn't recall much of anything about that night.

He exhaled and nodded. "You will feel dizzy, a bit short of breath…have you a weak stomach?"

"No, not usually."

He nodded once more. "Then I should tell you that what I am doing is manipulating space time, and the pressure from the speed and energy I require to accomplish this is very strong. You'll not be letting me go the entire time, and I shall know immediately if something is amiss…and I'll tend to you. Alright?"

"Ok," she replied, a bit unsure. "How far are we going?"

"You'll see…however, it might do to count…keep your mind from what is happening…I imagine we shall reach our destination by the time you count to twenty."

This was very strange, Jane thought. But she nodded and swallowed, and looked at Loki.

She did love him so.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at her earnestly.

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

She sniggered. "Mostly."

He leered.

"Alright. Completely."

…and his face faded away, and all there was was blackness…

…the pull was ferocious…

10

…her head was being crushed…

15

…she then couldn't breathe, and panic set in…

19

…air…Loki's hand…these things filled her thoughts…

20.

And like sound emerging from a nebula deep in space, her surroundings formed…a mist of a scene…and honeysuckle filled her nose…and water lapping filled her ears…and her eyes focused, and she felt his grip on her hand.

She coughed violently, and hunched over, holding her head.

"Jane…?" he knelt next to her, and brushed his hand along her face.

Her breath was violent, she had felt like she was being choked…but it was better now, and she took hold of Loki's hand which was touching her cheek, holding it firmly.

She opened her eyes and smiled a weak smile.

"Wow," she said, getting to her feet. "That was something. It's incredible that you can do that…can everyone in Asgard do that?"

"No. Actually, I am one of the only in all of the Nine who can. Odin and Frigga both can accomplish it, obviously."

"Wow," he was something, this guy.

And then Jane looked around.

They were standing on a small precipice, looking out into a body of water.

There were cypress trees, and vibrant blooms along the hillside in a cascade to the water below.

The sea was so blue, it was difficult to tell where it ended and the sky began.

They had left New York at about nine in the morning…but it was mid-afternoon here…

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" and he turned his gaze from the sea.

"Are we in Italy?"

"Capri, to be exact."

"Holy fucking shit. We just left Manhattan, and thirty seconds later we are in fucking Italy. Incredible," and she laughed and leaned against him.

"Well, dear, there is our villa," and he turned her to face the house behind them.

Jane's vision was filled with a cream colored house with a red tile roof. There was a huge garden, which Jane now ascended to from the drop.

A pool, with terra cotta tile surrounding, and tiny lights which illuminated the space.

There were pillars adorning the space closer to the house as she approached, and an eating area under an arbor.

She turned and smiled at Loki, who was following close behind her.

She entered the villa, and the same tile greeted her feet…there were antiques sparsely peppered throughout the area…and archways, oddly shaped windows, french doors…and the place was warm and welcoming.

Jane glided her fingertips over the sofa, and breathed in the fragrance of the place, heavy with blossoms.

"You like it?" asked Loki, sitting on the sofa.

"I'm…I don't know what to say…" she opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Well, I hope you like it, Jane. I purchased it," and he picked up a bowl from the table and began to examine it.

"You what?"

"I suppose I can still get out of it…I need to sign some silly paper, but the deal was made on Friday, and I told that irksome realtor that I'd decide Monday after we saw the place."

"You purchased…you bought…?"

"I did, as you say," and he smiled.

"Wow," and she looked around, and then went to the kitchen.

It had blue floral tile on the floor, and a real hearth for cooking…but an actual stove and such as well.

It was antiquated a bit, but fully functional and spacious.

She ran upstairs to find four bedrooms, all lightly decorated…two baths, the master bath was huge with an enormous tub…and windows. Windows everywhere afforded a panoramic view of the sea.

What the fuck.

Was this guy for real?

"Loki!" she called to him from upstairs.

She heard his footsteps on the tiled stairs.

"I'm not certain if I care for these iron rails…though I suppose it's customary for the area…" he began, approaching her.

And Jane went to him with resolve, took his face in her hands, and assaulted his mouth.

She ripped his shirt from him, and began to pull his pants down…

She finally left the kiss, and dropped to her knees to take his arousal in her mouth.

He moaned, and leaned against the wall.

And when he had orgasmed, he laughed, and Jane stood.

"What's funny?"

"I had no idea Italy was such an aphrodisiac."

"You are the most incredible man I've ever met, Loki. I love you so much," and she smiled, and went to the bathroom.

"And I you, Jane Foster," and he smiled softly.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she called out from the bathroom two hours later.

"Dinner, I told you," and he smoothed his hair with his hands.

He examined his clothing, not that there was much to discern, he was still in black. But he rolled the sleeves up, and was pleased with the result.

Jane emerged, pulling her hair through a ponytail.

Loki looked at her. "That dress came in handy, did it not?" and he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes," she said, smiling.

They left a few moments later and walked to the restaurant a few streets away from the villa, while Loki pointed things out to Jane, and she listened raptly.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked.

"Well, I did some research on the place beforehand. And it is the business of the royals of Asgard to know as much as possible of all the Realms."

They arrived and ordered their food and some wine.

"Will your family be disappointed that I'm not…what's that term for a person from Asgard?"

"Aesir? No. I imagine they will simply be delighted that anyone fell in love with me," and he poured the wine and took a sip.

"Oh come on," and she remembered herself. He had said that he was never in love, but being with him now in this capacity, she really couldn't fathom it.

He was more attentive than anyone she had ever known.

He was romantic and thoughtful.

He was funny, intelligent…the list went on.

How was it possible that no one had fallen in love with him before Jane?

She continued. "I can't imagine no one had ever loved you before me, Loki."

"It is true," he replied.

"No…I think it more likely that you had never allowed it," and she sipped.

He appeared to be thoughtful. "Perhaps," he acquiesced.

And how fortunate for her…

Dinner was over, and they began to walk back to the villa.

It was nearly eight in the evening, and the November sky was cobalt.

They walked slowly, hand in hand, and he steered her down a path which led to a public garden.

The honeysuckle was heady…the aroma nearly devastating to her senses.

There was a stone wall which wrapped around the periphery, and Loki went over to it, Jane following. It looked out onto the Mediterranean, which lapped and swayed and churned below in its magical sound…

"It's so beautiful, Loki…thank you for bringing me here."

He turned toward her, and leaning against the wall, smiled. "My pleasure." He cleared his throat, and looked to his feet. "Jane?"

"Hmm?" her eyes still on the sea…the moon was slowly making its rise, spilling its glow on the glass of water.

"I love you."

She turned and smiled, "I love…"

But his finger went to her mouth. "And not a day goes by that I am not amazed and humbled by the fact that I love you…you broke me, and I bleed willingly, a blessed tonic to my irascible nature," and he turned from her, walking away from the wall. "Such madness had wrought me for so very long…and I was bitter and angry, though for the life of me, I know not why now…for your sweet self had cured me of my affliction. And now, Jane…somehow, you love me…"

She was watching him, and at this, she swallowed.

"And I promise," he continued. "I vow that I shall only love you…that should we have children, I shall do my utmost to be a good father…but it is my love for you which will sustain me…my love…" he turned and looked at her. "It is a strange and yet a wholly familiar thing to express…that I love you, Jane, though it has been a relatively short while, has become so intrinsically me, that it is a truth undeniable, and an old friend, but a passionate embrace…" he stepped toward her now. "My friend…" his hand caressed her cheek. "My dearest friend…" and his lips closed around hers. He deepened it, but then led Jane to an obliging wooden bench and sat her down, breaking the kiss.

And then he dropped to his knee, and pulled something out of his pocket.

Jane wasn't really paying attention…too lost, as she was, in the moment.

And Loki took her left hand, and slipped something on her finger.

She now looked at it.

It was the most gorgeous gem she had ever beheld.

"Loki…" she breathed, examining it closely.

"Jane Foster…though I do not deserve you, would you ease my suffering and consent to be my wife?"

"I…" her face registered confusion.

He leaned in, "I am attempting a redo, love…do play along."

She laughed. "Yes, Loki. I'll marry you…happily, completely, and forever…"

And Jane thought that nothing her mind could conjure would ever had come up with the scene he just prepared for her.

He smiled and leaned to kiss her.

"But…where did you get this ring?"

"Asgard…well, the stone, at any rate. I had the setting done in New York," and he shifted. "Jane…if you aren't going to kiss me, I'll just sit next to you…you can then ask about the ring."

"Oh my god…sorry…" and she kissed him soundly on the mouth, and he rose and sat next to her.

"Frigga has a necklace with many gems…she had told Thor and I…hmmm…" he looked to the sky…"I suppose at least three centuries ago now, that should we decide to marry, that our fiancé would be given one stone from her necklace. They are enchanted with a spell of goodwill," he looked at it. "Odin had given her a bracelet at their engagement…a ring is a Midgard tradition, I believe. Therefore, you have a ring," and he touched the ring with his index finger.

"Wow."

"Yes."

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?" he put his cheek in his palm, facing her, leaning on the bench's back.

"Thank you for asking Darcy."

His face fell. "What?"

And Jane laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

The coffee was bitter in taste, and though Jane seldom ever added sugar, she thought that sometimes it was a welcome addition to her caffeine addiction.

She looked at the boxes in her apartment. Her life, filed away in brown, cardboard obscurity.

She wasn't sad, she had Loki…

_The breeze was soft, brushing her naked form with its delicate tendrils. And then she felt the warmth of grasp, and she smiled._

_He never seemed to be satiated, she thought, as his hand found her breast._

_He nuzzled her ear. "Good morning, dearest. Sleep well?" His tongue traced her ear, then further, until he kissed her neck._

_"__Mmm, yes," she replied. _

_And he moved closer toward her, his erection pressing against her bottom expectantly._

_He turned her over, and rolled on top of her, kissing her mouth and running his hands over her._

_Jane moved her hips so that he could find her center, and he entered with ease. She cried out…his sensual presence never failed to immediately captivate her._

_His movement was fluid, his rhythm steady, and Jane followed him along the slight journey, for they were both overtaken in the moment, refreshed from slumber, hungry for their union._

_It had come to the point that Jane could orgasm with him inside her only, without digital manipulation of her sex (which pleased Loki beyond measure), and she came…once, twice, consecutively._

_And he chased her, and found his own, and relaxed on top of her, then rolling off. "Jane, you should know," and he brushed his hair from his face, and laid beside her. "I have never been a selfish lover…if you do not climax, I'll not rest until you do."_

_"__Have we been together when I haven't?"_

_"__The first time, you didn't."_

_"__Well, you've made up for that, I think," and her finger traced his cheek. "Why are you telling me this?"_

_"__Because, I suppose, I think that you thought me some sort of selfish womanizing cad. And though that is not entirely untrue, I always made certain my…partner? was satisfied."_

_"__Good to know," and she stood form the bed. Jane went to the window and looked out onto the sea. They would be leaving Capri soon…_

_"__Have I upset you?"_

_"__No," and she turned to him._

_He looked at her crookedly. "Come Jane…I know you…"_

_"__I'm not upset, Loki. But I am gonna take a shower…" she left and went to the bathroom,_

_And Loki laid there, thinking about what he had just said._

* * *

Asgard was calling.

Frigga demanded that they visit. She missed her son, and he was being almost defiant in his neglect.

Jane would be moving in with him tomorrow, and the day following, he would take her to Asgard.

And he knew that she was nervous, but there was something else which bothered her, he could see.

The holidays, Jane had assured him, were always a source of melancholy, being without family tended to do that.

She had been jovial enough, despite the fact that Tony Stark was angry and disappointed at her resignation.

Despite the fact that she would be moving in with him, and abandoning her apartment.

He would need to understand the source of her unease, for an uneasy Jane meant an uneasy Loki.

The door opened (he had given her his key), and Jane walked in, smiling and looking at the boxes placed about the space.

"You didn't start putting these things away?" she asked as she approached him.

"I was waiting for you," and he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "I didn't want to go through your things," (and he thought that the old Loki would've gone through them, yes, and would have had questions and accusations…).

"Oh," and she smiled.

"Jane," he began, pulling away from her. "I want to know what is bothering you," and he sat down.

"Bothering me?"

"Yes. For almost two months now you've been taciturn and evasive."

"I have not."

"Do not attempt to lie to a lie smith, Jane Foster. We are leaving for Asgard tomorrow, and I'd like to clear the air beforehand. Are you having doubts about all of this?" and though his face betrayed no concern, his heart was being torn in two…and his swell of anger brimmed, and he fought both sides of his nature to reconcile this…the old Loki who might just have snuffed out her life there, and the new Loki, desperate to hang onto the cleanse of her love.

Jane felt horrible. Her shoulders fell. "Of course not. No," and she went to him, sat next to him on the sofa and held his hand. "Are you really a lie smith?"

He smiled crookedly at her in response.

"See…that's just the thing, Loki. I feel like there's so much I don't know about you…almost as if your life began when we met…"

Ah. Yes…and this is the very thing he sought to avoid, for he had all but slayed his former self. "What would you like to know?" and he took his hand from her.

"Um, well…not everything, I guess…you're like, crazy old. But, I mean…" what did she want to know? "How much of a villain are, I mean, were you?"

"Very much."

"Did you kill people?"

"Sometimes."

She gulped. Her eyes fell. "And…did you fight in wars?"

"Yes."

Her eyes were examining her hands. "Are you a known artist on Asgard?"

"No," he sat back on the sofa. He would answer her questions, but no more. He wouldn't elaborate unless she insisted.

"Are you a proficient fighter?"

"Very."

She looked at him. She believed that…his prowess seemed endless. "Why do people hate you in Asgard?"

He looked away. "Hatred, Jane, is a curious thing. Not everyone hates me, but enough that it's noteworthy."

"But why?"

"Because, I suppose, I am mischievous, and not the saintly creature Thor is."

"God of Mischief," she observed in a hush.

He nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Lots of things, I imagine."

"You're not going to be specific?"

"No, not at this point. There is little to be benefitted from specificity at this juncture."

Jane looked at him crookedly. "Why is that?"

"Because, Jane. There isn't enough time…I have done much, yes. I have lied, mostly because it is an amusing past time, but also because no one ever trusted me. I would hazard because of my heritage hidden from me…and it was easier to simply give in to their assumptions," he paused. "I was also quite adept at it, I had earned the title Silver Tongue not only due to my linguistic wherewithal, but also because I could manipulate the truth."

"Silver Tongue," and Jane nodded. She had been reading what Google said about Loki in the myths. This was not the only source of her disquiet, but it was the most pressing, and the one she longed to see right.

She suddenly was struck, in her lack of self esteem…what if he was lying to her? Manipulating her…? But he had never used magic on her…he wouldn't…

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" he was staring at nothing, dreading every word she uttered.

"I…I guess I'm just a bit…I dunno…"

"Doubtful?' and he swallowed.

"No," she dismissed. "I think it's natural to feel somewhat…trepidatious at what I'm about to do…I've seen what humans say about you…"

Wrong thing to say.

His drew his breath through his nose dramatically to steady him. "Is that so? And what do your wise humans offer as pithy observations on someone they've never met?" he asked, standing.

"Stop, Loki…"

"You've been researching me."

"Well…" she rubbed her hands together.

"_You_ know me, Jane… and while it's certainly true that I've been less than, well, virtuous, my heart, where you are concerned, is true."

She covered her face with her hands. "I know…but…" and she then looked at him.

"But what?!" and he began to pace. "I have given you my very soul, Jane Foster. Do you not believe in redemption? In absolution? In the power of love and its spell it can have on another?"

"Yes," she whispered…tears were threatening.

"It seems you are rather adroit at bending the truth as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You think that I am merely biding my time, is that not so? Waiting to commit some heinous crime against you? You have no idea, Jane…just how wretched a creature I was before I met you," and he swallowed, and looked away, and walked over to his widow. "I was alone, utterly. I was safe…but I tarried long in misery, and I cannot tell you how much I longed for you, without even realizing you were what I required."

He placed his palms on the glass.

He wished she would come to him, while simultaneously wishing she would leave so that she would not see him shed his tears.

How weak his was! She had ruined him. He was but a shadow of his formal, regal, impressive, intimidating, wrathful, quick…

His forehead found the glass alongside his palms. "True, Jane, I was a miscreant. Yes, I was sarcastic and playfully mischievous. And I murdered. And yes," his voice lowered. "I did use women to quell my loneliness…my drive for sex was something…"

"Still is," she meekly replied from the sofa.

He didn't seem to hear her. "…insatiable…yet still," and he moved away from the window, but kept his back to her. "Thor was equally virile, yet no one seemed to mind _that_."

"Loki?" and he noticed the tears in her voice.

His arms wrapped around his torso in an effort to stave off her vitriol, and he turned to her now, with the salt water brimming the lids of his eyes. "Yes?"

And Jane rose and went to him. She peeled his hands from his waist, and traced her fingertips on his palm. "You need to understand…no matter how much I love you, my mind is a rational one, a scientific one, and I'll always doubt. Not because of anything you've done, necessarily, but because of who I am…"

Her eyes were fixed on her action. "What do I do?" he asked her. "I cannot change the past, Jane. It's done. All I can do is love you now…"

"I know," she replied. "I dunno that there's anything that you can do."

He took his hands from hers. "Well then. Where does that leave us?"

She looked at him. "The same place…and maybe you'll need to understand that although I may have questions and concerns, it doesn't mean that I've stopped loving you, Loki. Because that's simply not possible."

His eyes searched hers. He nodded, dropping his gaze. "We leave in the morning."

"I know it."

He nodded. "There's more on your mind, alsking," he smiled.

"What does that mean? You haven't used that term before…"

"It means "treasure," or "sweetest," "darling," "beloved," a sort of all-encompassing term of endearment."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm terrified, Loki."

"What of?"

"Everything," she whispered.

And now it came out…

The tears poured freely, and she shook their passion, and she held onto his shirt to steady herself.

"Jane, Jane, Jane…whatever is the matter…?" and his face found its sorrow and concern.

She was overwrought…and nearly collapsed.

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa.

He sat down, and situated her so that she sat on his lap, rather like a child.

He wiped the tears with his magic, and placed his hand on the back of her head, leaned her face toward his chest.

"Loki…" she heaved. "I'm gonna be going to Asgard…to like, an alien world…and I'm gonna be meeting your parents…" she sobbed. "And you're all I have now…I quit my job…and what if…what if you decide you don't want me…? Thousands of years is a long time…a lot longer than the forty or so we are married here on earth…you'll get sick of me, and then what…I've done this to myself…but I love you, so much. And I guess I'd rather have a few years of your love than live without it…"

"What are you talking, about, Jane? You aren't making any sense at all."

She pulled herself from him. "These past couple of months…ever since Italy…I've thought about that conversation we had in the morning. How you always made sure that your lover had an orgasm…"

"Yes," he returned, still confused.

"And I couldn't verbalize it at first…but all I could think was, yes, and how many other women would not want that?"

"I still don't…"

"Loki, look," and she faced him fully. "You are capable, I've surmised, of quite a lot, not the least of which…ah…wooing women…?" she paused. "And I'm just, you know, a mortal girl…it is certainly within the scope of possibility that you will grow tired of me, and leave."

"You think I'm going to leave you," he stated.

"Not today. Not tomorrow…but we, apparently, have thousands of years ahead of us…I can't even fathom what that means…how can we know how we will be in a thousand years? Maybe we'll change. Evidently, you have…"

"Ah," and he nodded his understanding.

"Yeah," and she looked at him.

"I cannot tell you what you want to hear, Jane. I cannot see the future…but Frigga can. Perhaps she can see to your worry."

"You aren't concerned at all?"

"No."

She moved off of his lap. "Maybe because you have nothing to lose…"

"Excuse me, Jane Foster, that is categorically untrue. You are my everything, and should I lose you, I would wilt and die."

She shook her head. "But…but I'm leaving everything I've ever known."

"I told you we could stay here."

"You're a Prince. I've resigned to staying in Asgard…maybe not right now, but after the wedding."

"What could I do to make this easier on you?"

Jane thought about it.

She smiled.

"Bring Darcy with us."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: well! It's been some time. I had started this chapter days ago, but it just wasn't funny. So I put it away (after engaging in some Tutor!Loki goodness and Dark!Jane (still in the works)). Anyway, I apologize for the long wait. There's likely only a few chapters left, but I needed to get my mind in this zone, and it took a while...this chapter is also a bit shorter than is my habit, but I wanted to just post it. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Dude. You want me to go to some crazy alien world…"

"Realm," Jane corrected.

"Whatever. And do…what, exactly?"

Jane was sitting with Darcy in the paralegal's apartment. They were having some coffee, and Jane wanted Darcy to go with her to Asgard that very morning. "Just hang out…it'll be a few days. Then we come back home."

Darcy looked at her and laughed. "Well, what do I say to that? Of course I'll fucking go."

"Oh my gosh, thanks, Darcy! I owe you."

"Yeah…maybe I can get some hot god to fall in love with me," and she downed her coffee. "Maybe you can have Loki put a spell on one of them…"

"Darcy, will you stop."

"No way, Jane. If you owe me, I want my payment to be in the form of a huge, sexy god that'll be all poetic and we can like, rule some crazy blue aliens or something…"

And Jane blanched a bit at the mention of "blue aliens."

"Well, let's get you packed...we are meeting at our place in an hour."

The pair put together a nice ensemble of fine clothes Darcy owned, and made their way to Jane's.

Loki was waiting for them, and stood when they arrived. "Darcy," he nodded. "Have you a weak stomach?"

Jane's eyes grew wide. "Umm, maybe you should hold off…"

"Whaddya mean? Weak stomach?"

"Well, we shall be traveling very fast, and it's a bit much for mere mortals."

"Mere mortals, huh?" and Darcy's bag fell to the floor. "Well, this mortal happens to know karate…"

"No you don't, Darcy…" Jane whispered.

"And I can totally make Jane like, hate your stupid ass."

Loki laughed. "Oh, Darcy, you are amusing."

"That's it Jane. What the fuck?" she looked at Jane.

"Ok ok! Can we stop now? We have a long journey ahead of us…"

"Which will take all of five minutes because I am a _god and a sorcerer_…" he looked at Darcy with feeling.

Darcy glared at him in return.

"Yes, thank you, dear," Jane smiled. "And we don't have time to argue."

"You know, Mr. I'm-so-dark-I-am-way-too-cool-for-mere-mortals, you can make up for your ass-hattery by introducing me to a hot god."

Loki looked at her crookedly. "A 'hot' god."

"Yeah, you know…some muscles…some like…you know…gorgeous eyes…a huge…"

"Darcy!"

"What? I bet he knows. After all, he is a_ god and a sorcerer_," and she smirked.

Loki cleared his throat while Jane went to retrieve her bag. "I'll see what I can do," he said to Darcy under his breath.

"Awesome," and she held up her hand to offer him a high-five.

Loki looked at her incredulously.

"You hit my hand."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Oh my god, Loki! Just do it! Play along!"

And he did, and Darcy flew back from the hit, and fell onto the couch.

"Holy shit, Loki!" Jane screamed.

"What? She told me to hit her."

Jane shook her head and went to her friend, who was laughing. "Holy fuck, dude. You are a hell of a lot stronger than you look."

He shrugged. "Many unfortunately underestimate most of my abilities…" he looked at Jane. "Jane, here, has become most intimate with my many talents…and she has learned to never, _never_ understate my acumen."

"Oh. My. God. Loki. Can we go now?" Jane was rolling her eyes.

"Gods, dearest, and yes…take my arms, ladies…" and they did. "Very good. Now…you will experience some discomfort…shortness of breath, perhaps some nausea…"

"Like a sorority party," observed Darcy.

"Shut up Darcy," Jane and Loki returned simultaneously.

"As I was saying. You'll feel discomfort…"

"Yeah yeah. Can we just go?" Darcy whined.

Loki glared at her.

Then he smirked.

And the air compressed all around them.

And a whir of light and sound pressed in on the trio…particles singing and dancing and thrumming their beings…

…minutes ticked on…and the women were coming undone at the seams…they were feeling the heat fill their bodies with and intense furnace…it was Loki's magic, he was keeping their body temperatures steady from the ice of the void…

They landed in front of Heimdall.

Darcy was retching…"Fuck you, dude," she gasped. "What the fuck?!"

He was placing his hand on Jane's forehead, and reaching for Darcy.

"Don't fucking touch me! You're insane!"

"Darcy, it'll help you…" Jane responded.

"Oh, no, Jane…let's see how the mere mortal fares sans magic," and Loki folded his arms in front of him.

Jane watched as Heimdall looked on.

She smiled at him.

He looked at her.

She coughed and looked away.

"Oh my god…" Darcy was wailing. "That was horrific…"

"Care to have the opiate now, Miss Lewis?"

"Ok…but if I fucking throw up again…"

"Darcy," Jane whispered. "Can you tone it down a bit?"

But she was hardly paying attention, as Loki waved his hand in front of her face.

And she smiled and swayed, and felt better.

"Can't you do that _before_ you crush my brain into yogurt?"

"No," he replied simply. And he turned to Heimdall. "Hello, Heimdall…how are things in the Realm Eternal?"

"They are hale, Prince Loki," and he looked at the women. "You brought…colorful…guests."

Loki cleared his throat. "I did…Jane, this is Heindall. He keeps watch on all the Realms…and Hemidall, this is…ah, Darcy Lewis."

"How's it going," Darcy said, smiling. "Must be kinda boring, just, you know, watching things all day."

Heimdall didn't answer.

"Yeah…so…" Darcy began.

But Jane interrupted. "It's a pleasure, Heimdall. I hope we can talk more another time. We need to go, right Loki?"

"Yes…" he agreed, and nodding to Heimdall, led the women to the Rainbow Bridge.

And the pair breathed in disbelief.

It was, by far, the most astounding thing they had ever beheld.

"Loki…" Jane whispered. "It's…incredible…amazing…gorgeous…"

"Do you mean the Rainbow Bridge or your fiancé?" he laughed.

Darcy snorted.

And Jane followed suit as they walked across to the palace.

The palace of Asgard looked like something out of a Disney Princess movie, and Jane thought for a moment that it was most a appropriate analogy, considering her fiancé was very nearly a Disney Prince (see Italy, see romantic confessions and proposals)…

They entered the expanse of the structure, and Jane and Darcy looked around in wonderment.

"Holy fucking shit, Jane. This is fucking boss."

"Darcy, stop saying 'boss.' You aren't 13," and she shook her head.

"Well, Jane…I suppose we should get to the Throne Room…" Loki began…

"Loki! Brother!"

And Loki rolled his eyes and turned. "Hello, Thor."

"Loki, these eyes have so longed to behold you. How long has it been?"

"Three weeks," he replied.

"Not so! 'Tis been at least four!" and he hugged Loki soundly.

"Quite right…how silly of me to overlook a few days bereft of your sinewy presence," he replied, wriggling free.

"Hi, I'm Darcy," she said, entering Thor's line of sight.

"Darcy? I thought her name was Jane…"

"Ha! You are quick," Darcy cooed.

Loki took Thor's arm, and glaring at Darcy for a second, turned him toward Jane. "This, Thor, is Jane Foster…Jane, this is my…ah…"

"Brother," supplied Thor. "And you, Miss Foster, are most welcome in Asgard. We have been anxiously waiting your arrival…"

"And I'm Darcy. Nice muscles." Darcy smiled a toothy grin at the Thunderer.

"Hello, Darcy," Thor smiled. "Are you Jane's sister?"

"Ha! No…no we're friends…I give her relationship advice. I totally told her to jump Loki's bones," she nudged Jane, who was massaging her temples.

"Heh, yeah…those words exactly."

Loki stood shaking his head. "Where are Frigga and Odin?"

"You'll find our mother in her tapestry room," replied Thor.

"Very good. Can you take Darcy to one of the guest quarters, and I'll take Jane to mother."

Thor nodded, and Darcy slipped her arm through his. "So…do you, like, work out…? Gotta girlfriend?"

Jane and Loki walked to the tapestry room.

"Jane?" and he stopped.

"Yeah?" she replied, expelling a breath she was holding tightly to.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"About meeting Frigga?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'm nervous that I'm gonna lose all of my photos on my phone when I finally get the new iPhone. Yes. I'm meeting your mother. Your mother. This is kinda a big deal," she paused. "But I always do get nervous about losing my pictures..."

"You need to upload them...onto your PC or something," Loki replied.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"But honestly, Frigga will love you."

"How do you know?"

He looked at the ceiling. "Well...now that you mention it, she never does like my partners, nor Thor's for that matter...the last one I introduced her to she turned into a serpent and banished her to Vanaheim."

"Oh, well. In that case," and she turned to leave.

He took her arm. "Dearest...Frigga is a reasonable Queen. She turned her into a water fowl and we had her for midsummer feast."

"You're not funny."

"On the contrary, I am hilarious."

Jane smiled. "Ok. Let's go."

They walked in.

And there was the Queen. "Loki! Son..." she went to him for an embrace.

"Hello, Frigga," and he pulled away, turning to Jane. "This is Jane Foster."

"Hi," Jane said, and not knowing exactly what to do, she curtseyed. "It's an honor."

Frigga smiled. "You are very welcome, Miss Foster. You'll find that we've placed some Asgardian clothing in Loki's room for you."

"That's generous," Jane replied. "Thank you."

The Queen nodded. "I hope you find it to your liking, and that when you join us for dinner, you are comfortable in your vestments."

"I'm sure it's fine...but...ah...I really, really dislike water fowl."

Frigga looked at her crookedly. "Is that so?"

Loki laughed. "Oh, Jane, they aren't those poor excuses for poultry found in Midgard...you'll find them to be a delicacy your tongue has never enjoyed heretofore," he paused. "At the dinner table," he paused again. "I mean...during an actual meal..."

"Loki!" Frigga and Jane said simultaneously.

"Well...as long as the poultry never had a name, I guess it's fine," observed Jane.

Frigga looked crookedly at Jane. "Do mortals name their food by custom?"

Loki laughed. "Occasionally...but those are normally classified as vegetarians."

Jane rolled her eyes. "It was a pleasure, your highness."

"Frigga."

"Thank you, Frigga. I'll just go and check on Darcy."

And Jane left, eager to leave.

And mother turned to son. "I like her," she said.

"As do I. But she is going to get lost..."

"Will you help her, then?" and Frigga turned to her work.

"Oh, no..." Loki replied, sitting down. "This will make a wonderful story later...Jane getting lost in the yawn of the palace..."

"Loki! She must be very patient to put up with your silly games."

"She is...in most things," and he smirked.

"Loki...I am your mother. I'd appreciate more delicacy."

He stood, and kissed her cheek. "And since you are my mother, you know I shan't comply."


	24. Chapter 24

_Because I am in a good mood, this was written on the fly. I am in a good mood because my reading went great! (I realize that most of you have no idea what this means, rest assured it is a positive thing)...Enjoy!_

* * *

"You are such an asshole," Jane was saying as she dressed.

"Come now, dearest. I found you, did I not?"

"After an hour of wandering the palace? After I was scared out of my mind?" she yelled.

Loki laughed. "I told you you were scared."

She coughed. "I may be exaggerating for effect."

"Is that so? You weren't cowering in the far hall of the east wing talking to a suit of armor telling it you shouldn't be here and ought to go home?"

Jane laughed. "No…I was talking to myself."

"That is _so_ much better," and he went to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," and she shrugged him off. "You did that on purpose."

Jane went into the vast washroom adjoining…the room itself was green and blue, with rich tapestries adorning the walls, a mammoth amount of books, and a bank of windows on the far end. It was a dark room for the most part, but the windows afforded ample light.

"Did you miss this room, Loki?" she called in from the bath, brushing her hair.

"Not especially," as he paged through one of his books.

"Did you miss your family?" and she entered the room.

"Well…no. Not really…I knew after a while that all was forgiven for their part, but I am still a bit hurt by it all," and he closed the volume and obtained another.

"What did you do to need forgiveness?"

"I…" and he looked at her. "Well. I had covertly arranged an attack on the palace to illustrate Thor's ineptitude as a possible King…and when I discovered my heritage, I threw a bit of a tantrum…" he smiled meekly.

"No," she breathed and rolled her eyes.

"What? I am not one to behave in such ways…" he replied, furrowing his brow.

"No?" and she folded her arms in front of her.

"No. But Odin was none too happy, and banished me to Midgard, as I explained," Loki went to the windows.

"I'm sorry…it must've hurt."

"It did."

Jane went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, I'm glad it worked out as it did."

He faced her. "Ready, Jane?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes."

And they left for dinner.

The couple arrived to find everyone already in attendance.

"Apologies, Jane…nothing fried," he whispered.

"Shut up Loki," she whispered back and sat next to him.

He filed her glass with wine magically, and began to serve out the food.

"Darcy, are your rooms to your liking?" asked Frigga.

"Oh my god they are awesome. Thank you so much…it is so weird being in a palace," and she sipped.

"You live modestly, then?" asked Thor.

"Um, yeah. My apartment would fit in one of the bathrooms here with room to spare."

"Midgardian flats are rather small," observed Loki.

"How would you know? Your place is huge," said Jane.

And Darcy agreed, but went on to observe, "How come all of you have British accents?"

The Odinsons looked at one another, a bit perplexed. All but Loki. "We are taught the _proper_ method of speaking English…and we are all able to speak every language of Yggdrasil…but only in the most refined manner."

Darcy looked at him bemusedly. "What? Yagga-what?"

"Yggdrasil, Miss Lewis…the Tree…the branches contain all of the Realms…" Thor answered.

Darcy looked at Loki crookedly. "I feel like I should be insulted…but I'll let it go for now…" and she turned to Thor. "Tell me about this Tree thingy."

And as the Thunderer spoke with Darcy, Frigga turned to Jane and Loki. "So…have you made any plans concerning the wedding, or your place of residence?"

Loki downed the wine. "We will marry here…as for the rest, we aren't certain just yet."

"But…" Jane began, but felt Loki nudge her.

This exchange wasn't lost on Frigga. She nodded.

"Perhaps, mother, you might show Jane the tapestries you weave after supper…she has special interest in your talents."

"Of course," and Frigga smiled.

And Jane swallowed, and thought that Loki was being sly.

* * *

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to your mother so intimately just yet, Loki," she was speaking in hushed tones on the terrace off of the dining hall after dinner.

"Be easy, love. All will be well…you have no idea how I was before I met you…she will be thrilled to speak with you," he paused to place a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, you have some questions, is that not so?"

She nodded…she did. She was filled with uncertainty. "And what was that about not being sure about where we would live? I thought we discussed that."

"We did…" he began, and looked away. "Jane…" he held the handrail. "I think you ought to really consider what it is you are suggesting…I'm not saying that we _never_ live here…but, perhaps we should wait…" and he looked at her once more. "I honestly think that we should go to your desert for a while…and you can study your stars."

"But…"

"I would likely insist," he interrupted. "That the marriage ceremony be held here. I am a Prince, after all…but the rest…I honestly care little about. Jane, I don't think that you realize the amount of time we have. We can travel to all of the Realms…we can live in any number of them at any point…but for your sake, I think we should stay on Midgard for a while," his eyes searched hers.

Jane was trying to register all that he said. "But…you're a Prince…and…"

"And as a Prince, one who is not about to inherit the Crown upon the seated King's demise, it matters but little where I go or what I do. Being the second son has certain advantages…" he smirked. "Of course, if Odin were dead, and something happened where Thor was unable to rule, then yes. I'd need to take the Throne."

Jane nodded. Wow. "Ok, Loki…lemme think about all of this…I'll go see your mother…" and she began to walk away.

He took her arm and pressed her back against his front, and bent his mouth to her ear. "Take your time, sweeting, but know this: when you return to our rooms, I shall ravish you as never before…your scream shall echo these palace walls, and everyone will know that you are mine…" and he let go of her.

She shook a bit and turned to him, but he had disappeared.

He was kinda possessive.

Jane didn't mind, per se…but wow.

And she thought about what he would be doing to her to make her scream…

Stop it, Jane. You are meeting your fiancee's mother and a Queen and a sorceress. Put a smile on and act your best.

Jane made her way through the serpentine halls, recalling the way Loki told her to go.

….and remembering that Loki often would say and/or do things to fuck with people, and he may have been being an asshole…

No…there it was.

She knocked softly…

"Come in," called the Queen.

Jane entered slowly. "Hi, Frigga. It's very kind of you to show me your work," and Jane smiled.

"Not at all, Jane," and she went to her. "So…you have questions."

"Excuse me?"

"Questions. No doubt that is why Loki suggested you come here," and she smiled.

"Ah…" and she smiled.

"Oh, Jane…it is natural to feel anxious about marriage. I'd think that something was amiss if you didn't," and Figga turned and sat at one of the tables covered in fabric.

She motioned for Jane to sit as well.

And she did.

"Really?" she felt relieved.

"Of course. What's more, you are mortal, marrying an immortal sorcerer…who also happens to be a Prince. That is no small thing."

"It isn't," Jane breathed, her worry easing with every passing second.

"No…"

"What was he like, Frigga, before?"

A contemplative look passed over her face. "Well, Loki was always a bit of a trouble maker…always quite bright…everything always came easy to him," and she paused. "Except love, I fear…he seemed to forever just miss that bit."

"Why?"

"I cannot say," and she folded her hands. "I think that he drove people away. Afraid to trust…sometimes I think that he always knew of his heritage…he simply didn't care to admit it."

Jane swallowed. "Why didn't you tell him sooner?"

"I was protecting him, Jane. I love my son," and she smiled.

She nodded. "Frigga…"

"Yes?"

"There is something that has been bothering me."

"Yes?"

"Well," and Jane shifted. "I'm afraid that…I'm fearful that Loki might…" her eyes fell. "That, you know…we will have all of this time…and I'm just worried that he'll grow tired of me and…leave," she finished in a whisper.

Jane looked up at the Sorceress Queen, who was smiling at her. "You wish for me to divine the future of your marriage? Tell you if my son will be true to you?"

"I mean…" she quickly began. It sounded awful when put that way.

"It doesn't work that way, dearest…I cannot sew the future and tell you something like that…I see pictures, scenes, of what may or may not happen…"

"Oh," and Jane's hopes were dashed.

"However. I can do a few things for you…" and she stood. "I can tell you that I have never, not once, in all of Loki's long life, seen him thus…he is happy. He is attentive. He is still playful and sarcastic, but he seems genuinely concerned about how this will effect others. He is basking in the newness of love, to be sure, but there is something more substantial at play here, and it is a lovely thing to behold," she paused and looked at the little mortal watching her awe-struck. "And there is more that I can offer. I shall begin to weave this very night, with you and my son in mind…it shall be completed prior to your nuptials, and given to you, Jane…and if it is to your liking, then your questions shall be answered."

"And if it isn't?" Jane breathed.

"Well, then however you decide to act, I shall support you."

She smiled. She liked the Queen very much. "Frigga?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we didn't live here right away? Would Thor or Odin?"

She graced her fingers along the table. "No. I daresay we need only to have the ceremony here…"

"That was what Loki said."

"Indeed, I likely would have insisted upon it," she looked at Jane with eyes smiling. "But you may live, Jane Foster, wherever you please. And know you will always have a home in Asgard."

Jane got up and went to her. She wrapped her arms around her.

She liked her very much.

"Thank you."

Frigga pulled away, and took Jane's face in her hands, and kissed her forehead.

"Now, off you go," and she turned. "Oh, and Jane…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do tell Loki to keep his voice down later…tell him he is in his _parent's _house."

Jane cleared her throat.

Oh my god.

"Ok," she replied.

She made her way back up to the rooms where she and Loki were staying.

Loki's old rooms.

His massive, impressive, lovely rooms where he was a boy.

And Jane walked into the chamber…

There was only a fire lit, all else was dark.

"Loki?" she whispered.

She felt him behind her…his hands were on her waist…

She attempted to turn, but he held her fast…and his hands traced up her torso to her breasts, and his mouth found her neck.

Gently he massaged them…"Loki…"

"Hmmm?"

"You mother said…to keep it down…" she breathed.

And she felt his smirk against her skin…"Is that right?"

Before she knew it, he had turned her with some force and she was against the door.

He reached up her skirts with his hand, while she was pinned there…

"This isn't what she meant, Loki," Jane groaned.

His response was his fingers finding her sex and massaging it.

She felt herself swell and fill with her fluids…"No…it isn't…"

He laughed a touch, and then took his hand away, magicked his pants off, and lifted her legs in a wrap around him. "I care little for what she says….her strictures make it all the more enticing to be rapturous…" and he entered her.

Jane cried, and fell on his erection. "You're awful," as he thrust himself into her.

The door shuttered at their movement.

"You love it," and he kissed her soundly, both issuing soft moans…

Her head tossed back. "I do."

"Say it."

Thrust.

"I love it."

Again.

"Say that you love me…"

"I love you…"

Harder…

"I love you, Jane…" and he cried, and she followed.

And she slid down a bit, and he took himself out of her. "What did Frigga say?"

"I forget."

"Splendid…"

And he led her to the bed, where they continued their actions for much of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

"So…there's a pool in the back," Mr. Collins was explaining. "And these houses are quite luxurious. Every one has a fully updated kitchen, a chef's kitchen, really…"

"Jane doesn't cook," Loki observed.

"Yes I do, honey…just not that often."

"You detest it," and they entered the house in the middle of New Mexico's desert.

A housing plan.

Jane hated housing plans.

They had gotten back from Asgard and immediately began searching for homes in New Mexico. Darcy was pissed…_she_ didn't want to live in New Mexico.

_"__That's why you aren't moving with us," explained Loki._

_"__Jane, tell your fiancee that you want me to move with you guys."_

_"__No, Darcy…you need to stay in New York and we'll visit."_

"…and there's four bedrooms…"

"We don't need four bedrooms, Loki," Jane whispered to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins…I think we've seen enough," and Loki exited, Jane's hand in his.

"But…but…there's air conditioning and…"

"I should hope so," Loki turned, eyeing the man through his dark sunglasses. "This place is dreadfully hot and dry. As my fiancee can tell you, I prefer hot and wet…"

Jane coughed.

Mr. Collins blanched.

"Are you well, Mr. Collins? Desert heat getting to you?" and Loki smiled.

There was a sudden gust of wind, quite rare in the state, at least unannounced, and Loki's and Jane's hair were tousled in the breeze.

"This is odd…" observed the realtor.

"It's not, though," the black-clad man replied. "Everything will make sense in a moment…"

And they disappeared.

And Mr. Collins quite forgot what he was doing there, and hopped back into his car, determined not to skip his second cup of coffee from then on.

* * *

"You have _got_ to stop doing that!" Jane yelled as they arrived back in their apartment on Central Park West. "You're gonna make everyone think that they're insane."

"Just a bit of fun…" he replied, sitting on the sofa.

"Fun. Loki…" and she shook her head.

"What?" and he began to take off his sunglasses.

"No…leave them on…suddenly you look so badass…"

"Suddenly?" and he cocked a brow. "I believe I _always_ look, as you say, badass…"

She sat next to him. "I want an older house…but not too old…"

"I can just make one, I've told you."

"Oh, and _that_ won't look suspicious at all. POOF. A house is there…?"

"What? People pay little attention to things here. I daresay there could be a biglesnipe grazing on desert sand, speaking into an iPhone, and no one would bat an eye."

"A what?"

"Never mind…" and this time he took off the glasses. "So…three months until the wedding…"

"Three months," she breathed.

"Yes…and unfortunately, we have little say in how things will go in terms of the ceremony…but the honeymoon…" and he took her hand. "That is a Midgard tradition I am most eager to explore…"

"I bet," and she kissed him. "So…have you any ideas about this honeymoon?"

"I do…I thought that, perhaps…we could spend our first week in Capri at the house I own…"

"We own," she corrected, smiling.

"Just so…and then…I can take you to any Midgard city, or indeed, location, that you've longed to see."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

And Jane's mind sped…London, Paris, Madrid, Tokyo, Quebec, St. Lucia…."Wow…_really_?"

"Yes, Jane. Really…" and he laughed.

"Ummm….well, I'd love to see Paris…maybe the Virgin Islands…other than that…"

"Very good," and Loki took out his phone and began to search these destinations.

"Loki?"

"Hmmm…? Jane, which island would you prefer?"

"Ah…St. Lucia?"

He nodded.

"Anyway, Loki?"

"Yes?…now…you wish to say _in_ Paris, or outside of it?"

"Loki."

He looked at her.

"Thank you. Umm…will we be going to Asgard before the actual wedding day?"

A confused look passed over his visage.

"I mean…I guess I'm thinking about the dress? It isn't clear if I'm going to see it prior to the ceremony…what if I hate it? I don't usually like really poofy, ultra girly stuff."

"Ah," and he set down the phone. "Frigga will be coming here to take your requests and such in a few weeks."

"Oh! She's gonna make me the dress? I thought that...I guess I don't know what I thought..."

He nodded.

"And…what about all that other stuff? You know, like flowers and food and music…do I need to worry about any of that?"

"Well, Jane. Weddings on Asgard are a bit different from how you celebrate on Midgard. However, I know that Frigga is taking great pains to research what is involved in your customs here. I imagine she will be talking with you about these things when she visits."

Jane smiled. "What about you? Do you care about this stuff at all?"

"I need to wear my armor, make certain that there is plenty of alcohol, and dance with my bride. Those are my concerns."

"Are you in charge of the booze?"

He smirked. "I am," and he picked up the phone. "What about _this_ for a beach house?" and he pointed it out to her.

And Jane laid her head on his shoulder.

And she thought…_I'm gonna wake up…none of this is real…I'm gonna wake up and I'll be late for work._

* * *

"Jane."

No response.

"Jane…" she was in the bathroom, Loki was in the kitchen.

Nothing.

"Jane!"

"What?!"

"Stop cleaning and come here."

"What?" her hair was back…strands were falling her face… she had rubber gloves on…a pair of sweats and a flannel shirt.

She looked irresistible, in Loki's opinion.

"I can get all in readiness in less than 2 seconds. Do relax," and he handed her a glass of wine.

"But…"

"Sit."

"I'm nervous, Loki."

"You've met Frigga. You've spent three days in her presence…she likes you."

Jane didn't tell him about the tapestry she knew was headed her way, or that that was the source of her unease. "I know…"

"She's nearly here…" and he looked out of the window, and standing, waved his hand, and the flat was immaculate.

And there she was…materializing in a glow in their sitting room.

Loki smiled and went to her. "Hello, mother."

"It is good to see you, son," and she hugged him. She looked at Jane. "Hello, Jane…are you well?"

Jane went to her, "I am," and she too, hugged the Queen.

"Shall we begin, then?"

Frigga was not one to beat around the bush, it would seem.

* * *

"…so, I don't need to wear white?" Jane was asking as Frigga conjured dress after dress.

They all started looking the same to Jane, and Loki was bored.

"Of course not! The only thing you will require is a crown after the ceremony. And of course, there's the apple…"

"Apple?" she looked at Loki.

"Yes, alsking…it will grant you immortality? Have I not mentioned it?"

"I don't remember…ok," and she swallowed. She was gonna be an immortal Princess.

Jesus.

"Well…I kinda like a deep rose color…"

And Frigga conjured a gown in that shade.

And after the gown was selected (Jane tried it on and it looked quite nice), the food was discussed (Jane honestly didn't care, as long as there were some french fries), and music discussed (the Aesir had very specific tunes with regard to the marriage ceremony, and Jane, once more, didn't care)…and the issue of Darcy was discussed (there was no such thing as a bridesmaid or a maid of honor in Asgard, and though Frigga said that an exception could be made, Jane said as long as Darcy sat in the front row, it'd be fine), Frigga told Loki to find something to do.

"Why? Have the two of you got secret matters to discuss?" he accused.

"Yes, and they won't be secret if you don't shoo, so off you go…" Frigga replied.

"But where?"

"Why not take a quick trip to the house in Capri, Loki? Check on things there…" Jane suggested, and noted that it was odd to suggest taking an hour trip to Italy.

He shrugged, and disappeared.

The Queen smiled at Jane. "How are things, dear?"

"Great…we have nearly settled on a place in New Mexico, and Loki has been really sweet and supportive…"

She nodded. "So, you plan on returning to Midgard?"

"Yeah…for a while, anyway. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is. I told you such. I shall insist that you visit, of course."

Jane smiled. "So…you've got the tapestry, then?

Frigga looked at Jane steadily, and waved her hand.

The tapestry appeared on the coffee table in front of them…

And Jane examined it.

There was a lot of green…

And a path wound through a deep wood…it was dark at the bottom of it, but as the path made its way up the fabric, the colors lightened. The wood was quite thick, it seemed to be choking the picture…

As the scene lightened, the wood became less thick, and there was light at the top…a swirl of purples and oranges filled the top in the sky of the tapestry.

There was a vine which adorned the periphery, and in the topmost center of the fabric, the ends touched, causing a frame, and they descended a bit into the picture itself, entwined together.

Jane touched it.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

She looked at Frigga. "What does it mean?"

"Well…this is what I saw, Jane…and you can read what you will…however," and she looked at the art. "I think that the forest gloom represents Loki before he met you…and slowly, after meeting you, his life lightened…and that the vine which is all around it, framing the scene, is the two of you…one."

"Does that mean that…that…?"

"That everything will be fine? No, I don't think so. But I think that it _does_ mean that it _can _be. Things with my son, Jane, are seldom simply easy. But I believe that whatever he has to offer you will be worth it."

Her pressing question was still not answered. "But…will he leave me for another?"

Frigga shrugged and smiled. "This dewdrop world is a dewdrop world…and yet and yet…"

"Wait. Isn't that a poem?"

"It is."

"What does it _mean_, Frigga?"

"Would it matter, Jane? This knowledge? Do you not love him?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

"And does he not love you?"

"I believe he does."

"And so, if you knew that he would leave you 500 years from now for another, would you forsake 500 years of love to avoid that?" her eyes were wide.

"I…" and Jane thought about it. And she thought about the tapestry. And she thought about Loki…and dewdrops…"No. No, I wouldn't," for there and then she recalled what she had said to him…_I'd rather live a little while loving you than never at all…_or something to that affect.

"There, then, is your answer."

"I guess so," and she shrugged. "So…I guess I'll be seeing you soon…"

"You shall indeed.," and Frigga stood.

She then waved her hand, and the tapestry was hung on the wall.

"Oh…you're not keeping it?"

"It is a gift, Jane…" she went to Jane and kissed her cheek. "Tell Loki I said I'll be seeing him soon," and she disappeared.

Jane went over to the tapestry, and touched it carefully. It was Loki. It _was_ Loki…and she, Jane…was she the light?

Maybe, and a warm feeling crept over her.

She was light…

"She wove a tapestry," came his voice from behind her.

Jane turned. "Yeah…for us."

Loki walked over to it to examine it.

He traced his fingers over the path…ebbing then flowing, then absent, then there…all the way to the light at the top, but paying special attention to the vines which met at the top.

"There we are, love."

Jane looked at him…"You see it too?"

"I know Frigga, Jane. And I know how she views me. And I know how she sees us…and there we are."

Jane smiled. "It is an apt depiction, I think…"

He turned toward her. "A tangle of vines…of limbs, mayhap?"

He touched her arm, and pulled her close…

"Loki?"

"Yes?" and he kissed her cheek, her forehead…

"We are gonna be married…"

"That we are."

"And we will have a grand ceremony, and come back here, and we will see Paris…and St Lucia…and live in the desert for a while so that I can study the stars…"

"Excellent summation…" her neck…her ear…

"How did this happen to me?" and she pulled him close and kissed his mouth.

And Loki pulled away a moment…

"I ask myself that same question daily…"

And they retired to the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

_I dedicate this chapter to JaninaM8. Thank you, dear. You have helped me so much with this story, and I hope that the following is what you were hoping for...I am truly fortunate to have a comrade in arms such as you..._

* * *

"Help me, Darcy…"

"What? Your hair looks fine."

"No! I can't find my fucking shoes…" and she swept under the bed again, and looked in her bags…

The ceremony was starting in half an hour, and Jane was going to be shoeless.

"Fucking dumb ass shoes. I told Frigga just to make something…but _no_ she said to buy a pair…and now look at what's happened…!" she looked under a chair…under the table…

"Your future mother-in-law is pretty sweet, Jane. You had to buy shoes and makeup. That's it. Why are you complaining?"

And Darcy went to the balcony.

"Why are you defending her? You're supposed to be on _my _side…why are you going to the balcony?"

"Here Jane…" and Darcy returned with a pair of rose-colored shoes.

"Oh my god…" and she recalled trying them on, and walking to the balcony, and then taking them off, not wanting to scuff them.

"_Gods_, Jane."

"You're spending too much time with Loki," and she slipped them on her feet.

"You're too effing whiny."

"And this is my wedding day, and I'm fucking nervous, alright. You're like, the only person I know, and I'm reading these vows, and I just don't know what the fuck I'm doing…" and Jane slumped in a chair and put her face in her hands.

"Don't cry. Your makeup will run."

Jane glared at her.

"Ok Ok…calm down. Look, Jane. You are marrying a fucking hot _god and sorcerer._ I really don't get your gripe. So what if you need to read some vows in front of everyone? It's not like anyone will be listening."

"Thanks, Darcy. You sure know how to make a girl feel better."

"I mean it! All anyone cares about it is seeing the bride and groom, and then they kiss, and then everyone gets wasted. That's how it goes."

Jane laughed. Thank god for Darcy. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Everyone just wants to get wasted. Maybe laid. Weddings are pretty boring if you don't do those things," she paused. "Did you ever find out if Thor has a girlfriend?"

"Ah…well…"

"Maybe I'll just get him drunk enough to forget about whatever girlfriend he has."

"You are terrible," and she stood. "How do I look?"

"Oh, Jane," she said, smiling.

"Be honest."

"You look just lovely."

"That's not honest."

"I'm totes sincere! You look awesome."

Jane's dress nearly touched the floor…it was a bit flow-y, a rose color, it dipped low in the front and gathered at the waist. The back was equally low, and sported three-quarter length sleeves. It fit her like a glove.

Her hair was pulled away from her face with ringlets serving as a frame.

"Alright. How much time do I have?"

Darcy looked. "15 minutes."

Jane nodded and took a deep breath. "You'd better head down."

Darcy went over to Jane and hugged her tight. "I'm really happy for you, Jane. You're gonna have a hell of a life."

And Darcy left.

Jane smiled.

A hell of a life…

Indeed.

She smoothed out her dress and sighed. "I wish you were here, mom, dad…"

She felt for her vows in the pocket of her dress…yep. Still there. Best head down.

Her hands felt along the wooden banister and she began her descent.

Never, not in all her life, would she have imagined _this_ to be her fate….

* * *

"Loki, it's almost time!" Thor's voice rang out.

The sorcerer was fumbling with his armor…it had been some time since he had worn it.

"What are you doing?"

Loki glared at him. "I'm baking fresh breads for your pleasure later Thor."

Thor laughed. "Do you require assistance?"

"No," he said.

"Why not use your magic?"

"Why didn't I think of that, brother? Truly. What would I do without you…?"

"What's wrong with your magic?"

"I'm nervous and it isn't working properly," he spat.

"Ah…I didn't realize that that was a thing."

"A thing? Have you been speaking with Darcy Lewis?" and Loki fastened his buckles, finally finishing up.

"She is delightful."

And Loki eyed him suspiciously. "Have you designs on her?"

"Well…"

"Thor, mind yourself. Darcy is a force."

"For _me_?"

"For any man," and he smoothed out his hair. "Well…" and he held his hands out.

"You look very fine, Loki."

"Shut up, Thor."

"What?"

"Very fine? That's all you can manage?"

Thor rolled his eyes. "Very well. You look magnificent. A spectacle of such…ah…"

"Never mind. Your language has always been wanting…" and he made for the door.

"Loki?"

And he turned.

"I am very happy for you."

The Dark Prince smiled, and left for the Hall.

* * *

Loki stood on the dais covered in blooms.

He was glad that Jane wasn't allergic. Many mortals were.

Wait…was she allergic?

He thought back…there were hardly any flowers in Manhattan…Italy…?

"Loki," came Odin's voice behind him.

He looked at his false father.

"Your bride will be approaching any moment…are you ready?"

Loki swallowed and nodded.

"I am very proud of you, son."

He smiled.

And though it was hardly an absolution, it was an effective opiate, and did cause Loki's resentment to ebb slightly.

And he heard the song…

And he looked down the open aisle.

And there she was….

* * *

_Don't trip. Don't fucking trip. If you trip, you'll never live it down…_

She began to walk toward him, and thought that she should concentrate on his face…

But then if she did that, she'd trip.

_And if you trip, in front of all of these people who you are going to be a fucking Princess to…_

_And don't look at Darcy. She'll make you laugh._

_What the fuck am I supposed to look at?_

She decided to look kinda at the ceiling…that way she could concentrate on walking, and not on anything else…

Jane ascended the dais, only a few stairs, and took Loki's hand, still not looking at his face…

_Look at me, Jane…_

What the fuck.

Her eyes flew to his face.

And his eyes smiled.

He can read minds?!

_I cannot tell what you are thinking, love, but I can communicate with you…you simply cannot answer…do not be afraid. I am here, it will be over soon…_

And Odin began to speak…

And Jane heard nothing.

She was too absorbed in everything else that was happening.

"Our ancestors did smile upon us, the Aesir of old…"

He was talking about old people.

_Odin is ridiculous…just don't stare at his eye. It makes him uncomfortable…_

Now she needed to look at his eye.

_I said don't do it Jane…_

He had seen her attempt to steal a glance.

He squeezed her hands.

Jane thought that she might faint…but took a steadying breath.

"And so, Jane Foster of Midgard. Do you take my son the Prince as your husband?"

"Yes," replied Jane. She was glad she had snapped out of it before he asked her that particular question.

"And will you treasure him always?"

"Yes."

"And will you remain true?"

"Yes."

Odin then turned to Loki, and asked the same questions; and when he got to the last one, Loki squeezed her hand and answered "Yes," with feeling.

"They will now exchange their promises."

Jane let go of his hands and reached into the pocket Frigga had crafted for this purpose.

She cleared her throat.

"Loki," and she looked at him. "I promise you not only my love and fidelity, but my friendship. I believe that because we first entered into this as friends, there is something intrinsic and holy in our union. I understand you independent of a lover…of a mate…I understand and love you as a person. And you, you are the best person I have ever known," she paused to look at him. And then looked back. "And I promise to be there for you…to hold your hand, to make you laugh, to dry your tears, to hold you and to accept your every pain, triumph, shortfall, as my own. Your joys will be mine. Your fears, mine. Your passion, mine. And though we have many years ahead, I promise to not waver in my resolve…" and she smiled, and looked at him.

And Loki swallowed his emotion, and began…

He nodded. "Jane. You became, in a very short amount of time, my dearest friend. A soft luminescence when things were so black. I was so wretched, and you were my baptism of air, and I breathed you in, drunk on your sweetness…and in my naiveté, I thought that you would never love me…and how wrong I was. How foolish…for the stars smiled upon me. They bestowed on me their charm, and handed me an angel. And what have I left that matters? Your love…the only thing I've ever longed for, and such a tangible want…I promise, Jane, to be the everything you could need, want, or hope for. My only wish is to live up to this…"

Jane smiled. Wow.

And Odin took a long saber from behind him and the pair held hands once more. He placed the blade on their joined hands.

"Behold, Asgard. Loki Odinson, and Jane Odinson. Prince and Princess of Asgard."

And the blade was lifted.

Loki looked at her.

He bent down, and he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. (passionate, of course, and the author will leave it to the reader's imagination to fill in the details, with a promise of details in a later scene)…

Odin nodded, and Loki broke away, and took Jane's hand.

"Time to have your dessert…" he said.

Jane swallowed.

"Everyone will please follow the attendants to the adjoining hall while the Princess has her apple," announced the Queen.

Jane followed the King, Loki and Thor into a small chapel.

There, in a golden bowel, was a tiny fruit.

"Do I just eat it?" she asked.

"Aye…we are merely here to ensure you aren't overcome from the transformation."

"Oh. Is that all?" and she looked at Loki, who was smiling at her.

"Ok," she breathed. And she picked it up. She bit into it.

And Jane thought that she'd feel something.

But she felt nothing.

"Is something supposed to happen?"

And the Odinsons looked at Odin.

"Well, daughter, sometimes nothing happens. Sometimes people faint. Some vomit…others experience a kind of euphoria…"

"Oh. Bit of a let down…." she observed. And she finished the fruit, licking the juice from her fingers.

Loki coughed. "Well, Jane. Let us go to the Hall…the people are waiting for us…"

They went in and joined the mass, and Jane smiled and bowed and did things she assumed a Princess would do, until her and Loki shared a dance.

He was quite good.

But she wasn't surprised…he was rather good at everything.

He led her off of the floor to a table in a corner, and conjured a glass of wine.

"How are you feeling, Jane?"

"Great," and she downed the glass.

He observed her doubtfully.

"Ok," she continued. "This is all just a tad overwhelming, and I guess I just want to get to the part where we are alone."

He pulled her close. "As do I, sweeting…just a bit longer…."

And he stood there with her until he was pulled away, and Jane went to find Darcy.

And she was right where she suspected she'd be, close to Thor.

"Hey Darcy," she said, smiling.

"Hey Jane. Thor was just telling me about some crazy ass war he fought with some cold giants or something."

"Frost Giants," Thor corrected.

Jane nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm sure…" and then she recalled that Loki was a Frost Giant and she swallowed. "Um…anyway. I bet it was thrilling."

"Have you acquainted Miss Lewis with your hammer yet, brother?"

"His hammer?" and Darcy looked at Thor.

"Indeed, Darcy. It is impressive enough, not that I've fully experienced its might…perhaps once or twice…but I understand he does exaggerate its size…" and Loki winked at Thor.

"Its not the size, Loki," Darcy quipped.

"Is that so? Well, Thor. It appears you have an obliging interlocutor. She will withstand your hammer, not caring for size…best be certain to check it, however. Size notwithstanding…other aspects must be seen to to fully appreciate a man's hammer in all of its stunted glory."

"Loki?" Thor said, rolling his eyes.

And the sorcerer looked at him, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Shut up."

And Loki laughed. "It is not your hammer which gives me pause, though. It is Darcy's rapier tongue. You would do well to mind yourself, Thor. As I had said…she is a force," and he left.

And Darcy looked at Jane. "Hear that, Jane? I'm a motherfucking _force._ And the fucking _GOD OF MISCHIEF _thinks so," he turned to Thor. "Watch out, muscles. Hammer or whatever…I am fierce."

Jane shook her head as Darcy walked away, a sway in her hips. "Sorry, Thor. I think she likes you…"

"Why would you need to apologize for that?" he asked, smiling.

"Um…well…let's just say you'll see," and she winked and left.

* * *

Jane had met many a person.

She had danced and spun and was nearly ill from it all…

She realized that she hadn't eaten a thing…but had consumed much alcohol…

Out onto a stone patio she went, and breathed in the night…how many hours she had been engaged in a swirl of wine and dance, she couldn't rightly say.

She kicked off her shoes and began to walk a bit.

Six months had elapsed since she and Loki were engaged…

Six beautiful months.

"And she walked through the low light, soft in her step, placid like a fairy, resolute in her movement…and she was mine…" and Loki's arms were around her waist, her back to him.

"Where's your armor?"

"Too heavy," and he kissed her neck.

Jane turned to see him in his Midgardian loose-fitting black shirt and black pants.

"Do you only have one outfit? That's pretty much the only thing I ever see you in," she touched his shirt softly. "I mean, it's a good look and all…"

"I like it. It suits me. And I am not about to change it…"

She shrugged and held herself against him.

"Jane…"

"Yeah?"

"Shall we go to our room?"

"Oh my god, really?" and she looked at him.

He touched her cheek. "Really…"

…and they disappeared.

Jane was sitting on the chair by the fire.

Loki was kneeling in front of her.

"I have something for you."

"You do?" she asked.

He nodded, and conjured a glass with green liquid inside of it. "It is my gift to you."

"But…Loki…the honeymoon…the house…it's more than enough…" she smiled a worried smile.

"This is something different, Jane. Drink it."

She looked at him dubiously….

His brow creased. "Don't you trust me?"

She laughed, and took it…"What will happen?"

"You're quite safe…"

She shrugged and downed the drink.

And something washed over her….she fell back in the chair, and closed her eyes…

_"__But why can Thor go, mother? I'm never allowed…"_

_"__Loki, son. Trust me. You shall learn combat…but your gifts are different…"_

_"__Gifts," muttered the raven-haired child._

_…__._and the scene changed….

_"__Loki, do you think that a lady will love you? Look at you. Scrawny, strange, scary…" the young Thunderer was laughing at the young sorcerer, and they looked about 20 in Midgard years._

_"__Some day, Thor. Mark my words," and he sneered._

_And the others, the Warriors Three, muttered and giggled as Loki walked away._

…it swirled…

_"__Oh, Loki…you are truly wonderful…" said the lady in the garden…"Your hands…." _

_And his hands travelled up her skirts._

_She sighed. "Is Thor still unattached?"_

…and churned…

_He laid on his bed, and the thoughts of Jane Foster overtook him…he was distracted…_

…over and over…

_"__I am the monster parents tell their children about!"_

_"__You are my son…"_

…dizzying hues…

_"__I could've done it, father…"_

_"__No, Loki…" _

_And he fell…and he was on Midgard…and he was angry and bereft of magic…_

…swirling sound…

_Jane laughed. "I dunno…some things are private."_

_"Such as?"_

_"Lovemaking."_

_"Again, women employ such terms to attach some sort of emotive state to the act of intercourse."_

_Jane's face hardened a touch. "It can be emotional and sensitive." _

….

_He was too preoccupied with Jane Foster and her silly company._

_Her ridiculous opinions._

_Her simpering self._

_…__and what a lovely self it was…_

_He mentally slapped himself._

_What was wrong with him?_

_He should be attending to the business of getting to Asgard and seeing to exacting revenge. But __his magic remained weak. He was only able to perform minor acts…_

_Loki wished that he could find humor in this, but there was too little to be found in terms of humor, and he sighed deeply._

_But, he reminded himself, she was a very interesting mortal, and, though he was loathe to admit it, his friend in a world where no one would think to befriend him._

_No one would, in any realm._

…

_She had mostly been beneath him, writhing about, and he, asserting himself, keeping her in place. But then she wouldn't be tamed, and she forced her way on top of him…and she had tossed her head back, screaming her climax…and he had followed close behind._

_Loki cleared his throat. "Absolutely…for the best," his arousal stirred as he relived the dreams from the night before, and rather wished that Jane would go into the kitchen or something so that he could take care of this blasted thing in his bathroom._

….

_He went to the makeshift studio and took out some paper and his supplies._

_Melancholic lines presented over the canvas. He brushed them with his fingers._

_An abyss of a plane, a succor of black…grey, white…materialized into a face._

_And there was no doubt who that face belonged to._

_Resentment seeped into his cells._

_He ran his hands over his face, smearing the charcoal over it._

_She had been pleasant enough when they left the jazz pub. She was light and cheerful._

_He had been relatively distant, for he was lingering on the episode with her ex-boyfriend. Loki had been positively green with envy, sick with jealousy. He wanted that Jim fellow dead at his feet, and Jane in his arms._

_He was mad with pain at what was happening to him._

….

_Loki set his phone down._

_He was sitting in his flat. On the floor._

_The entire place was in disarray…it appeared as though he had had a break-in._

_His wrath at himself was acute, and the flat suffered his rage._

_Cushions were strewn about._

_The coffee table was overturned._

_He had his drawings littered about the place._

_His head fell backward onto the naked sofa._

_He had missed her so much that he didn't trust himself to reply straight away._

_He didn't understand what that meant, exactly, only that he had stared at her initial text for a while, trying to find a suitable reply._

_He had wanted nothing more over the past couple of days than to hear her voice. To see her face. To touch her hair…_

_…__._

_"Once more, Thor, you astound me. You are quite right. She loves me not…" and he moved from the space, and began to pace the room. "And why should she? I have just altered every thought that she ever had…every truth…and I lied to her…" he pulled his hand through his hair. "I do not deserve reciprocity. She will never condescend to love me. And I will navigate this hellish existence and she will live on, loving another, while I sit next to Heimdall in mad observation of her…"_

_"Loki…brother…"_

_"Don't!" he screamed. "Do not attempt to assuage my mind! All of what I said is true, and I still haven't told her the worst…she does not know of my heritage, and when she discovers it, she will run, and I will not stop her."_

_…_

_Loki's face was in his hands._

_He was about to just leave._

_But he couldn't._

_He was tethered to this woman, this lovely mortal woman, and he couldn't leave until he saw her and she told him that she couldn't marry him._

_It would be alright._

_They needn't marry._

_She had assured him that she wasn't leaving him, that she would be spending the rest of her life with him…it really wouldn't matter if they were joined in marriage or not. He would be faithful and true to her regardless._

….

And her eyes fluttered open.

There he was…his face held a concerned look about it.

He swallowed. "Do you see, now?"

She nodded.

"Do you see, dearest, why it is that I love you so…? Why I cannot bear to be apart from you?"

And his hands were on her thighs. "You have made me better…whether you realized it or not…I didn't show you all of the anger…I thought it might scare you…but it was there, always…" and his hands opened her legs. "Yet your cool spring did quell it, and my own humility…and now, now I need only to drink your sweet song…" and his hands reached up and made her undergarments disappear.

And then he dipped into her…

And Jane was speechless…only soft cries did escape her lips…

Over and over he teased her mound, pulling on her very soul…siphoning her arousal with precision and adeptness…his hands massaging her hips…her own hands grasping the arms of the chair as she writhed about…

His kiss was intoxicating…she felt it build…

And she came hard in his mouth with a cry.

"Oh my god…Loki…"

He sat back smiling. "I wanted you to understand, Jane…and to then illustrate my worship."

She leaned forward and touched his face…"I don't need your worship, Loki. I need only your love."

He picked her up and brought her to the bed, and slowly, reverently, he undressed her.

"It is difficult for me to believe that you are mine…" and he traced a hand on her abdomen. "I've had so little…" and he inserted a finger inside of her. "But fate has not been utterly cruel, and has offered me a second chance in you…" and he smiled. "And now, Jane…I shall see to being in you as well…" he climbed on top of her, and slid inside…"And it is comfort," as he pushed. "…such that I have never known…"

…thus it went on for some time, until they were both spent.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad that you're my husband…"

He kissed her forehead and smiled contentedly.


	27. Chapter 27

She was hurrying about, trying to think of anything that she may have forgotten.

There…the necklace Loki had bought for her in Paris…

_"__I don't need a necklace, Loki."_

_"__Nonsense. It's just a trinket…"_

It had been lovely. And then St. Lucia…they had spent the entire week naked, for the most part.

And when they arrived in New Mexico, Jane set about to the task of building her gadgets and accumulating computers.

Loki would go back to New York on occasion to see to the remaining three sorcerers and sending them to Asgard. This occupied him for a few months.

And before she knew it, she was pregnant.

_"__Will this hurt?" she asked the night before they left for their honeymoon._

_"__Not at all…" replied Eir. "But we need to make certain that you will be able to receive Loki's seed…"_

_Jane blushed. She had received his seed, numerous times. "You mean, conceive?"_

_"__Exactly…the Prince indicated that you wished for a child."_

_"__I do…"_

_"__Then we need to examine you."_

_And she did._

When she told Loki that she was pregnant, she expected him to be protective and concerned.

He wasn't not these things, but he was much more flippant than she would've imagined…

* * *

Loki had just cleaned the kitchen.

He had put away all of the children's bowels and such. They really needed to get a hold on this…

And he thought back to when Jane was entering her third trimester…she was huge, and very uncomfortable.

_"__Jane…I think we should go early to Eir…I don't think that you'll be able to make the trip in a couple of months…"_

_And she agreed._

_And the day arrived, and she was in misery._

_Just how big was this baby?_

_"__Loki…" began Eir as Jane was thrashing about in pain in the infirmary._

_"__What?" as he wrung his hands and furrowed his brow observing her._

_"__You need to leave…I'll take care of this."_

_"__No. I'm not leaving her…I did this to her, and I'm staying."_

_"__Leave," she insisted…and looked at Thor._

_"__Come, brother. Jane is in able hands."_

_He punched Thor's face, and reared back, as though to summon a bolt._

_But the Thunderer caught his arm and pinned him against the wall. "Steady, Loki…come…"_

_And he was led into the hall._

_"__Fuck you, Thor."_

_"__Very nice…"_

_They heard her scream._

_And Loki went to the door, but Thor quickly stepped in front of him. "Do not go in there."_

_"__Stand aside."_

_"__No, I shall do no such thing."_

_She screamed again. _

_"__Jane!" he moved away. "I'll blow that fucking door down," and he pointed at the offending obstruction. _

_"__Loki…"_

_"__No! I promised her…I promised to be everything for her, and she's screaming and I'm here…"_

_"__Eir needs to tend to her."_

_"__Eir needs to fuck herself."_

_"__Since when do you use such vulgarity?"_

_"__Since my oaf of a brother won't let me go to my wife who is in there screaming in pain. So help me Thor, if anything happens to her…"_

_"__Nothing will happen," Thor assured him._

_"__How?" he quaked. "How can you know? We are different species…perhaps my vile seed will kill her."_

_"__Stop it Loki. She isn't going to die."_

_And Loki rubbed his face with his hands. "She will, and it will be my fault…and then what? I destroy everything."_

_Thor went to his little brother, and held him tight as Loki wept into his shoulder._

_Three hours later Eir emerged. _

_"__Prince Loki?"_

_He looked up, slumped with Thor on the floor just outside of the infirmary._

_"__Your babies are well, your wife sleeps…she lost much of her life blood, and will be weak for a while."_

_Loki jumped up, then paused. "Babies? Plural?"_

_"__Twins. A boy and a girl."_

_"__Twins…" he breathed. _

_And he went into the infirmary._

_And there she was, exhausted._

_"__It was difficult, Loki…she will need time to recover. Her body, though Aesir, had a time with your…makeup…but she is well, as are the little ones," and Eir smiled and hugged him._

* * *

"Jane! I'm getting Darcy now!" he called into her.

Jane emerged from their bedroom. "Alright. Where are they?"

"Outside…are you ready?" and he smiled.

Jane nodded, and he disappeared.

They were leaving for Asgard…people would begin to notice how the children didn't really age, how Jane looked the same…

Time to go.

"Sadie! Baldur! Come into the house!"

And the ten year old twins, who honestly looked more like they were five, came running.

"Are we leaving?" Baldur asked.

"In a few minutes," replied Jane.

She had been happy to comply with Loki's request that they name their son after his deceased brother.

"And Aunt Darcy is coming," observed Sadie. "This is gonna be great."

Jane nodded.

_"__Please, Jane…Earth sucks…and really, my family are mostly dead…can't I come?"_

_"__I dunno, Darcy…" Jane honestly didn't want to ask Loki to bring her. It had been one thing to visit…but to _**_stay_**_…at least for a few years? "Are you hoping to, you know, win Thor over?"_

_"__No. Well," she paused. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt."_

_"__I'll ask," and Jane smiled._

And Loki complied.

Though he wasn't exactly happy about it…but Jane knew that he liked Darcy, and he loved how she was with the children.

And the two materialized in the living room.

"Daddy!" screamed Baldur.

"Aunt Darcy!" yelled Sadie.

Jane smiled at her family.

"Are you gonna marry Uncle Thor, Aunt Darcy…because then we will really be family…?" Sadie asked.

"Ummm…we're just friends, kiddo."

"Naw…boys and girls can't really be friends," said Baldur.

"Is that true, Daddy?" Sadie seemed hurt by this statement.

And Loki looked at his wife.

How his heart swelled each time he did…

She was his best friend.

"Absolutely not. Men and women can definitely be friends…" and he winked at his smiling soul. "Ready?"

He gathered them around him…held them all close…

…and **_POOF._**

….they were gone.

* * *

_A/N: And...that's it! I can't believe it. This has been such a __journey. And by far, the longest story I've ever penned._

_Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing, especially! I love to read your thoughts, and so many of you have said such wonderful things! I don't, as I said, normally respond to reviews...but please don't think that I don't love them. I am simply usually reading them on my phone, and for some reason, I always need to log back in...blah blah blah. So, I'll take this opportunity to tell you that I love them, and I honestly do appreciate the time you take to offer me your thoughts._

_A very special thank you to **JaninaM8**. This story is also hers, and in the travels I took, I earned a friend here, and I am so very grateful. She was the one who said "Yes! DO When Harry Met Sally! It'll be great!" And I thought, shit. Can I even be that consistently funny?_

_I'm not Nora Ephron._

_And so the answer is, No. I cannot be that constantly funny...but I have my moments, and I hope that you laughed. I think that Miss M8 did, at least a bit._

_It was a winding road with a few detours, but the destination was made, and our lovers returned to their palace in the sky, happy, free, and in love._

_And I wish the same for you._


End file.
